RWBY and The Powered
by Matrixmachine
Summary: After being infected by an experimental computer/viral hybrid virus, young 10 year old Eren Sights is sucked into the unknown world of the internet. Confussed and disoriented he roamed the online world for 5 years gaining several "abilities" along the way. He ran away from his previous mistakes to RWBY. Lets see how he screws up this time. Or maybe not. Gore, bad words, lust later.
1. The Virus

**Yeah so this is my first story please only use constructive criticism if you can help it.**

 **I own none of this its all Rooster Teeth and who ever else I used content from**

* * *

Upon an Artificial island atop the Indian Ocean is a laboratory housing **Project: Oracle.** Date: March 18, 2008. Ten failures have brought them to this final point, unaware of the situation quickly approaching.

 _The lab storing the preservation chamber_

{Another day goes by.}

 **"How is the Virus."** asks the lead scientist.

{In the same laboratory.}

 **"It's vital and mental signs are normal."** answers a female scientist making speculations.

{With the same the scientists.}

 **"However, it seems unusually calm for it's usually demeanor."** states a scrawny looking young man with a hint of worry in his voice.

{Conducting the same regulations.}

 **"What are you so worried about! That just means its learning it's place."** stated an unusually aggressive professor.

{Commenced on the same schedule with no exceptions.}

 **"Do you think its ready?"** asked the lead scientist.

{Most would be driven to insanity from the experiments.}

 **"We think we should wait at least two more days."** answer the three scientists in unison.

{However, I'm just waiting.}

 **(EXPLOSION)**

{Waiting for that Golden opportunity.}

From the hole created by the explosion entered seven spec-ops, by the looks of um. All of them converged on the four scientists guns aimed at their heads, ensuring they don't move.

 **"The hell is going on here?! Explain** **yourse** - **."** stated the irritated professor being interrupted and shot straight through the forehead.

 **"HEADSHOT!"** replied a eighth man from outside the hole.

As the man walked in the scientist noticed only one difference between him and the others. While they had balaclava he had nothing to cover his face showing a large scar that ran from the left side of his forehead to the bottom right side of his neck.

 **"Hola** **. Tell me what is the most expensive thing in here."** the scar faced man asked with a cheery tone.

 **"Was it really necessary to shoo-?"** the scrawny professor started as he was shot twice(one for each eye).

 **"Yes, it was as necessary as it was to shoot you...not at all."** the leader said with a humorous tone.

 **"W..Wh...What d..do you w..wa..want?"** the female scientist stuttered as she stared at the horrifying killing in front of here.

The leader's grin turned into a frown as he heard that **"Oh how I love to FUCKING REPEAT MYSELF! WHERE THE HELL IS THE MOST EXPENSIVE THING IN THIS GOD DAMNED PLACE!"** yelled the now infuriated leader.

 **"I doubt any of this lab equipment will get you the amount you desire."** replied the lead scientist in a calm collective manner.

{It seems that my patience pays off.}

 **"What the hell do you mean by that?!"** yelled the leader.

[If I may. The lab equipment here may be of some worth. However, if I were to be sold to the correct buyer, I could be worth much more than simple lab equipment.]

 **"Who the hell just said that?!"** replied the lead in an in intrigued tone.

[I did. The clump of lime green stuff in the preservation chamber in the center of the room.]

The leader looked franticly until he found what he was looking for. It seemed to be a jars worth of liquid that glowed green in a large container.

 **"What are you-?"** the lead scientist started as he was decapitated with a three pointed glave that returned to the leader.

 **'DECAPITATION.'** he thought. **"I'm tired of your bullshit questions."** he glared at the only scientist remaining. " **You, bitch, transfer this to something I can carry."** the leader ordered as he lifted her by the lab coat and threw her against the terminal connected to the containment chamber.

 **"But..But..But-"** she stuttered now completely terrified.

 **"JUST DO IT!"** /[JUST DO IT!] demanded the leader and experiment in unison.

Fearing for her own life rather than relying on logic she obeyed and transferred the liquid to a data chip. Though confused on how that worked the leader took the chip greedily. He then popped a cap in her brain killing her instantly.

 **"Okay men now that we've got-."** the leader started getting interrupted by laughter.

[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH,(deep breath) damn you just made my job a lot easier.]

 **"The hell are you talking abou-."** said the leader interrupted by the intercom's "enouncement".

 _Self-destruct sequence initiated, five seconds until total destruction...have a nice day._

[Now, time to go to the opposite end of the earth.] the virus said as it entered the closest computer.

 **"AH FU-!"** were the leader's final words

* * *

 _(5 minutes ago) At a California Orphanage_

'Man I forgot how boring it is here when I'm not on the computer.' thought a ten year old Eren Sights as he was walking toward to Orphanage's Library for the computer.

"I wonder how long it would take to take down a big daddy...using only plasmids." he discussed strategies and situations that may occur. Not paying attention as he slammed into the Library door not realizing it was locked.

"The Heck." pushes the locked door again "Oh come on, it's not even that late." looks at the clock on his phone set for California time( **AN** ) and sees its 10:30 p.m. "Jeez, it really is late." turns until he sees an open window leading to the Library. 'Screw curfew if my strategy works I should be able to defeat a big daddy with only 3 plasmids.' he thought as he ran up the wall facing the window and jumped across and grabbed the bottom of the window.

"Ah man, I need to hit the gym more." he muttered to himself as he pulled himself up with more effort than previously thought. He landed clumsily and scrapped his knee, he looked at the scrap and sighed 'I've had worse' he thought.

He took in his surroundings, unfortunately for him he saw only darkness. 'Wow, I expected at least a little light.' he thought as he goes for a light switch. But as he approached the light switch he noticed a dim light at the back of the room where the computers usually were.

'Hmph, seems someone forgot to shut down the computer.' he thought walking over to the computer.

To his surprise it was already logged into his username with Bioshock open. Brushing it off he went to his saved game. Once it finished loading he realized he was in an area he didn't recognize. It was a large ballroom with a balcony. It was rundown and the stairs now consisted of ruble. In each of the corners was a statue that stood connected to the floor however one of them was "out of place" as it lay in the center of the room. Several puddles of water and oil could be seen. There was only one exit, the elevator that went straight up.

'The heck.' tries to open the map to see where he was, until...

"UUGGGGHHHHH!" a massive hand grabbed him by the face and through him to the floor.

Eren looked up and instantly noticed a big difference in this big daddy. It looked like it was wearing a hard hat diving suit with two large tanks on it's back(just imagine the alpha big daddy)It's weapon by the looks of it was a massive RPG. However, two things stuck out more than it's appearance:

the fact that it didn't have a little sister

and-

"IS IT PLANNING TO USE **INCINERATE."** he exclaimed as he saw the daddy's hand was on fire in a snapping position.

"COME AT ME!"

As Eren said that the big daddy threw an object at him using telekinesis. Using a sonic boom Eren countered by sending the thrown object back, but only to hit a decoy causing him to take the damage. He saw the big daddy setting traps with cyclones, trap rivets, proximity mines, etc. Sights tried to hit him with incinerate only for him to dodge and have the fire absorbed by a cyclone. Unfortunately for the big daddy he backed up into the same trap which set off as it stepped and sent him flying to the ground.

"That was interesting." Eren stated as he froze the big daddy to the ground 'I wonder...' he then blasted another cyclone, it absorbed the ice. "YEAH, TIME TO TAKE ALL THE CYCLONES." Eren blasted nearly every cyclone with fire, ice, lightning, etc. as the big daddy broke free and sent an insect swarm at Eren. Not sure what to do he electrocuted the puddle below him shocking the swarm. He then went to take cover and use a health pack only to take more damage as he stepped on a mine and hit a few trap spears. To compensate for the lost health he put up a decoy. Buying a small sliver of time as he proceeded to heal and formulate a plan.

"Screw using only plasmids, I'm gonna need everything I got to beat this Jerk!" the ten year old said as he took out the chemical thrower and started firing electric gel across the floor surrounding the big daddy. Still being fired at the big daddy grabbed a health pack with telekinesis and-

"HE JUST USED A HEALTH PACK" shouted Eren more shocked than angry or even worried. 'So be it.' he thought as he unleashed hell on the big daddy, using his grenade launcher to fire RPGs and frags and igniting the oil puddle below the armored beast. Taking significant damage the big daddy froze Eren dead in his tracks and fired it's machine gun.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god aaahhhh!" he yelled as he used his final health pack. Once he was unfrozen he started running for the elevator 'I need to stock up on EVE and ammo before I beat this guy' he punched the button and started going up..

Eren looked down through the glass and noticed the big daddy had a drill equip. "HE'S GOT A DRILL TOO." he yelled until he realized it can't do anything, and started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO D-" being interrupted as he saw the big daddy coming strait for him drill cocked and ready to punch through the glass. "It seems that is the drill that will pierce the heavens" he paraphrased as he was grabbed by the face and through to the center of the ballroom. Once he crashed to the floor the big daddy jumped from the elevator and landed at his feet. Unaware that it just landed on a ice cyclone trap both freezing and launching it into the air.

"DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Eren yelled as he unloading every weapon and plasmid he could. Until he ran out of ammo and started panicking. Then he thought 'THE WRENCH' he equipped the wrench and ended it with five blows.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Eren screamed as he watch the big daddy shatter into pieces "WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" he yelled as started a victory dance that looked like the combination of Crash Bandicoot's victory dance and the Willy Mays Hayes Dance from Major League.

"GIGIDY GIGIDY WUP WUP! IN YOUR FA-the heck is that." he said as he pointed at the screen, but noticed that the pieces of the big daddy began glowing a dark violet. Eren walked to see if it was a new plasmid or upgrade. When he clicked to loot it however the only thing that showed up was...

'Except "the gift".'

"Seems shady, but it comes off the toughest enemy I've ever fought, so it's gotta be something good." so he clicked to loot, however as he did so the whole screen turned the same dark shade of violet as the big daddy pieces.

[YOU ARE WORTHY]

"The heck" was all Eren could say as he was pulled into the screen.

* * *

Eren opened his eyes and saw he was in the game.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTT!" he said clearly shocked. He got a hold of himself and recalled the events that transpired. "Did the computer really take-what the" his thoughts interrupted by a sudden energy that started to entering his body through the scrap.

[You have excepted me]

Eren started freaking out and screaming for help as he slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

 _Eren woke up to the sound of rubble falling_

"UUUHHH. (cough)What happened?" Eren said as he slowly stood up. 'Jeez, I need some water' he said as he wobbled around looking for some water. Too bad his visions was hazy, so once he found a clear bottle he started downing it, only tasting it on the last gulp.

"YUUCK! This is diffidently not water." he said as he tried to read the label with blurred vision." V, O, D, K, A." after taking a moment to think, realization hit him like a brick wall. "VODKA, BUT DOESN'T THAT HAVE-." he said as collapsed and dropped a 10 oz. bottle of vodka.

* * *

 _In Eren's pharynx (1 minute ago)_

[Why didn't I just go strait for the brain. Oh yeah, because I thought it would be a good idea to make sure all the organs were good. Why didn't I just assume that because he's a 100 pound, well built, ten year old that he hasn't done anything stupid or unhealthy to his body yet. Oh yeah, because of the stupid process the scientists made me do.]

{Okay now if I can make it to the tissue that surrounds the brain I can insert a strain of my DNA that carries my intellect with minimal damage. Considering the fact that I already tried with those marrow cells which ended up causing big damage and inserting all of me but my intelligence. This had better work.}

"UUUHHH."

{He's waking up, better step on it.}

 _Reaches the epiglottis_

{Alright, now were getting somewhere. What's that sound. Oh, its just wa- AAAHHH}

 _Were the virus' final words it was killed by the alcohol, leaving the DNA in the marrow cells as the only piece that survived._

* * *

 _5 years, 2 months, 14 days later in the infinite and empty space of the internet_

'Okay RWBY I'll give you a shot to try and "settle" my problem. Since you peeked my interest in the first three trailers I'm expecting excellent "entertainment".' the figure thought as he ripped open a portal to the **yellow trailer.** 'So long as I don't fuck with the events of the yellow trailer, I should be good to join. And don't introduce myself until and a day of being installed.' he thought as he entered the portal.

He landed on the streets of Vale with time frozen or as he calls it being "paused".

"Now before I can proceed I need to make a look for myself." he thought to himself before coming up with something good. He snapped his fingers and instantly changed. He developed dark indigo eyes, a pale white complexion, messy midnight black hair that covers his right eye, a serious face( **AN** ), and a muscular physique. He was wearing a violet beany with a black skull on it, a violet tank top with his semblance on it (a unicursal octagram with an red eye crying blood in the center) in black and white, black cargo pants, white socks, violet tennis shoes with black laces, and a small necklace with an amethyst shaped like an octahedron connected to it. He also wore a black sleeve and purple glove on his right arm, which strangely enough had three glowing cyan spots on his shoulder.

"Based on what I've seen in the other trailers it seems each character represents a color so why not choose my favorite: violet. Okay now that I have a look I can go into hiding." he said as he started formulating a plan.

* * *

 _26 hours later at the commercial district_

"Based on what I learned from this world version the internet, this world has monsters called the Creatures of Grimm and they're attracted to negativity. I can't really make my presence know by devastating grimm if they evaporate once I kill them, but(sigh) I still need the practice. Now TO THE FORST OF FOREVER FALL" he said as he spirited to the forest.

* * *

 _Forever fall_

He stood over the slaughterhouse of grimm that coloring the forest a darker shade of red

"(heavy breathing)Holy s***-the heck, oh wait." he snapped his figures "Why do I need to do this shit every time I want to run my fucking mouth in one of these shows. Anyway, that was an awesome workout." he said as he looked at his work. "Wait, aren't their bodies suppose to dissipate?" he waited a few minutes but nothing happened. "Is there information flawed or somethi-.

(EXPLOSION)

"JESUS, THE HELL WAS THAT!" he said as he checked what was up. What he found catch his interest 'Isn't that Yang from the yellow trailer?' he thought as he saw the blonde brawler pounding the shit out of a beowolf pack yelling "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY HAIR AGAIN!" She yelled still kicking the shit out of a beowulf. 'I'll have to take note on that.' he thought. 'Wait, time to see if they were right about the grimm evaporating.' within seconds the grimm completely evaporated into the air. 'Hmm, I need to check on my grimm' he thought as he went back to his battle ground and found the body's exactly where he left them. "Interesting. From what I can tell the grimm I killed haven't even felt the effects of their evaporation. Whatever, might as well see whether or not the information that I gathered here is flawed or if their is some form of bullshit happening." he said as he started carving anything he could use to show he wasn't off the grimm.

* * *

 _The next day in the Beacon head office_

Ozpin was holding a citrine in his right hand and a black knight chess piece in his left.

"Hmm, do I use birthstones or chess pieces for intuition this year?" he thought about this conundrum for awhile before he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said not really paying attention until he saw a familiar face open the door. The figure had graying spiked black hair, red eyes, and a scruffy face. He wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. For accessories he wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

"Ah, Qrow my old friend, it's been a long time. Have you just come to visit or have you come on more...formal, circumstances." the headmaster said not showing any surprise that Qrow was even here.

"The later. On my way to your "reconnaissance" job, in Forever Fall I stumbled upon a bloodbath of grimm-."

"How would you even see a bloodbath in that forest every plant there is blood red already." Ozpin said interrupting Qrow with little interest.

"The clearing where I found it was colored with a dark shade of blood darker than the rest of forest." Qrow answered with an annoyed tone.

"I see. Well, is there a point to this because we see dead grimm all the time, why should this be any different?" Ozpin asked with a blank face although he felt confused as to why Crow would come to him for as a simple a reason as dead grimm.

"There were three things that made this different than normal circumstances." Qrow answered with a matter of fact tone.

"One, the variety and number of grimm. There had to be at least 14 different types of grimm including three I'm not familiar with living in that area and two I didn't recognize at all. Seventy-two grimm that's how many I counted before I stopped not even a close to done." he said as he as he was about to continue.

"But shouldn't most of the grimm evaporated before you started." as Ozpin said, this Crow's face became extremely serious.

"That brings me to my next point. The state of the grimm, the corpses of the grimm appeared to be in a state of decay rather than evaporation." Though as he said this Ozpin's face showed no reaction.

"Which brings me to my final point. Apparently some of the grimm had the bones removed along with others looking like they were skinned. Almost as if they were salvaged off of." once he heard that Ozpin started to gain slight interest.

"It seems we have a new-"

 **(WINDOW SHATTERS)**

An unknown figure wearing a lot of dark shades of violet and some black, lands on the floor in a ground punch. He stood up and looked at the two men, one of which was now pointing his weapon at him.

"How violent. I would have expected a better greeting the way you were talking about me just a few seconds ago." the figure gave them a few minutes to process this. Once it did, Qrow sheathed his weapon and leaned against a wall.

"YOUR TELLING ME THAT WAS YOU WHO CAUSED THAT DECIMATION OF GRIMM MAJORS." Crow yelled surprised that it wasn't something more "impressive".

"Well you could call it that. I on the other hand would have used slaughter, killing, carnage, or example of my bloodlust." the figure said in a matter of fact tone.

"Who are you?" Ozpin said unfazed by any of this.

"Who I am is of little importance. Well, more or less, whatever. Anyway, I was just wondering if your information was(coughs) 'flawed'." he said

"If you are referring to why the grimm you killed didn't evaporate. We can ensure you that this is the first instance where this has ever happened in recorded history." Ozpin answered

"So what your saying is that the grimm that I kill will not deteriorate. Damn that makes your lives a whole lot easier." Eren said putting his hands behind his head as he leaned back in a relaxed sort.

"How so?" Qrow asked as he took a swig from his flask.

"Well, based on what you just said people have not been able to scavenge of grimm to use their bones or skin, or even study their anatomy. You can study them and find any potential weaknesses or understand why they grow more intelligent and aggressive with time, as well as sample their blood, if it has medical or venomous properties." he then took out gloves that looked like long beowolf claws. "Or make their limbs and bones into weapons and armor than someone can sell to huntsmen and huntresses for large amounts of money." he said as put away the claws.

"And why would you want to do that. With all the power you have I don't see why you would want to help us considering that your the only person that has this ability. It would be easy for you to make a living rather than helping us with information or anything." he said with a little interest in his voice.

"I have been bored with nothing to do for over half a year. Once I discovered this place I had hope that my boredom and loneliness would be silenced." the teen said thinking of the real reason he was here.

"Alright young man, since you already displayed the combat experience needed and seem to have an extensive knowledge of grimm I wish to make a suggestion. Why not join my academy?" Ozpin said as he smiled, The question made the other participant look at him like he was a mad man. "However, if you hurt any of my students in any matter that isn't justified. I will not hesitate to make your life worse than hell itself." he threated with a calm scowl that made him seem even scarier...to some.

"I will happily accept your offer. But that rule won't be a problem. I'll find an excuse just fine." he said in a joking manner causing Ozpin to let out a nervous chuckle.

"Alright, one last question. For intuition should I choose Birthstones or Chess pieces?" asked Ozpin in a confused manor.

"Hmm, you can learn more about a person or their behavior from chess pieces rather that birthstones. Not based upon variety but significance. Each piece in chess has it's weaknesses as well as their strengths and it is the player's responsibility to know those weakness and build upon them. Unless they just choose for the hell of it and grab the closest one without thinking and get out." he answered.

"Well, it seems that we have a similar view point." replied Ozpin as he stood to shake the boy's hand, which he did.

"I will be taking my leave now. It was an honor and privilege to meet you both." said the man as he jumped through the tower window.

'(sigh) Did he really have to break my window, he already broke the sealing.' Ozpin thought as he looked at Crow. "What do you think of him?"

"I don't think we can trust him. He just showed up out of thin air and didn't give us any information to go on." Crow answered in an irritated tone.

 **(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)**

"The only information for any file you may make for me is my age: fifteen and my name." he man said from behind the door.

"That being." asked Ozpin

 ** _"Eren Sights"_**

* * *

 _ **This is the M.M.**_

 **Well that was a thing**

 **...**

 **Eren: Let my mayhem as the ruler of the internet thrive.**

 **...**

 **Probably confused the fuck out of everyone, whatever I'll explain later(in the story).**

 _ **Eren**_ **: remind me why I can only break the fourth wall in author notes**

 **M.M.: because I like to keep it consistent without having a fourth wall breaker**

 ** _Eren_ : whatever, ****even though you promised me all the powers**

 **M.M.: Oh shut up. You're already going to be overpowered as hell you won't need any more power.**

 _ **Eren:**_ **Whatever. Double-crosser.**

 **M.M.: Okay that's it shutin you down**

 ** _Eren_ : Don't do it you Fu-**

 **The authors notes:**

 **1\. W** **hatever the hell you call it**

 **2\. I can't describe faces at all if you need a face just imagine a handsome fifteen year with a serious look most of the time.**

 **Now that I've covered every thing I shall be leaving**

 **BON VOYAGE**


	2. Introductions

**Aren't you guys happy I update so fast.**

 **"Their probably thinking 'this guy has no life'." Eren says with a scoff.**

 **Shut up Eren.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC(I don't even own half his powers) all of the content belongs to the respected owners.**

 _Unknown interrogation room_

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin said with a frown.

"More than anything." the girl from the red trailer said with a determined look.

Ozpin looked at Glynda as she gave him an eye roll." Well okay." Ozpin responded putting a smile on the girl.

"However, there will be another student of a similar age attending as well and he is very dangerous. I suggest you avoid him if at all possible." Ozpin said with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry sir I'll be careful." she said as she stormed out the room. Thinking 'I wonder who it is.'

 _On a ship to Beacon_

'I can't believe I had to ride with everyone else because it's "less conspicuous" then just using my methods.' Eren thought as he sat in the corner. He was wearing a black suit with a violet tie. Along with white gloves and black men's dress shoes. He thought he would have to dress formally for this. It seems he was wrong, as everyone else was wearing everyday clothing or armor. Or both.

The ship then docked and let everyone out.

"Finally." he said as he ran out the ship. Not noticing the girl that he bumped into. "Oh, sorry about that I-" he noticed the girl was looking over the cliff. When he looked at the cliff he saw why. The book she was reading was falling "Ah shit!" he said as he quickly put his hand in a holding look and opened it in a catching motion as the book came strait to him.

"I believe this is yours." he said as he held out the book just for it to snatched leaving a little smoke on his hand.

"Thank you." she said.

Now that he got a good look at her he could tell it was Blake from the Black trailer.

"No problem, Miss..." he paused as he waited for a full name. He thought it would be weird of him to say her name even if it wasn't given. He needed her last name anyway.

"Belladonna...Blake Belladonna." Blake said with seriousness.

"Well, Blake. I'll be seeing you around." he said as he waved goodbye.

"Wait. How did you get the book to come back to you?" she asked grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh that, well. Lets just say its one of my many 'powers'. Excuse me for a sec." once Eren finished saying this he took out a fist sized green syringe and jammed it into his wrist.

"Why would you do that." Blake asked with a hint of shock at the event that just transpired.

"Don't worry this is may annual dose, after I get my permanent transfusion I won't have to do this again." he said trying to cheer her up. Yeah, "trying" was the key word in that sentence.

"That wasn't the question." she replied a little irritated.

"I need this shot every time I use my powers and once I run out of EVE I need more to use my powers. Like this." a glowing red orb appeared in his hand

"What's that?" she asked looking at the weird orb.

"This is a hypnotize orb. It causes my enemies to get so pissed off that they attack their own guys. Anyway I'll see you later." he said as he threw the red orb in a random direction and hearing a splatter and "Hey!" at the end. 'I'm gonna regret that later.' he thought.

"WHAT ARE DOING." heard by the same voice.

'Or right now.' he thought as he hurried over to the scene.

Once he arrive he saw Weiss Schnee of the White trailer yelling at the girl from the Red trailer. He then realized he hit Weiss with the orb. He kept his attention on what she's saying.

"Fire, water, lightning, energy. Are you even listening, is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" as she was saying this, the insulted sniffed up a little dust by accident and looked ready to sneeze.

"Ah fuck." the black haired man then snatched the dust vile from Weiss' hand using telekinesis before the Red girl finished her sneeze. Weiss then looked at him with fire in her eyes and stomped over to him.

"GIVE ME THAT YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" she then snatched the vile from him and looked at her confused before snapping his figures and pausing everything.

'I get she may be feeling the effects of the hypnotize but still. Hmm, maybe it's my appearance that she found disliking.' his hand then started to shimmer and in seconds his hand had formed into a minor. Eren then looked at himself confused until he noticed three large red gill slits on each side of his neck. His face turned to surprise until he remembered another intellectual species called the faunas that feature animal characteristics.

"I wonder?" he started feeling his back until he found what he was looking for. A foot long fin sticking out the top of his back between his shoulder blades. "So that's why she called me that! She's being racist to the fact I'm a shark faunas!" he then unpaused everything and gave Weiss a death stare.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR FEELING THE EFFECTS OF MY HYPNOTYZE! I WILL END YOU IF YOU BE RACIST TO ME AGAIN! Waiting two more years to get in here is fine with me, STUPID BITCH ASS PRINCES!" he yelled using the nightmare voice(from Soul Caliber IV) as he grabbed her by the collar of her dress. She just gave a scowl to this.

"It's heiress, actually." a calm voice said. This got everyone's attention and saw that it was Blake who spoke. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." she said with a depressing information tone. Eren put said heiress down feeling that the fact killed his violet mood.

"FINALLY, some recognition." Weiss said as she glared at the red hooded girl.

'Way to add to her ego Blake.' Eren thought as he sighed. 'You know, I think that my hypnotize has nothing to do with her enraged attitude.'

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake continued in the same tone.

"WHA, HOW DARE...THE NERVE OF OFF. UUHH" Weiss tried to reply only to be a loss for words as she stormed off.

'And then bring it down three fold' Eren thought while snickering with little red.

"I promise I'll make this up to you." the silver eyed girl said with an apologetic tone.

'WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO MAKE UP SOMETHING TO A BITCH LIKE THAT!' Eren thought surprised by the kindness this girl was showing.

"(sighs)I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So what's..." the scythe wielder said to Blake only to see her walk away. "Welcome to Beacon." she says as she fell to her knees and lays on her back.

"It seems you don't want me to be your friend." Eren said surprising the girl considering the fact that she forgot he was even here.

"Oh, I...I'm sorry. Forgot you were here." she said looking down in a depressed manor.

"Jeez, most people at least learn my name before getting all sad about meeting me." Eren said making her think that she was being rude.

"You can at least help her up before trying to flirt with her." said a voice from behind making them turn around to see a scrawny blonde looking at them.

"THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT." Eren yelling taken back by the statement as he blushed furiously. "I'M NOT FILRTING WITH ANYONE. EVERYONE HERE IS OLDER THAN ME ANYWAY." he continued accidentally letting it slip.

"Wait what?" little red asked taken back by what was just said.

"Nothing...so let's get to intr-"

"No, I want to know what you meant by that." the red girl said with a glare in her eyes and puffy cheeks.

"(sigh)Well I guess some were bound to find out. My name is Eren Sights and I'm fifteen." he said "And down worry I worked it all out with Ozpin." he said foreseeing some violent action.

"Wait so your the other!" the silver eyed girl exclaimed.

"Define "other" would you." Eren said with irritation.

"I mean your the one Ozpin warned me about when he let me come to Beacon early." she explained with surprise and a little fear now backing away.

"It seems my reputation is already proceeding me. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Just don't piss me off." Eren said as he started rubbing his fingers together creating small sparks.

"Okay that's kinda creepy." the blonde said backing away.

"What makes any of this creepy you stupid blonde." Eren said as his clenched fist was now completely covered in electricity.

"Okay one, that's stereotypical. Two, the names Jaune Arc. And three." looks at the girl. "You can't tell me that's not creepy." Jaune said gaining a slight nod.

"Well, "Jaune" I hate to cut are meeting short but I think we should get to the Meeting Hall. Theirs suppose to be a speech in." Eren stopped and looked at his watch. " Five minutes. You should go to little red. Unless you plan on leaving before you even start he said as he through what looked like a rope of lightning at the school which then brought him to the open door.

"MY NAMES RUBY ROSE!" she yelled as she watched him go flying.

Jaune started running. "WE NEED TO HURRY OR WERE GONNA BE LA- WHERE ARE YOU!" he said looking for Ruby until he saw her at the open door.

"SORRY JAUNE I REALLY NEED TO STAY HERE!" she yelled back disappearing in a buddle of rose petals.

'Great, not only am I gonna be late but I also need to find another nice corky girl to talk to.' he thought as he continued running.

 _In the meeting hall_

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked

"You mean since you ditched me and it all went to ?!" Ruby insinuated arms crossed and with a glare.

"Yikes, meltdown already." Yang assumed.

"No, it was someone else that had a melt down. Then this shark guy came out and left using some lightning rope." Ruby replied sounding unintentionally sarcastic.

"Are you being sarcastic?" the sibling asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh I wish. Some red stuff got in my eyes that made me trip over some crubby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me and this shark faunas came and took her vile of dust and got yelled at and then he yelled back at her and just I wanted people to stop yelling at each other." Ruby said. They heard a "YOU" in the distance and decided to check it out. When they got their they saw a scene of heiress Weiss Schnee yelling up the at the top wall.

"Why is she...hey Ruby did that shark faunas happen to be wearing a suit with a purple tie?" Yang asked as she saw the person Weiss was yelling at.

"It was more of a violet tie, but yeah. Why?" the sibling said not really wanting to look for a person the professor warned her to stay away from.

"Because he's right their." the blonde said as she pointed high up the wall to see a man in a suit holding on to the ceiling with his right hand, seemingly scouting the area and ignoring the heiress' protest.

"Hey, get down from their!" Ruby yelled getting his attention.

He smiled and then jumped down yelling "HEADS UP!" as he fell. People made a large opening in front of Yang and Ruby. He landed in a kneeling position but landed to hard and made a few spider web cracks where he landed. He stood up and looked at everyone's faces of shock with confusion. "What?"

"You just stood up from a jump at fifty feet in the air and shrugged it off without a scratch!" Ruby voiced everyone's thoughts still wide eyed herself.

"Was it only fifty feet it seemed like higher. However, I don't see the problem, I've dropped from several thousand feet in the air and walked it off fine." this put everyone in an incomprehensible state of face palm until they heard a cough over the speaker. Everyone looked and saw Ozpin at the microphone and Professor Goodwitch standing at his side.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Ozpin then looked at Eren and ended with "It is up to you to take the first step." walking off the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, your dismissed." Goodwitch said.

"He seemed kinda...off." Yang commented.

"Almost like he wasn't even their." Ruby agreed.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang just remembered what occurred before the speech.

"Wait!" they said in unison before looking back for Eren only to find he left.

 _In the ballroom where everyone was sleeping._

"Its like a big Slumber Party." Yang said as she dove into her sleeping bag.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said as she continued writing.

"I know I do." the blonde bombshell said as she purred at the sight of three shirtless muscular guys. Which was then ruined once Jaune stepped into her line of vision.

"Uh. What's that?" she asked seeing her sister writing.

"A letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." the little rose answered.

"AWW THAT SO CUTE!" Yang replied receiving a pillow to the face in the process.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friend with me to school, its weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby said looking down.

"What about Jaune. He's...nice. There you go. Plus one friend, that's a hundred percent increase." Ruby then adjusted herself to lay on her back.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Ruby commented

"Okay, one that's horrible math. If that were true you would have a fifty percent increase. And two, there are no negative friends only enemies. Also, where am I in this because it's clear that you haven't categorized me as friend or foe." A familiar voice said behind them and when they looked they saw the tall violet eyed boy crouching beside them barefoot in black basket ball shorts and a tank top with a pentagram on it.

"(sigh)Why do you insist on showing up at the weirdest times Eren." Ruby said not in the mood.

"I guess you think of me as an enemy then." Eren said a little saddened by the girl's reaction.

"When I was asked to come to Beacon, Ozpin told me to stay away from you. He seem freaked and such a calm man doesn't just freak like that for no reason. So tell me, why are you so special." she asked some what irritated.

"An accident five years ago isolated me from anyone I may have called family. It also lead me to "develop" my abilities. Out of sheer loneliness, I searched for half a year looking for somewhere to call home but once I came here I finally felt like, this is it. This place is right for me. So a few days ago I used my powers on a few Grimm. And here I am sharing my life story with someone who views me as the enemy." he explained leaving big details out as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to make a kind of strategy to use tomorrow." he said as he walked to the armory.

Leaving the two girls to feel only sorry for the young man.

"I need to apologize." was all Ruby could say as she went to sleep.

 _The Next Day_

Eren had woken to the wake up call meant for the guy sleeping next him of "Its morning, its morning, its morning" by a hyperactive motor mouth of a girl that seemed to like two things. To talk and her friend, who she talked nonstop to for the past few hours not even stopping to eat or take a breath. Eren made mental comments to everything she went on about.

"We've been friends for soooo long, what are the odds we'd still be together, well not 'together' together, not that I'm saying your not handsome, you are handsome but that'd just be weird, right."

'I'm starting to feel sorry for this guy.' Eren thought trying to ignore the girl.

"(Mouth full)Right what was I thinking, but still I hope we end up on the same team together, (swallows pancake)Oooo we should come up with some sort of plan to make sure we end up on the same team together."

'For his sake, I hope it doesn't work' Eren thought finishing his own pancakes.

"What if we bribe the headmaster, no that won't work he has a school, I know we'll have some sort of signal like a distress signal like a distress signal (gasp) a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest, can you imitate a sloth-"

"Nora." the guy said in a calm collected voice as if he did this a million times. Each day.

"Yes Ren." Nora said finally stopping to let him answer.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren replied in the same tone.

"(Nora thought for a bit)That's why it's PERFECT no one will suspect were working together." she insinuated

"Come on Nora, lets go." he said with a smile as he started walking off.

"But not 'together' together, hehehehehe." The motor mouth said as she skipped along side Ren.

'Ren must have been friends with Nora for a long time to deal with that bullshit and still crack a smile.' Eren thought as he began putting on his normal clothing.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about." Ruby asked going through her locker.

"Ah, who knows. So you seem awfully chipper this morning." the sibling replied with a nod.

"Hmph. Yep no more awkward small talk or gettin' to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she caressed Crescent Rose.

"Well, remember Ruby your not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up your gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said

"(Grown)You sound like Dad. Okay first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting. And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink Milk." the scythe wielder said as she crossed her arms.

"Therefore your argument is invalid Yang, though your dad seems like a smart guy you should listen to him Miss Rose." Eren said in a Spiderman crouch on top of Ruby's locker. "Otherwise you'll have no one to count on once teams are formed."

"Well no one asked you, and to answer your question, I'll just be on my sister's team." Ruby said with a matter of fact tone.

"Um, maybe you should be on someone else's team." Yang replied as she caressed her hair.

"My dearest sister Yang are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me." Ruby inquired with a scowl.

'Pretty much.' Eren thought as Yang mouthed "help me". He then sighed "She's thinking that you need to break out of the shell you created for yourself." he responded with a smirk as Yang mouthed "Thank you" back.

"WHAT THE!? I DON'T NEED TO BREAK OUT OF MY SHELL THATS ABSOLUTLY-"

"RIDICLOUS! Theirs no way that I put my gear if locker six-three-six yesterday, I would have remembered having to count that high. Oh why does this have to happen today?" Jaune said walking past the three not realizing he finished Ruby's thought.

"And he thinks I'm creepy." Eren muttered to himself. 'I mean come on who finishes another person's thought like that.' he thought the last comment with a sense of joking fright.

"I'M SORRY." Ruby said to Eren out of the blue surprising said person.

"U...uu...um excuse me, your what?" Eren exclaimed surprised that the girl he's been annoying since he got here was apologizing to him for an unknown reason.

"I...I brought up an uncomfortable subject yesterday and I'm sorry. I was just wondering why the professor was so interested in you," the silver eyed girl said questionably.

"Oh, if that's all it is you could have just asked. I think it's because I'm the only case where the corpse of the grimm I've killed hasn't evaporated." he waited for them to process this and then..

"THEY WHAT?!" the sisters screamed in unison, shocking Eren so much he fell off Ruby's locker. Once he got up he was immediately met by mad dog faces from the two siblings.

"Ye...Yeah how do you think I made it in here at this age?" he pointed out.

"We thought that you were some type of prodigy like my sister." Yang said embarrassed.

"But wait, why don't you were any armor or protection." Ruby asked genuinely interested.

"Any armor would prevent me from using some of my other abilities and restrict my movement a lot. I also don't want people to mistaken me for a White Fang member, that seems like a bad plan." Eren answered intellectually.

Before they could continue they heard an "aaahhhh" followed by an "I'm sorry". Once they looked, they saw Jaune pinned to the wall by a spear. Then the intercom enhancing professor Goodwitch's message "Would all first year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation. Again all first year students please report to beacon cliff immediately." After that Weiss and an Amazonian red head walked away as she did this the spear flew into her hand as she continued to walk. The three then walked up to Jaune.

"So whose flirting now monsieur Arc." Eren mocked with a bow as he offered Jaune a hand.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong." Jaune whined as he took the offered hand.

"Snow Angel might have worked if you had looks that didn't make you look like you fell down the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down." Eren replied which made the two sisters snicker at the comment. "Miss Rose would you mind helping him sense your the most acquainted with him."

"Fine. And don't call me Miss Rose. My name is Ruby. R-U-B-Y RUBY, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL BECAUSE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. I'M YOUR FRIEND!" RUBY said angrily. "Now come on Jaune. Lets go." she said as she helped him to the cliffs.

'Damn it Jaune pull it together!' Eren thought angrily.

 _Beacon Cliff_

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin said

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. today." Goodwitch said in her usual manor.

Eren heard a whine from Ruby to his left.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time her at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued.

Eren heard another whine from Ruby 'This doesn't give her a lot of options.' he thought with a smirk.

"That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said.

"And then a high pitched "WHAT!" was heard from Ruby. 'It seems that once we land we won't get much of a choice in the manor, so I'll have to stay hidden." he then cracked a mischievous grin. "Not a problem." He also heard a "see I told you." as Ozpin continued.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet are position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said.

Jaune made a gulp at this.

"You will be monitored and graded for deration of your initiation, but are instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandon temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are their any questions?"

"Yeah, um sir-"

"Good now take your positions." the professor said intentionally interrupting Jaune.

Everyone took some sort of position, with the exception of Jaune and Eren. They started hearing launching.

"If your going to ask how to land, then allow me to educate you on the subject. You have to use your own gear and abilities to land safely." Eren said as they were both launched.

Before Eren could get real far though a giant bat like grimm flew straight in front of him. Rather than panicking though he let momentum carry him until he was about to fly past the left side of it's head. He grabbed the left ear of the grimm and used his momentum to pull it to the right side of it's head, twisting it's neck and killing it instantly. Which further propelled him forward.

"This is going to be the best test ever." Eren said with a massive grin on his face.

 **So tell me what you think**

 **BON VOYAGE!**


	3. Initiation

**I would like to say one thing.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _With Eren in the Emerald Forest_

"Jeez, I landed way ahead of everyone else. Damn you Ozpin, making me seal up my all my powers cause they may cause suspicion." Eren said

 **(Flashback)**

 _Yesterday in the ballroom_

'Okay, it seems everyone's asleep.' Eren said as he smoke dashed quietly to the window. He then opened the window and started heading for the cliffs so he wouldn't disturb anyone. Once he got their he found a clearing and drew a unicursal octagram on the ground using a red liquid. 'Good thing grimm's blood works just as a good substitute for demon's blood. And good thing the head master said I could keep the gemstones he had. Otherwise this would have taken a lot longer.' he thought relaxingly as he place the gemstones on the corners of the octagram.

a pear-cut Ruby,

a round-cut Diamond,

an oval-cut Onyx,

a trillion-cut yellow Sapphire,

a asscher-cut lemon Quartz,

a marquise-cut Garnet,

a emerald-cut Emerald,

and a cabochon-cut Rhodolite.

"Now time to get started." he said as he walked to the center of the octagram and sat cross-legged. He then clasped his hands together started his chant.

I call upon thy lord that watches us day and night.

To seal the darkness that has become stronger than the light.

To be oppressed and taken.

Not for thy mind to awaken.

But to only those I deem worthy to open the seal.

To thy I request to fulfill this deal.

For it is you that shall heed my word.

And shall not leave it unheard.

Suddenly the circle stated glowing an ire red and the gems started to glow there respective colors and float. After a few minutes the same unicursal octagram appeared on the back of his neck with the exception of also having a blood tearing eye in the center as everything stopped glowing and the gemstones dropped slowly to the ground.

"God I forgot how much that hurts." he muttered to himself as he limped to the school to get some rest.

* * *

Eren opened his hand holding a bag with the gems. "I'll have to find someone to open at least one of the eight levels of my seal before they take affect. Wait, what level carries which power? Hmm...I believe it went...(took out a paper.)

LEVEL 8: Sonar, Healing factors, Thunder Drop, Smoke Dash, Light Speed, Video Surge, Boulder Dash, the Thrusters, Lightning tether and hook, Induction Grind, Gigawatt Blades, Ground Smash, and Digital Weapons.

LEVEL 7: Dark Sector glaive powers(steal, Aftertouch, Energy trap and pulse, and the power-throw).

LEVEL 6: Prototype shields, Dark Sector shield, Frost shield, Shift, Shroud of Invisibility, Mercer and Heller armors, and Polarity wall.

LEVEL 5: all bolts(alpha, skull, magnum, etc.), Concrete Shrapnel, Video Torrent, Neon Beam, and Smoke Shot.

LEVEL 4: all blasts(Detonation, alpha, gravitation, etc.), all grenades(ice, napalm, sulfur, stasis bubble, cluster, etc.),

LEVEL 3: Summoning powers(Pack Leader, Spikers, etc.), all rockets(redirect, sticky, alpha, etc.), Bloodthirsty Blades, Cinder Missile, Phosphor Beam, Concrete Barrage, Firebird Strike, Kinetic Pulse, and Ice launch.

LEVEL 2: Claws, Hammerfists, Musclemass, Whipfist, Tendrils, Blade, and Bio-Bomb.

LEVEL 1: Infected Creator, Biomass Expulsion, Tendril Barrage, GroundSpike Graveyard, Critical Pain, Ionic Vortex, Ionic Storm, Ionic Drain, Ionic Freeze, Orbital Drop, Radiant Sweep, Hellfire Swarm, and any combos of them.

"Yeah, this list came in handy." he said as he stuffed it in his pocket. "Wait, does that mean I still have everything else not listed, hmm...I'll check once the seal takes effect." he wondered as he found Ruby and Weiss walking for a mountain.

"That could not have ended any worse for either of them." he thought as he decided to follow them from a distance.

"This is a terrible plan. Do you really think we'll even survive riding a nevermore let alone be able to see where the temple is while riding!" Weiss complained as they made it to the summit. Both her and Ruby hid behind a rock as they noticed that their was a large sleeping nevermore guarding a nest.

"See its sleeping, that makes it easier to get in it's back. Rather than when it's flying." Ruby whispered as she disappeared in a buddle of pedals and reappeared on the back of the nevermore.

Weiss sighed before using her glyphs to get on it's back as well.

"So how do we-"

Suddenly a Cyan beam struck the large bird on the beak waking it up and causing it to take off.

"THE HELL WAS THAT." Weiss yelled as she looked for the one who fired but could only see a shimmer.

Eren snickered as he watched the nevermore grow further away. Just as he was about to leave he saw another nevermore fly to the nest and drop two bodies from it's mouth. Eren waited for the beast to leave. After hearing a girl scream the creature stopped feeding and left. Eren then rushed to the mutilated bodies. "I've gotta hurry and get to helping Jaune." he said as he used his tendrils to consume the mutilated bodies. Also making sure to collect their weapons. He noticed something that peeked his interest. 'There both conduits.' he decided he'd figure it out later write now he had to help Jaune.

Eren used his sonar to find Jaune as he ran all the way their slicing anything in his way. He arrived to the sight of a Death Stalker with a tail frozen to the ground and Ruby coming to an agreement with Weiss.

"Your fine." Weiss said about to walk off only to be interrupted when the Death Stalker broke the ice and raised it's claws to strike the two girls. Everyone closed their eyes and waited for the strike. It never came. When they opened their eyes they saw Eren holding the massive claws back with his now large gray hands.

"EREN!" the five that knew him yelled in unison with shock. Those that didn't know him just watched in shock of what he just did.

"What?" he said still staring the Death Stalker down. It then raised it's tail to strike, when Eren noticed this he through the claws to the ground and caught the tail inches from his face. "Never tried this before." he said as his right arm became covered in a swarm of veins, and then reappeared as a red pulsating arm that looked like a collection of roots that formed three talons. He then proceeded to wrap the Death Stalker in a some sort of web of red tentacles using the new hand. "YOU NEED TO MOVE I CAN'T HOLD IT FOR LONG." he yelled as one of the tentacles snapped.

"But-"

"GO NOW! GRAB A PIECE AND RUN!" he ordered interrupting Ruby as more of the tentacles snapped.

"R...Right. Lets go." Ruby said as she and Jaune grabbed their pieces and ran.

Once they left Eren changed his tendril arm into a hammerfist and brought the massive fist down on the scorpion's head dazing it for a while. Eren took this opportunity to run. 'This may be cowardly however I need to make sure that someone else is dead so I can't form a team.' he thought running deeper in the forest. He use his sonar to find any traces of an injured human, he got sidetrack when he noticed that...'None of them are conduits. Whoa, whoa getting sidetracked by power-hunger.' he then looked for an injured faunas. He completely stopped what he was doing. "ALL OF THEM ARE CONDUITS." he reacted, then he noticed an injured faunas on the sonar and focused on it.

Once he got their he watched as a girl fought off a massive beowolf pack. "How about I send them help." he said as he activated Pack Leader. But was deeply shocked when, instead of his brawlers showing up, four beowolf majors appeared at his side. "How interesting." he said as he pointed to the girl who seemed unaffected by his pack's presence. When he knew the pack was going to lose, he ordered them to surround her and once they did, he dismissed them. The pack then exploded in a cloud of evaporation leaving the girl in pieces.

"Guess I over did it." Eren said walking over to her. He was about to consume her when a huge centipede looking grimm grabbed him and dragged him away using it's antennae.

"THAT YOUR BEST!" he tormented as he escaped the grip and landed with a backflip in a crouch facing the grimm. Just for a Rhinoceros looking grimm to come and ram him to the side.

Before he could land, a tongue shot out at him and caught him spinning him around until he was thrown to a tiger like grimm with massive fangs and a large amount of spikes on its back. Eren was then cross slashed by the tiger to the center of the clearing. Once he stood up and healed he observed the situation. To his ten o'clock there was the large saber-tooth grimm staring him down, to his two there was a massive rhino with two horns protruding up from it's head and covered in bone armor. The centipede at his twelve was covered in bone armor and had a pair of large pincers in a snake strike position. He looked for his last attacker but found nothing.

'My other powers were effected by the change in worlds, lets see if my visions were effected.' he thought as he switched to thermal vision and saw nothing, then when he changed to infected vision and everything turned red. He saw the grimm as white figures, he also noticed a lizard looking grimm on the tree behind the centipede with three horns from it's head pointing forward and thagomizer for a tail. 'This can get interesting.' he thought as he formed his mercer armor and blade. He looked behind him and noticed the sun was setting. 'Fucking War Child **(AN:1)** , I need to finish this fast, if I'm gonna get a relic in time.'

Eren thought of the fastest way to end it. He then snapped his figures and grinned manically. Before the enemy could strike he activated GroundSpike Graveyard and focused on the centipede.

"Let's see your armor protect you from this." he said calmly as the grimm was eviscerated by the spikes. The now enraged tiger grimm charged the heavy breathing boy.

'Time to pull a Maine.' he thought as he grabbed the massive fangs using his Musclemass and brought the still charging grimm to a stop. He then proceeded to rip the fangs off the tiger and slam them back into it completely obliterating it's head. Eren then consumed most of the grimm before being interrupted by the rhino.

"YOUR INTERRUPTING MY MEAL!" he yelled as he caught the rhino by the horn and used Ionic Storm to scorch it and finished it with a decapitation using the blade. When he finished consuming the two grimm he looked and saw the now visible lizard running.

"Fucking pussy." he said as he ran for it. After about half an hour of running Eren stopped when he realizing he was at the temple. He looked back and noticed the grimm was long gone.

"Whatever, I'll let it go for now." he said. He noticed the destroyed moon was out. "Shit, gotta hurry." he said as he grabbed the only pieces remaining and started running full speed. He cleared the trees in his path with his blade, until it disappeared n a cluster of veins. "Well the seals working." he inquired irritated.

* * *

 _In the Meeting hall_

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin said about to walk off.

"Wait professor, what happened to Eren." Ruby said with a worried tone

"It seems he will arrive in(looks at his scroll) three...two..." he answered looking at the screen showing Eren's location. Something then crashed on to the stage from above surrounded in electricity.

"One." Ozpin finished with a frown.

Eren stood up and looked at the faces of anger as the lightning dispersed. "What?" he asked, until he remembered. "Oh yeah sorry about that." he said as he took of the saber-tooth mask to reveal himself, there was an interesting change in him. Rather than having his standard indigo eyes his eyes were now grimm red. He was also wearing rerebraces with blades at the elbows and vambraces both made out of grimm bone with a red wavy pattern. "I forgot I was wearing that." he looked to Ozpin and threw him a black knight piece and black rook piece. "I believe these are yours." he said as he walked started walking off, only to be stopped when Ruby stepped in front of him.

"Where's your partner and why did you collect two pieces?" she asked intently puffing her cheeks.

"I'll answer both your questions with one answer...three people died in that forest." he said as he dropped the set of weapons he collected. "Let them rest in peace." he said. 'Or in pieces.' he mentally added with an internal snicker.

"So~...back to interrogation. Why were you so late?" Ozpin asked very lightly effected by the student deaths.

"After I found the third body I was about to head back when these four different grimm majors attacked me. So I had to kill all but one of them." he said in a deeper voice then usual.

"What happened to the last one?" Ozpin asked.

"HORSED OUT LIKE A BITCH!" the red eyed faunas said with a grin. "So~, what team am I on?" he asked sarcastically. The headmaster just smiled at this which changed Eren's grin to a scowl and frown.

"We can't have one student acting as a single unit. Therefore we need to form a team of five." the white haired man said as he turned to the crowd. "Any team who does not wish to have Eren Sights as a fifth member is dismissed." once the Ozpin finished all had left either for fear or rascal reasons. The only teams that remained were teams JNPR and RWBY.

"Alright due to the lack of people that are "participating" we will be assigning him to a team based on most interaction with it's members." as Ozpin said this Ruby and Yang bumped fists. "Let's start with team JNPR." Ozpin finished as he pressed a button on his scroll starting a montage on the screen above.

The screen showed Eren yelling at Jaune in the court yard. It then changed to Eren asking Ren to move a little so Eren could sleep next to him, to Nora's wake up call through her mourning talking endlessly as the two boys walked together in unison. The scene then changed to when he helped Jaune up after the spear stuck him to the wall. And continued to the cliff and Eren's explanation on landing strategy to Jaune. And ended when Eren held back the Death Stalker from both teams.

They were about to ask how he did it but they had to. "Save all questions for the end of the end of the film." as Eren put it, holding up his hand.

"And now for team RWBY." Ozpin said as he swiped a hand across his scroll to reveal a new montage.

The screen shows Eren using telekinesis to grab a book which he gave back to Blake, after that he threw the red orb which hit Weiss. After Eren ran to them, waiting a few seconds before he grabbed the dust vile preventing the explosion.

"SHOW THATS HOW THAT HAPPENED!" Ruby and Weiss said in sync now glaring at Eren.

"Okay before you prove that I've had a far larger interaction with team RWBY, may I make a suggestion." Eren said not paying attention to the girls in front of him.

"Alright." Ozpin said with peeked interest at what Eren had to say and paused the video.

"Since your making me work with others. I suggest joining neither team and rather preforming as a substitute and (cough) friend. If one of the team's members is rendered "incapacitated"." he said with a honest tone.

Ozpin thought on the subject for a little, before agreeing. This caused both teams to feel supersized that Ozpin would agree. And disappointed that they weren't getting an official new team member. "I only have one question...where are you staying?" Ozpin asked with a little amusement. The question seemed put Eren on the spot. He had failed to come up with an arrangement and his face transitioned from one of cocky success to one of sheer horror.

"I...I...Umm. I-I don't know." Eren replied as he looked down in defeat.

"Wait, can't he just stay with us". Ruby intervened catching everyone by surprise.

"Are you sure M-(coughs) Ruby. I'm pretty sure that if that's what were doing some people might get the wrong idea." Eren implied catching himself. Unfortunately she was the only person that didn't understand what he was implying as everyone else blushed furiously making him internally chuckle.

"Why is everyone blushing?" Ruby asked innocently

"From me implying that-" Eren was about to respond as the rest wasn't understandable.

"Nothing you need to know Ruby." the WBY of RWBY said as they covered Eren's mouth glaring at him in the process.

"You guys are no fun" Eren said as he shook off the girls.

"So where is the room anyway?" he asked walking up to Ozpin.

"Here are the room numbers I suggest you get some rest. Your schedules, uniforms, and scrolls should be in your rooms." Ozpin explained " Except for you Eren. Here's your scroll and schedule, you came figure out something for your uniform." he said coldly as he gave Eren his materials. "You have busy days tomorrow. Be as reasonable as possible with timing." he joked.

"Lead the way. Leaders." Eren said taking a bow with his hand pointed toward the door. No one noticed that his irises went from red to pure white, barely visible against the sclera as they walked out.

* * *

 _In the halls_

"So what happened to you guys after you left me?" Eren asked as they were walking.

"We were runni-"

"Hold that thought." Eren said interrupting Nora. He walked over to Blake and took hold of her shoulder. And instantly shadows started coming from her body and surrounded his hand. "God, I hate this part." he said as he felt his hand burn.

"What are you-?!" Blake asked as he was blasted into the wall unconscious. She was about to rush him only for her to collapse herself.

"We need to get them to the infirmary!" Ruby said as everyone helped take them to the infirmary.

* * *

 _In_ Blake _'s mind_

 **Blake's internal monologue:**

I was a member for most of my life. Even before. When things were different. The White Fang was intended to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunas. However, when we were subject discrimination and hatred, when humanity thought of us as lesser beings, The White Fang stood up as our voice. I took part in everything, from boycotts to rallies and I really thought we were making a difference.

But then are leader stepped down and then "he" came into play. Once he came, EVERYTHING changed. Rather than being peaceful and nonviolent, we were suddenly terrorizing humans for what seemed to be both business and. FUN! We were becoming the monsters everyone was making us out to be. So when my old childhood friend was planning to eliminate crew members because they were just their at the wrong time. I decided that it was enough, and left. After that I still wanted to make a difference. So I joined Beacon and disguised. I'm gonna help faunas from the inside. People are gonna hate faunas for who they are. NOT WHAT THEY are!

* * *

 _In the infirmary_

Eren woke up to grunting. He opened his eyes and saw Blake sitting up holding her head. He looked at the clock and saw it was six-thirty.

"Mourning sleep head." he said in a casual tone.

"What did you do to me?" she asked painfully.

"Don't worry, you'll be good in about half an hour." he responded avoiding the question.

"Oka~y. Why did you do it?" Blake asked completely confused on the subject.

He looked around and noticed they were alone.

"I'm going to try something. Give me a thumbs up if you can hear me." Eren said. This was different though she did hear him, rather felt the words form in her head. She reluctantly gave him a thumb. "To answer your question, I can gain the memories and abilities of individuals with a certain gene. I was interested in what happened to you guys and I didn't what to listen to Nora's explanation of it. You also possessed the gene, so I solved my problem. I wasn't excepting everything else." he said as he remembered everything.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!?" Blake yelled as she pinned his exhausted body to the bed with a blade at his throat.

"SHH~. Just think your answer." he said not wanting to wake any others.

'Alright. How much did you see?' she thought calming herself still having the blade to his throat.

"I saw everything. But don't worry based on your view point I can tell that your not one of them any more. So I won't tell anyone." the red eyed faunas said telepathically trying to comfort the girl.

There was a long pause, and then...

'I saw your story too.' she answered back shivering at the thought. This put Eren in a frenzy. Blake was struggled to hold him down, but she was able to hold him long enough for him to calm down.

"Please, don't ruin this for me." Eren begged on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"Don't worry, based on what I saw, this is the only chance you've got out of that power-hungry existence where you have nothing." she said in a sympathetic tone triggering his emotional breakdown. He let out 3 years worth of held back emotions in one sitting. After several minutes of crying Eren calmed down.

"I have to get ready for school. I suggest you get some rest." Blake said as she got off him and started walking to the door.

"Wait, take this." the shark faunas said as he through something from a small bag to the former White Fang agent. She turned around and caught it with one hand. When she opened her palm she was stunned to see a string necklace with an Onyx attached to it. "Just consider it a symbol of are trust. Have a good day, Cat." he said as he waved.

* * *

 _In a warehouse_

"Uh!" Torchwick complained as he slammed his phone down on the table. He took out a cigar and lit it with his signature litter as a White Fang Grunt pushed a cart with a massive case to his side. Torchwick flipped five credit cards up and down before placing them on the table only to be taken by the Grunt.

"Open it" the crime lord said.

Using a crowbar, the grunt opened the case reveling a wide variety of dust. Torchwick grabbed an uncut blue dust crystal to ensure it's reality.

"Were gonna need more men." he said evilly.

* * *

 **M.M.: All righty then, sorry I'm late I had a lot of distractions.**

 **Eren: Excuses, Excuses.**

 **M.M.: Shut up Eren.**

 **Eren: I'm setting up my rule now**

 **M.M.: What. no. you don't get to do that for at least two more chapters**

 **Eren: man that's bullshit I wanna-.**

 **M.M.: Shutting you down before you ruin the surprise.**

 **Eren: I GONNA BE LIKE DE-**

 **Author's notes:**

 **1\. I was listing to war child when I wrote that**

 **Disclaimer: I own only one thing and that's the OC.**

 **BON VOYAGE**


	4. Envy

**Disclaimer: I own none of this stuff**

* * *

 _In grimm's studies_

"Showing up thirty minutes early just so I could name a few new species of grimm sounded better than it actually is." Eren complained as he was given the details. He was "wearing" the school uniform he made using his shape shifting. He had an exact replica of the uniform, being a black suit with gold outlines, a white dress shirt, a red tie, and black dress shoes.

"It can't be helped, it stops confusion from stirring in the research division. The first to discover them gets to name them." said the professor. He had neatly cut and done gray hair with large eyebrows and a big gray asterix mustache. He went by the name professor Port "So what will you call them." he said as he pointed to the pictures of the variety of grimm that looked like a wasp, centipede, rhino, saber-tooth tiger, and lizard now identified as a chameleon.

"The **Scolopendra**." Eren said as he pointed to the centipede.

"The **Diceros**." he continued pointing to the rhino.

"The **Mandarinia**." he said as he pointed to the hornet.

"The **Jaggedsin**." pointing to the chameleon.

"And the **Sherekhan**." the shark faunas finished with a grin as he pointed to the tiger.

"What astounding choices." Port said proudly.

"It's what I can do." Eren commented about to leave.

"Before you leave to get breakfast. Tell me, what skills do you possess? It was not in your file." the large professor asked with blooming curiosity.

"I wasn't going to get breakfast...I don't need it. As for my abilities, I have sealed most of them away. I can only list and describe them as they are inaccessible until I find people that are worthy of possessing (takes out seven string necklaces with a different gem on each one) these, as well as my trust." Eren responded.

"Well it seems you better get to it so I can update your file." Port said smiling under his mustache.

"I would love to show you what powers I didn't seal. However I would like to do it during class just so I can freak everyone out." the shark faunas said with a maniacal grin.

"(Hearty laugh)Well you'll get your chance in 20 minutes." Port said in an excited manor.

 _15 minutes later..._

"Their gonna bring it down too the wire." the red eyed boy said looking at his watch. "Might as well chose my seat." he started looking around until he noticed a seat in the back right of the room. 'Perfect.' he thought as he sat down. Suddenly team RWBY came bursting through the door and took the only empty seats left. Eren check his watch and saw they had two minutes to spare. 'Nice of them to show up.' he thought with an eye roll.

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey, Ha-ha." Port explained as their was a cricket chirp that could be heard throughout the room.

'Or food.' Eren mentally added with a smirk.

"Uh~, and you will to upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more then to tear you to pieces...

'No shit Sherlock.' Eren mentally commented.

"And that's were we come in. Huntsmen. Huntresses." the professor continued adding a wink at the end.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can not protect themselves. From what you ask. Why, the very world." Port said raising his fist. Only getting one student to follow.

'Not a good start to a ten thousand fist raised army.' Eren thought as he downloaded music below his desk.

"That is what you are training to become. But first we will be privileged to see a man whose abilities pass that of even dust itself. Eren Sights would you please step forward." Port said with enthusiasm.

"Finally." Eren responded as he jumped from his seat and landed with a few backflips at Port's side. "Feel free to ask any questions throughout the demonstration."

"How is this animal powerful? Just because he can do an impressive stunt." a large brute said in the seat in the back left of the room.

"And you think you can do better Mr..." Eren said raising an eyebrow.

"Cardin Winchester. And of course I can jump better than a filthy beast like you!" Winchester argued as he stood up.

"Well Mr. Winchester, judging by your size I doubt you could successfully land a jump to team RWBY." the shark faunas mocked as the class giggled a little from his comment.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Cardin yelled as slammed his desk. Eren made a two fingered hand sigh and a weird wind then developed. He gestured for his foe to come get him as the wind dispersed from his hand. Cardin then came charging down the stairs.

"It seems we have a volunteer." Port said in an approving manor.

"I wouldn't." Eren warned as Cardin stepped on the trap that he just planted launching the brute in the air.

The **Cyclone Trap** Plasmid. This ability allows me to plant a trap of wind that blasts enemies into the air. Traps can be placed on any surface and combined with other powers for other effects and more damage.

Eren's hand then became frozen with icicles coming out. He open his hand and shot a shard of ice completely encasing the racist in ice.

 **Frost bite**. a combination of the **Old man Winter** and **Winter Blast** Plasmids. This allows me to Freeze enemies for long periods of time. I can also let loose a stream of ice that freeze anything touched by it.

His hand then became covered in barnacles and octopus like suckers. A tentacle made out of water grabbed the still frozen Cardin and brought him to Eren in a grasp.

 **Undertow**. A Vigor that allows me to blast away enemies with a jet of water, as well as grab enemies from afar and bring them to me.

Eren then made is hand into a holding position. Once he opened it in a stop fashion and then pointed at Cardin, the frozen child was then blasted against the wall breaking the ice.

The **Sonic Boom** plasmid blasts back any opponent with extreme force.

His hand then developed feathers and talons. He then pointed to Cardin and a flock of small nevermores started to attack him.

 **Murder of Crows** , or **Nevermores** in this case. This vigor allows me to summon a murder of crows to attack targets. I can also lay out a nest trap which actives on contact with an enemy.

Weiss raises her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee." Eren pointed.

"You keep saying Vigors and Plasmids. What are they and what are the differences?" Weiss asked being the only one strict enough to take notes.

"Excellent question Ms. Schnee. Vigors and Plasmids are made from processed ADAM and introduce modified stem cells into the body, allowing for genetic modification and mutation."

The difference being, Plasmids are syringes powered by EVE, (hand develops a hive texture with wasps coming in and out of it) such as this plasmid **Insect Swarm.** Allowing me to summon a swarm of wasps to attack enemies.(He then sent a swarm at the brute now being double teamed by the swarm and murder) this is a plasmid and powered by EVE.

"Vigors are beverages powered by salts.(becomes surrounded in whipping wind) like this vigor **Charge**. Which lets me lunge at enemies with a tornado blow." Eren explained as he flew at Cardin punching him in the gut. Eren then picked him up and threw him to the opposite side of the room.

"However, I also possess several powers beyond my plasmids and vigors like super hu- oops I mean super faunas strength, speed, agility, and endurance allowing the feat you saw before Ozpin's speech." he said as everyone else remembered the event.

"What are you guys waiting for?! Dove, Sky, GET HIM!" the fallen racist ordered at his teammates who were then shaken into reality. The two boys took out their weapons. The blonde one took out a gun sword, and the silver one took out a halberd. The blonde then fired at Eren whose hand looked to be a decaying black hand with the bones of his fingers holding a orange portal.

 **Return to Sender.** A vigor that creates a magnetic shield that collects all the bullets and either removes it or throws it right back(portal deactivates). Better to have some use for bullets instead of wasting them on-(gets shot in the head).

Everyone in the class fell silent until.

-someone whose bulletproof." Eren finished as he rubbed his forehead. He than waved up with a crumpled looking hand and suddenly a wall went towards Dove. Strangely enough the wall didn't damage him it just caused him to float.

The **Bucking Bronco** vigor puts enemies in a floating state. This power can also be implemented into an eruptive trap.

Eren's hand was engulfed in flames. He snapped his fingers and Sky was lit a flame. Eren made a ball of flame which was then thrown at Dove blasting him face first on the poster of the nevermore at the front of the class.

 **Lucifer's Lust** a combination of the **I** **ncinerate** plasmid and **Devil's Kiss** vigor. This ability allows me to ignite enemies in flames with the snap of my fingers, throw a fiery grenade, launch a stream of flame, or set an explosive trap.

Eren's flames went away and his and was in a holding position. He opened it and caught Dove's still floating weapon and tried to fire at Sky, but it only clicked showing it was empty.

 **Telekinesis**. A plasmid allowing me to grab objects varying in size from a distance.

"Die filth!" Cardin screamed as he fire the professor's "weapon."

Eren's hand looked same way it did with return to sender except now he was holding a blue portal.

 **Ironsides** , this vigor allows me to form a shield that snatches ammunition fired at me and makes it useable for the gun I'm holding.

Eren then pointed the gun blade at Cardin and fired, after it clicked again he threw it next to where Dove was. Eren saw Cardin's eyes dart behind him as a smirk formed on the racist's face. Eren then sighed for a moment before vanishing and reappearing moments later with a dust dagger to a punk Mohawk's throat.

 **Peeping Tom**. This vigor turns me invisible and allows me to see through walls...yeah, small power with endless possibilities(makes a mischievous grin).

The hand holding the dagger developed a green glow along with a ghost that circled his hand, but his empty hand developed a slight pulsating red glow, a soggy texture, and a hand held red orb. Eren turned and saw Sky struggling to get up, so he took his chance and threw the red orb at him, completely covering him in a red substance. The red eyed shark looked back at the punk and smirked as he dropped the dagger, the ghost then went for the punk just to disperse on contact making him glow the same green.

 **Possession** (holds up his green hand). This vigor allows me to make any enemy machine or life form into an ally (Holds up his soggy hand)and-

" **Hypnotize** it allows you to throw the red sphere that covers the enemy in a red liquid. This liquid makes enemies agitated enough to attack there own allies." Blake finished with a smirk.

"It...It's also a plasmid." Eren said with his head down disappointed he didn't get to explain it more.

Eren looked up and saw that the possessed and hypnotized boys were still fighting. The shark faunas had grown tired of this ordeal so he looked at each member of team CRDL as if they were a piece of trash and then back to his classmates.

"Alright, I will end this time with three more abilities all others will have to be see and asked about during combat. However from this point forward I will only explain vigors and plasmids, it would take forever to go through the entire list." He said rubbing his hands together. Oddly enough his hands had formed sparks that escaped his hands as he rubbed them together and crystals seemed to be protruding from his hands.

 **Thousand Volt Jolt**. This power is a combination of the **Shock Jockey** vigor and the **Electro Bolt** plasmid. This is a power that lets me shot a bolt of electricity, fire a cascade of bolts, and make a crystalized lightning trap(he proceeds to shock each member until they dropped).

"Your gonna pay." Cardin said weakly as Eren walked to his desk.

"What was that?" Eren asked.

"I said. Your gonna PAY!" Cardin yelled as he and his team charged at Eren as he approached his seat. He let out a deep sigh and through a black and white orb like the red orb to at the teachers desk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please secure all belongings." Eren said holding up three fingers putting one down for each second that passed. Once his hand formed a fist a black hole formed on the teachers desk and sucked up everything from books and pencils to Team CRDL who had been knocked out from objects that hit them.

 **Gravity Well**. This plasmid generates a black hole where ever I throw this orb(tossing and catching a black and white orb up and down).

A moment of silence developed before everyone stared clapping.

"Very well done Mr. Sights. You definitely have the skills to be a true huntsman. You honor yourself and the faunas with high self esteem, have shown great strategic advantage, and have been well educated on your skill " Port said once everyone was done clapping.

"Now, I would like to see if anyone would like to determine whether you have what it takes or not...would anyone like to volunteer" Port said proudly.

"I WOULD SIR!" Weiss demanded with a glare as she raised her hand.

"Well then, step forth and face your opponent." the professor stated motion to a rustling cage.

 _While Weiss was getting her gear..._

"It seems she's gonna fight Edgar." Eren said taking Weiss' empty seat.

"Whose Edgar?" Ruby asked

"Do you not understand? EDGAR IS THE ONE IN THE CAGE." Eren answered emphasizing his point.

"Oka~y, so why did you send team CRDL to the nurse?" the reed hooded girl asked in a sweet voice.

I got five reasons why I beat the shit out of Cardin and his idiot lackeys.(Puts up five fingers) One, they tempted me, two, they're racists, three, they deserved, four, they were examples and five, for the fun of it." he answered dropping a finger for each reason.

"You also only used two powers at the end when you said three." Blake remembered.

"Yeah you lied." Yang commented.

"Bullshit. I used Electro Bolt, Shock Jockey, and Gravity Well." Eren explained angrily.

"Complete crap you use Thousand Volt Jolt, a combo to the electric powers which count as one." Blake countered.

"AH, fine I'll show you another power after class." As Eren said this they heard Weiss enter the room in her combat gear.

"She's combat ready." he quoted with a smirk as she got into position.

"Go Weiss." Yang cheered raising her fist.

'9,997 to go.' Eren mentally checked.

"Fight well." Blake advised as she waved a RWBY flag.

'How did she get that flag and why is someone like her waving it around.' Eren mentally questioned still shocked she was doing that.

"Yeah represent team RWBY." Ruby finished with a cheer raising her hands in the air

"9,995. And three, two, one, zero." he counted down anticipating the bitchy comment about to follow.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss complained gaining a scowl from the rest of her team.

"Oh...sorry." Ruby apologized putting her hands down.

"Don't fucking apologize." (turns to Weiss). "Yo Bitch, don't fuck it up!" Eren yelled.

"Alright without further a dew. Let the match, BEGIN!" the gentlemen huntsman said with anticipation as he used his blunderbuss to slice the lock to release a boar like grimm covered in bone armor with large tusks and four red eyes.

"It seems this Edgar is a boarbatusk." Eren noted as fist pumped 'totally called it.'

Once was free it charged at Weiss. She then jump out of the way and slashed at it's side. Weiss got up and faced the grimm who turned around.

"Ha Haa. Wasn't expecting that were you." Port implied.

"Hang in there Weiss." Ruby cheered.

The opponents charged at one another. Just before they were about to clash the boarbatusk moved it's head to the right and brought it back catching Weiss' rapier in it's tusks. Weiss was swung around before being brought to the ground.

"Hold your approach...I like it." Port commended as she struggled to get her weapon back.

"Come on Weiss show it whose boss." Ruby advised. This caused Weiss to look at Ruby in anger causing Weiss to lose her grip which allowed the grimm to swing the weapon to the side and launch the heiress back.

"Ho Hoo now what will you do without your weapon." Port asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought I told you not to fuck it up." Eren told Weiss mentally as he walk to the class exit.

Once Weiss looked up her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the charging grimm. She dodged out of the way and ran for her blade. Still on the run she slid and snatched her weapon off the ground.

"Weiss go for it's belly there's no armor underneath-"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO." She responded in excruciating anger earning herself a sad face from Ruby and a mental death threat from Eren.

The boar suddenly jumped in the air and started spinning like a wheel and charged at Weiss. She put up a shield glyph and waited for the grimm, who merely hit the glyph making fall on it's back and exposing it. Weiss jumped into the air and used black launch glyph that sent here at the grimm, which she impaled with ease and in turn killed it instantly.

"Bravo. Bravo. It seems we are in the presence of a true huntress in training." Port commended as Weiss struggled to catch her breath." I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Being sure to cover the assigned readings and. Stay vigilant. Class dismissed." the professor reminded.

Weiss then walked off with a scoff.

"Sheesh what's with her?" Jaune questioned. The RBY of RWBY just looked at each other asking the same question.

* * *

 _In the halls..._

"Weiss." Ruby said trying to catch up to the heiress.

"What?!" Weiss said angrily as she turned around.

"What's wrong with you. Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me, what wrong with you. Your suppose to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss responded enraged.

"What did I do?" Ruby question confused.

"That's just it. you've done nothing to earn your position, back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so." Weiss said clearly infuriated.

Weiss where is this coming from. What happened the talk about working together I thought you believed in acting as a team.

Not a team, lead by you. I've studied and trained. I quite frankly I deserve better. Weiss said turning her back and looking at the ground. "Ozpin made a mistake." she inquired as she looked up only to be met by the riser of a tri-limbed crossbow( **AN1** ) pointed directly at her face. The crossbow was black and white with red patterns that glowed an eerie red. The weird thing about it was that it looked to be made of flesh and bone

"Meet your doom. It's amazing what you can make out of flesh, bones, and tendons when all of your cells are composed of stem cells. This crossbow fires arrows, dust arrows, and nevermore feathers with enough force to break through half a foot of steel-reinforced concrete and that's the same shit bank vault doors are made of. Enough said, this is definitely enough force to kill you. So why not give me a valid reason not to." said a dark voice that sounded inhuman. If they didn't see Eren's hand as the crossbow they won't have believed it was him talking ( **AN2** ).

"I...I...um." the heiress stuttered fearing for her life.

"You'll be expelled." Ruby answered.

"Thank you for trying to help Ruby...but I said "valid" reason." Eren said mentally to the scythe wielder.

"But you can't kill someone and feel nothing." the little rose said saddened by the thought of death.

"Ha that's funny Ruby. I'm gonna totally feel something when I kill her...an overwhelming sense of joy. I've been waiting to kill this bitch ever since she thought of herself as my superior. And when she thought of herself of your superior even though you are our leader, that was the breaking point." Eren remarked as he pulled the serving back signaling it was ready to fire.

"Wait. You can't kill her she's are friend. Just please...please don't. YOU CAN'T BE SO CRUEL ALL THE TIME!" Ruby exclaimed now streaming with tears.

There was a moment of silence before the red marks on the crossbow stopped glowing and was dropped before dispersing into evaporation. Eren then started to walk away.

"You know your only the second person whose prevented me from killing...take this." Eren said in a his normal voice as he threw a small necklace to Ruby. She juggled the necklace in her hands until she caught it in a closed palm. When she opened her hand she was holding a pear-cut ruby attached to a string to make the necklace.

"But what is this f-" Ruby was about to ask only to notice that the two others had already left.

"Hm. Well that did seem to very well." Ozpin said as Ruby turned around.

* * *

 _Later in the armory..._

" **YOUR SEAL IS FAILING!** " said a dark voice within Eren's head.

"So long as you can't manifest then the seal is fine." Eren responded to the voice as he started pouring the melted grimm bone into the mold of a spiral hilt similar to that of a drill. 'Thank the lord that the bone of grimm, once disconnected from a living entity, develops the properties of steel.'

" **MY BLOODLUST AND YOUR POWER-HUNGER SHALL KILL YOU. YOU WILL NOT RESIST!** " the dark voice continued.

"I've kept bloodlust in check and my power-hunger isn't a factor." he said as he answered waiting for the bone to solidify in the cold concrete mold he created.

" **OH REALLY~. THEN WHY DID YOU TAKE THAT CAT CONDUIT'S POWER!** " the voice said almost cockily.

"You think I can have enough fun with just plasmids, vigors, speed, endurance, strength, and shape shifting. I needed something new anyway." Eren responded as if it was a simple question.

" **YOU COULD HAVE EVERYTHING WITHOUT THE SEAL!** " the voice said in a pleading tone.

Yeah, but that ruins the challenge." Eren said as he used his control of concrete to careful remove the mold to reveal a completed hilt.

" **THE NEW WEAPON WILL MAKE THE BLIZZARD BITCH FREAK** **!** " the dark voice said as Eren connected the handle to the hilt.

"Hell yeah she's gonna get a taste of death's sting." Eren remarked as he connected a glowing yellow blade that dripped a gold liquid to the handle and hilt.

* * *

 **I'm late again god damn it**

 **any way theirs gonna be a lot of new stuff so follow through**

 **Authors notes:**

 **1= look up TR crossbow on google images it will be the first image you find(I don't own the image).**

 **2= Ichigo's hollow's voice**


	5. Rivals, Enemies, and Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, only the OC and my grimm**

 _In the arena_

"We wouldn't want you to gobbled up by a beowolf. Now would we?" Goodwitch said as she looked at the fallen Arc in pity.

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he lifted his mace over his shoulder and walked away.

"Alright we have time for one more match...any volunteers." Goodwitch questioned. The room fell silent until they heard the sound of snoring. Everyone turned to the left side of the room to see Eren Sights lying in a shadow sound asleep with violet head phones on. He had all his battle attire on but the mask.

"EREN SIGHTS!" the professor yelled teaming with anger.

"Hmm, is class over yet?" Eren asked as he removed his headphones.

"No and it seems you haven't participated in a match yet, why don't you trying being a little more, involved in class." Goodwitch suggested with a glare.

"I would be in every match if the opponent actually had the desire to fight me, but I freaked them out so bad in Professor Port's class that no one wants to fight me anymore. It's bothersome and a weight on my grade I can't lift." Eren explained as he paused his music.

"I'll fight you." a man in the back of the room said. When everyone turned they saw a tall man dressed in a Armani suit complete with black dress pants and shoes leaning against a wall. He had brown eyes and light brown skin. He had short black hair with strains of white.

"Okay~." Eren went to his locker considering the fact that he never thought someone would actually challenge him. Whether it was out of bravery or stupidity he did care. All that mattered was he was finally able to fight a person.

When he came back, the teen no longer had a beany and was holding a white mask and red dust crystal.

"Shall we." he said to his opponent as he jumped to the center of the arena. Eren looked back only to notice that he wasn't there.

"Yes." said the tall man said from behind him.

Eren turned his head and glared at the man looking down at the 6' 1 before they each walked to there respective ends.

"Match set. Eren Sights vs. Edward Foley. Beginning match in five, four, three, two, one. Match begin." said a electronic voice over the intercom.

"Wait F.L.I.S.S. what a-" Eren was about to question before he was punched into the wall which collapsed on top of him.

"Never take your eyes of the opponent." Edward said in disgust. He dusted off the his pants and looked at the screen to see Eren's aura was empty. "That should rap things up." he finished as he started walking away.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Eren mentally yelled at Foley.

Foley turned to the rumble but it was in the same position it was before.

"What happened to not taking your eyes off the opponent." something said in Eren's voice from below. When Edward looked he was met by an uppercut from Eren. Foley landed on his back with a thud.

Eren's left under forearm formed red veins to show his scroll in his arm which he looked at, and he saw that his attack only took out a small sliver of his opponent's aura.

"I'm not surprised that someone that can knock me off my feet survived with minimal damage against a punch that would dent a tank." Eren said as he watched the man use his hands to push himself off the ground and land on his feet.

"To give you credit, that was very creative. Coming out of the shadow and all that." Edward said as he wiped his mouth and spit out a little blood.

"Though, I'm gonna give you a little surprise." he continued as his hands became covered in shadows. He then shot a black sphere at Eren who had his hands behind his back as if welcoming the attack. Once it hit him he was shrouded in the same shadows and just stood their.

"Really paralysis. Is that all you got?" Eren said mentally considering he couldn't move his mouth.

"Not even close!" Foley responded to the question in anger.

Eren felt the effects of the paralysis where off after a few minutes. He then reached for his opponent attempting to grab him with his sleeved hand. However when he got close his hand was grabbed by a four digit black claw in a tight grip. Eren looked with fury at his opponent who just smirked as he tightened his grip an threw Eren at the wall embedding him in it.

"Ha, ha where's all that arrogance you hand before?!" Foley asked looking at the larger teen embedded in the wall.

'It's not arrogance.' Eren thought as he pulled himself out of the wall looking down with his hair covering his eyes. He brought his arms up, with them covered in red veins, and formed massive bulky fists. He then brought them down making red spikes from the ground speed toward Edward who got into a defensive stance.

"You think I'm that predictable?" Eren asked as kept his fists in the ground. Suddenly when the spikes were about to reach Foley they split and reconnected behind him. He looked in confusion as nothing happened until the spikes formed a dome around him.

"Infected Coffin!" Eren shouted as the dome collapsed into a much smaller one that made the audience gasp.

"You know.." Eren heard a voice behind him to see Foley unharmed. "If your going to have a finisher with the word "coffin" in it I would expect it to be a guaranteed death." Edward said as he snapped his fingers making flames climb up Eren's legs and ignite him. However rather than scream he simply smoke dashed out of the fire with burn marks and burned clothing.

"(Sigh)." Eren sighed before removing the glove and sleeve on his right arm to reveal an arm that looked pure silver with three cyan dots on back of his tricep. He threw his wrist out after he took off the sleeve with his hand open. The second his arm was fully extended a three pointed glaive appeared in his hand. Eren threw the glaive with what seemed to be a trail of lightning connected to his hand at Foley, however the glaive went past the right side of his face.

"Maybe you should work on your aim." Edward suggested as he watched the glaive get caught in the wall.

"AGAIN, YOUR A HYPOCRITE!" The faunas yelled as he launched himself at the antagonizing human. When the man turned around he was met by a fist that sent him at the wall. Before he hit the wall however, he disappeared, and appeared where he would have crashed standing next to the glaive. But, before anything else happened Eren brought his silver arm up in a military style hold position. And in that same instance a blast of electricity exploded from the glaive and blasted Foley across the field into the air. The faunas checked at on the human's aura and saw that it wasn't even half gone.

'Can't say he's not fun to fight.' Eren thought not really seeing an end anytime soon.

"I really should tell you lightning has no effect on me, although that was surprising." Foley said as he was floating in the air.

"You really are a plethora of powers, I mean, I'm not hatin'. I'd be a hypocrite if I did. Although, You still can't win." Eren said with a glare and frown.

"What makes you say that?" Foley asked still floating in air. The faunas was suddenly covered in veins before reforming. What Foley saw left him in confusion, instead of Eren there was a man of the same size that looked to be alien. He had no face, all grey skin that looked like melted rock and lime green smoke that resonated from his body. His left arm was now a massive curved blade that had spikes in-between the main blade and the smaller serrated blade that looked like it could touch his shoulder. His silver arm still held the glaive which was now carried by a hand that glowed an eerie red with his finger tips being a sky blue. He had pixelated purple wings on his back and cyan energy circling his legs.

'You don't seem to understand...' Eren's words formed in Foley's head as he watched Sights disappear in a cyan streak. 'How different you and I are." the faunas continued as he came flying from a wall on end of the arena at Edward who looked just to see his opponent flip until his back was parallel with the human's face. When they were close Eren grabbed Edward mid front flip, on the shoulders and pulled his opponent with him toward the sealing as he continued to spin forward. Once they finally reached the top Eren slammed Edward's face and chest first into the sealing.

Eren lifted Edward from the ceiling and grabbed hold of him. They started plummeting towards the ground at high speed. They burst into flames reaching feet from the ground. The two fighters exploded in flames once they hit the ground making a dust cloud around the field.

Suddenly all the smoke and dust started go towards the center. After a few seconds it was revealed that all the smoke was being absorbed into the shark's green hands. After the smoke cleared, Eren was show several yards away from Foley with a wide base his arms were close with his open palms toward his opponent and his thumbs up. A small ball of red gore formed in hands, concrete crawled up his leg to form a shell around the ball, fire started coming out of his right hand into the ball for the finishing touch.

Edward got up and looked at Eren to see the ball forming. He looked at the screen and saw his aura at twenty-five percent.

'I don't have enough aura to teleport, I need to think of something fast.' the human thought as he frantically tried to come up with something. He went wide-eyed as he remembered all the finishing moves he "learned" from Eren.

Edward suddenly split into three orange clusters of cinders that went in sync to the ceiling before they reformed into Foley in mid-air.

"SEARING CONCRETE-

"ORBITAL-

"PAIN/DROP!" they both shouted as their attacks collided. Foley was being pushed back at an alarming rate.

"How?! This is from your own massive fucking play book!" Edward asked angrily as his aura dropped slowly.

"An imposter never really can be as good as the original." Eren explained as he amped up the power completely shattering Foley's Orbital drop and hitting him with the full force of the attack. The attack drove the human into the cieling and kept hitting him until it was finished. Once Eren stopped Edward's body fell from the ceiling unconscious.

"

( **AN** )

 _In the cafeteria_

"Their we were in the middle of the night" Nora explained.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by ursai" Nora continued as Yang listened intently.

"They were beowolves." Ren once again corrected.

"Dozens of the them!" Nora yelled as Yang nodded being the only one paying attention.

"Two of them." Ren tiredly corrected.

"But they were no match. and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling ursa skin rugs." Nora finished as she sat down.

"(sigh)She's been having this occurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren explained with an emotionless tone.

"Bullshit, both of you! You(points at Nora)can't sell something made out of evaporating material. And you(points at Ren)can't make corrections to someone else's dream." Eren explained as he slammed a tray carrying a mountain of red meat on the table causing spider web cracks to develop from the pressure. He threw a tuna sandwich at Blake, who caught it not looking up from her book and took a bite as she continued reading.

"You got enough meat." Yang quipped as she quickly took a rib.

"I wouldn't." Eren warned as she took a bite. She immediately spit it out.

"Yekk( **EN** )! Why the hell is that raw!?" the blonde brawler exclaimed as she took a bite of her salad attempting to get rid of the taste.

"Well I wasn't expecting anyone to want any. And if they did I would have expected them to use their observational skills to determine that the, **Red Meat** , is raw." Eren responded emphasizing his point.

"Man, you ribbed me off!" Yang punned as everyone sighed deeply.

"Tell me Yang are all your puns raw and on the spot, or do you have to meat someone else to help you brainstorm." Eren double punned gaining a glare from said blonde.

"How did you even get raw meat from the cafeteria anyway?" Yang asked still angry she got out punned.

"Wha-oh! Wait, you think I got this from the cafeteria. Nah grimm meat can't be collected or preserved so it has to be fresh. That's why it's so bloody." Eren said intentionally freaking everyone out as he squeezed some blood out of a heart.

A moment of awkward silence had developed for the group.

"So you-." Ren questioned.

"Yep." Eren replied with a smirk

"And she just-?" Blake asked a little scared.

"You can't say I didn't warn her." he replied with a little chuckle.

Yang then quickly stood up and ran to a trash can as she gaged.

"How do plan to eat like that and still be considered healthy?" Weiss asked as she put her nail file down.

"I don't have to eat, I keep this figure no matter what. I grow appropriately without the need to digest food." Eren explained.

"Then what's the food for?" for Nora asked.

"Oh I still need to consume and build up my biomass and flesh reserves." Eren continued as he placed his hand on the bunch of meat. Sights' body became soggy red with tendrils coming in and out of his arms and back. Seconds later the pile of meat began to bare the same look as Eren's body and started growing smaller until only the tray had remained. Eren looked up and noticed that everyone's attention was on Jaune.

"Man, it's no fun when you guys are use to it." Eren pouted as took out a white kunai with a black ring out, started spinning it, and put his head down to try to sleep.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune reassured.

"Yeah, you can thank my electrokinesis for that. The coordinates he put in would have sent you to Atlas if I hadn't helped out." Eren explained as he continued spinning the kunai.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you could just ask." Pyrrha assured with a sincere tone.

"Ooh, we'll break his legs." Nora suggested with a new gleam in her eyes.

"Great suggestion. I'll add it to my plan." Eren said as he stopped spinning the kunai and threw it at Cardin who was about to grab a rabbit faunas' extra ear.

"YAAAHHHH! The hell is this!" Cardin exclaimed as the rabbit faunas and the rest of team CRDL jumped back in fear.

"You can keep that if you want. I've got plenty more, just make sure you clean it." Eren said walking up to the injured boy.

"The hell do you want you filth!" Cardin yelled as he tried to rip the deep blade out of his wrist.

 **[Why don't we see what's going on in that fucked up head of yours!]** Eren said as his arm became covered in red veins and reappeared as a arm covered in tattoos of black letters and symbols with a purple swirl on the shoulder. He held up his palm and suddenly an eye opened from the palm( **AN** ). He then slammed his now purple glowing palm to the ground and the letters start flow to the ground and develop a shadow that consumed Cardin.

 _After a few seconds of horror and gore_

"Oh done already?" Eren said as he lifted his hand letting the bully drop and walked back to the others as everyone else watched the boy in horror.

'I'm surprised he cares about anyone but himself.' Eren thought as he heard his friends talking about him.

"And the fact that he's the only one that can kill a grimm without it evaporating seems suspicious." Weiss said as Eren snuck passed her in a crouch over to Ruby.

"And the fact that you've never heard of me even though I have a massive amount of power." Eren said as he leaned on Weiss' and Ruby's shoulders.

"Hyeah, wait...AH!" Ruby said as she slapped Eren out of surprise.

 _Everyone else's point of view_

"It must be hard to be a faunas." Yang said sadly as she sat from here run to the trash until she thought about what she just said and heard a yell of pain from Cardin.

"With Eren being the exception." Blake said as she watched Eren's arm change.

"I don't trust him. His powers are unheard of." Weiss said with a little anger.

"You don't trust him because he upstaged you on the first day." Yang retorted with a smirk.

"No. It's more..."complicated" than that." Weiss said with a shiver.

'But where does all his power come from.' Pyrrha thought remembering all of the abilities in his possession.

'I saw him use a big green syringe on himself when we first arrived here, he called it his "annual dose". I wonder if it's killing his body or not?' Blake recalled the event with slight worry.

"But what about the thing he did in the forest, those arms looked like they belonged to something else. And awesome!" Nora said with gleam in her eyes.

"He didn't even use a weapon in the intuition and still passed without a scratch on him." Ren said now questioning his friends abilities.

"And the fact that he's the only one that can kill a grimm without it evaporating seems suspicious." Weiss said in a mater of fact tone.

"And the fact that you've never heard of me even though I have a massive amount of power." Eren said as he leaned on Weiss' and Ruby's shoulders.

"Hyeah, wait...AH!" Ruby screamed as she slapped Eren creating a loud sound.

"No matter how many times I take hits to the face it still hurts." Eren said as he rubbed the red hand print on his right cheek.

"Well you shouldn't be sneaking up on people." Ruby said with puffed up cheeks.

"But where's the fun in that?" Eren responded with a grin.

"(sigh)I'm just gonna stop trying to reason with you." Ruby said leaning on her hand.

"So~, what did you do to Cardin?" Yang asked.

"Oh I made an illusion for him." Eren responded.

"What kind of illusion?" Blake said finding interest in the conversation.

"A nightmare." Eren answered darkly.

Silence fell upon the group

"So what's he afraid of?" Nora wondered with a mischievous grin.

"Death and pain...the usual for normal people." he continued disappointed on himself for not continuing longer.

"Are we normal people?" Pyrrha said with loss of interest as she watched Jaune walk away.

"You don't have to worry, your my friends. I would never hurt you without a reason I view as valid." Eren said walking away to his next class.

 _Later in the halls_

"Can I see your powers?!" Ruby yelled still walking with her team and Eren.

"Whoa, whoa slow down." Eren said holding his hands up.

"You made a glaive out of thin air. I wanted to see the craftsmanship of the weapon up close." Ruby said in a jittery tone.

"Such excitement. You must really like weapons." Eren observed as he began thinking of a plan.

"Yeah~." Ruby said as she drooled.

"Tell you what I'll show you not only all my weapon and abilities. But also I'll construct a new one right before your eyes." once Eren finished saying this he was to his surprise struggling to breathe as he was given a bear hug from the little rose.

"REALLY!" Ruby responded as she continued to squeeze.

"Only...if...I get...to breathe." Eren pleaded.

"(Dropping Eren)S...Sorry." Ruby apologized as she looked down to hide her blush.

"Yeah, but save your date for tomorrow." Yang teased.

"It's not a date!" Ruby yelled as she and Eren blushed heavily.

"Yeah I don't think showing a girl weapons, abilities, and making one in front of her could be considered a date." Eren explained as he caught a familiar scent when they caught sight of their room.

"Come on lets get some sleep, I can't wait for tomorrow." the scythe wielder expressed as she used her semblance to get to the door first.

"No, Ruby don't!" Eren shouted remembering what he smelled. However the rose had already began opening the door. 'Shit.' he thought as charged at Ruby. The door was nearly opened before Eren pushed her out of the way leaving himself in the path of wall of fire and explosion which blasted him back.

And then nothing. He saw nothing but darkness.

When Eren awoke he was laying on the floor of an underground cavern with crystals lighting up the entirety of the space. He stood up and realized that he had a massive headache.

 _|Hey, long time no see...king.|_ a figure called from the crystal he was sitting on with a white katana over his shoulder. He was as pale white as the white shihakusho he was wearing. He had messy white hair and black eyes with yellow irises.

 **[Let fear sink into your soul!]** a dark figure wielding a massive crystal like sword said on the crystal cliff above the pale figure. He was covered in dark blue armor that covered most of his body. His right arm had been twisted and transformed into a large three-digit claw whose flesh overlaps his entire right arm and shoulder, and appears fused to his armor, his legs and torso seemed to be connected with a torrent of evil energy.

When Eren tried to back up he was met by a very tall slender figure wearing a Armani suit with a red tie. The figure had no facial features and had black tentacles protruding form it's back.

 **{YOU FAILED TO HEED MY WARNING! AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!}** a demonic voice said to Eren's left. When he turned to look he saw a familiar figure. He wore an open black trench coat with black jeans and dress shoes that matched his shoulder length jet black hair, his face bore a skeletal look with no eyes and a mouth that sunk in. Two serpent heads and several large bladed tendril like arms protruded from the creature's back.

He tried to back away once again. Only to be stopped...again. He turned his head and saw a figure that was literally the definition of dark. With a midnight black appearance a slim muscular physique, and shadows that seem to flow around him. It also had no eyes or mouth and was floating just above the ground.

"Damn I thought I got rid of all the mistakes I made during puberty." Eren said.

| _You didn't honestly think a mere seal was going to hold us, let alone stop us_.| the pale figure said with a chuckle.

 **[In your current state with all your powers sealed by pain and no equipment theirs no way you could defeat us.]** the blue armored figure concluded with smug tone.

 **[{| _NOW DIE_!|}]** the three who could speak yelled as all five of them charged a once.

"(sigh)It's gonna be a long day." Eren complained as he readied himself.

 **I'm a dick**

 **Eren: Jeez most of you are probably gone by now**

 **The Darkness: I wouldn't blame them I would have left a long time ago if you take this long to update**

 **Hollow Ichigo: Yeah I have better things to do then wait for your dumb ass to finish**

 **M.M.: Alright I get it**

 **Okay to you guys there is allot of new stuff in this chapter so pay attention**

 **When I label talking like: It means:**

 **{THIS!} The darkness' voice (either talking or being used by Eren)**

 **[This] Nightmare's voice** **(either talking or being used by Eren)**

 **or**

 _|This|_ **Hollow Ichigo's voice** **(either talking or being used by Eren)**

 **These marks([]{}||) will be used instead of quotations and thoughts will be with the thought marks on the inside of the other marks. Example['You don't have to explain everything they can figure some of this shit out.']**

 **Now for Author's notes**

 **1\. (EN) These stand for Eren's notes and they show his opinion to something that just happened with out the forth wall to stop him. (Since Eren is every where in the internet any authors that what to use these notes in there stories can. Just make sure to make him act like he does in the story.)**

 **2\. Edward Foley was provided by one of your peers:** **phillipf1114. He asked if Eren was gonna get a team and he said and I quote: "I'm only taking one person to work with it's already hard enough trying to figure out how I'm gonna work with team RWBY I don't need to be babysitting three other people" that being said I still want to see your OCs. This doesn't guaranty that they will show up just let me see and I may be able to use them in some way.**

 **3.** **I never said the powers previously listed were his only powers.**

 **Eren's notes**

 **1\. Get wrecked**

 **2\. Sound it out**

 **Anyway that's it.**

 **BON VOYAGE**


	6. Facing your demons

**Jeez school really does take a lot of time out of your schedule**

 **Eren: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE THIS DONE TWO MOUNTHS AGO.**

 **M.M.: Okay I get it I fucked u** p

 **Eren: Understatement of the century people**

 **M.M.: I have a life outside of your life**

 **Eren: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT BULLSHIT IS THAT!**

 **Whatever as you can see or read in this case I have school now and will be updating even less regularly than usual.**

 **Please don't hate me.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own the characters or any world in use. I only own the OC and story.**

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT!" Yang interrogated Russell as she punched him again with her now bloody Celica.

"It was just a joke." Russell answered earning himself another punch.

"We thought it would heal instantly seeing how powerful it is, we thought it-"

"Stop calling him an it." Blake ordered with her words seeming to drip venom as she pointed Gambol Shroud's blade at Dove's throat.

"We didn't know that his aura was low and locked." Dove defended.

"And what if he doesn't have one!" Blake unintentionally let out. This caused the three's eyes to widen in shock and Blake's eyes to widen in fear.

"Wait so he-"

"Get out of here! Both of you!" Yang commanded as she aimed her gauntlets at the two boys who ran away in fear.

"Now, what was that about not him having an aura." Yang asked in a concerned tone.

"He...He asked me not to talk about it." Blake said disappointed for letting it slip.

Yang puts a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Come on here, you can trust me. And if Eren doesn't trust me, then all that talk about friendship is bullshit." Yang reassured with a smirk.

Blake didn't break and had to suffer though five minutes of begging and explanations before finally giving in.

"He lost his soul five years ago!" Blake yelled irritated at her partner's begging.

'Wait so that accident made him lose his soul and his family.' Yang thought feeling more sympathy for the boy along with a little suspicion.

"Refrain from further discussion on the subject. Unless you want him to live an isolation...again." Blake said as she turned her back to partner

"But-"

"Nope." the cat eyed girl interrupted.

"I-"

"Not happening." She said hurrying away

"(grown)Whatever, lets go check on him." the annoyed blonde said as she started walking with her partner.

'He's lost so much in his life. I just hope he doesn't lose his life trying to keep himself from losing more.' Blake thought feeling sorry she broke her promise.

 _Meanwhile_

Eren had been encased in burn marks that covered his entire body. He was lying on the same bed as last time. Ruby had her hands on her eyes as she cried at the sight of the unconscious boy.

"Ruby it's not your fault." Weiss said trying to calm the girl down.

"He was hurt protecting me." Ruby replied with a voice muffled by the sheets as she continued to cry.

"Why do you even care this much for him?! That sadistic rapscallion threated me with death and yet you act as if he's a dead family member!" Weiss shouted seething with anger

"He tried to keep me happy. That's why he threated you with death. Not that I justify it, but you were causing despair for me, he saw it and hated it. I may not agree with his methods but the purpose remains the same nonetheless. And when he saw a danger he took the pain head on to save me. He might be a little different but that doesn't give you the right to treat him as is he was worth nothing to begin with!" Ruby yelled teary eyed as she poked the her partner's chest with anger.

Silence had entered the room.

"Hmmm, It's quiet. Too quiet." the doctor said checking vitals of other patients on his black scroll.

"Oh yeah! How's he doing Doc." Yang said as she kicked the door down.

"(pushes glasses closer to his eyes)Now suddenly it's too loud. I preferred it when it was quiet.(cough)Your friend is suffering from 3rd degree burns on 73% of his body, 4th degree burns on 17%, which leaves the rest of his body with 2nd degree burns( **EN** ),as well as a concussion. Efforts to active his aura or have him healed using aura(sigh)have been unsuccessful and he still remains in a coma." the doc explained in the most scientific way possible.

"Don't you have a cell reconstruction semblance-"

"My apologies, my semblance only works with living cells. It seems that your friend here has cells that are completely comprised of virally infected DNA." Doc finished leaving the girls in shock.

Dramatic silence.

"This man was never living in the first place." The doctor said as he left the room

 _In the mind_

 _|GETSUGA TENSHOU!_ | Hollow Ichigo yelled as he slashed the air creating a red outlined wave of white energy that rushed at Eren.

"So original." Eren replied as he just stood their. But rather than hitting him as intended the attack went through Eren. Nightmare who had his sword raised to attack Eren was hit by the white slash and blasted back into one of the crystals.

"Well that was mean Ichigo I thought that you were both trying to take control. Or is this part of a new strategy?" Eren commented. Suddenly a barrage of bullets started cutting through him. "God, I love the shadows." the shark faunas continued as the bullets continued leaving nothing to show for there presence. Eren then sent a sonic boom at the Walrider who had been creeping for a sneak attack only to make a swift dodge. Eren knew that slenderman was gonna make his move soon, so he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. Eren opened his eyes and in one quick motion grabbed the black tentacles that had been charging at him. Eren then tugged on the tentacles and started spinning slenderman for a few circles before throwing him at nightmare who used his sword to block and catch the body of his ally.

 **[Is that all? I feel sorry for your weakness.]** Nightmare insulted unknowing of his charging enemy. When Eren got to the two he let his momentum continue as he drove both of the evil entities back through several crystal ore walls, he then picked them up and threw them in the opposite direction, through the hole he just created.

"(Grown)This is a nuisance. I need to finish this fight and get out of my mind." Eren then thought for a moment.

He had developed something conniving in his mind. Eren walked over to a cluster of crystals. He then lifted his hands to the ore. Suddenly the cyan of the crystals seem to be leaving the crystal and entering the faunas' hands. Once all the energy entered Eren a cyan repulse of energy was released that lifted him of the ground. After a few seconds another repulse released itself, Eren then saw flashes of him firing a continuous beam of dark energy. After landing he smiled as he watched his hands become surrounded in shadow.

'Thank you Blake.' He thought as he walked over to another collection of crystals and repeated the process. However with this he saw flashes of him pulling off killer fighting moves. What was interesting about it was that his hands were replaced by large black blades that would scrape the ground as he walked.

"Who'wee. Talk about badass." The teen commented.

| _Where is he?!_ | the voice of the pale swordsman rang through the cave as Eren heard foot steps.

"Shit! Gotta hurry and get the last one." Eren said as he started climbing to the ceiling. Once he was done scaling the wall and reached the ceiling he reached for the cluster and repeated the previous process. His visions were of a pitch black clone coming out of the shadow of an enemy. The dark figure bore a resemblance to the original.

"Hahahahaha, I'm set for life." the faunas commended as he walked into a shadow and disappeared.

 _Back in the infirmary_

"I doubt watching the patient on your free time is gonna speed up the process." The doc said as he arranged some medicine bottles in the cabinet.

"I just...wanna talk to him." Ruby said still sorry he was like this.

"Maybe you should look through his stuff for something." Edward said leaning up from his hospital bed.

"Edward what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Hey I've been here since he took me out of commission. I need him alive if I'm gonna pay him back for that bullshit in the arena." Foley said as the doctor covered Ruby's ears from the curse word.

"Language." Doc reminded.

"I still heard." Ruby commented removing his hands.

"Whatever...seriously though I don't think he would get this far without a means to heal himself." Foley commented.

"You may be on to something Mr. Foley, surely he would have some form of healing in case of injury. Ms. Rose I suggest you report to Professor Ozpin's office and request that Ozpin give you the full details on Mr. Sights' situation." Doc summed up with his hand holding his chin.

"You think this will really work doctor?!" Ruby said hoping for anything to help.

"(sigh)Right now it's all we can do." the scientist said as he continued logging in his scroll.

"Okay." Ruby said as she exited the room. "To the professor!" the red hood yelled as she exited the room with sonic speed accidently bumping into someone right outside the room.

"Affirmative." Yang confirmed with a salute.

"Ah guys what are you doing here?!" the scythe wielder questioned in shock.

"You didn't think you were the only one concerned for him did you?" Blake asked with sarcasm.

"We all what to help...well all but miss fussy britches, who we literally had to drag here over a tutoring session." Yang answered gaining a hmph from Weiss.

"Yeah, but we should go." Blake said. 'Wouldn't want to keep Juliet waiting on her Romeo's return.' She mentally quipped remembering the love story she borrowed from Eren.

"Right. Let's go." Ruby agreed.

 _The office_

"No." Ozpin simply answered.

"Hyeah...wait what?" Yang answered barely realizing what he said.

"My apologies Miss Rose however I can not disclose such personal information without his consent." the professor explained nearly textbook.

"Professor Ozpin be reasonable. Eren's in a coma and it's impossible to heal him. If theirs something he has that can help him, we need to find it." Blake pleaded.

"You must all understand that we have limited information on Mr. Sights. Not only that but it would be against protocol if we were to share what little we have. I'm sorry. I wish I could be of more assistance but unless you have a special case person or permission from the man himself I can not provide the information requested." he said taking another sip of his coffee.

"But-"

"If that is all you are dismissed." Ozpin ended as he spun his back to them in his seat.

 _After they left_

"Man, that's messed up! He's in a coma why wouldn't we-"

"SHINY THING!" Screamed the familiar hyper red head from the room they just passed.

The team looked and saw a sign that read "Armory"

'Why would Nora be in the armory.' RWBY thought in union as the approached the door.

"NORA!" Ren yelled followed by the sound of crashing. "I thought I told to(sigh)never mind. Just stop touching stuff!"

"Wait is that?!" the sisters of RWBY yelled as they hurried once they turned the corner to the weapon archive room. When they got their they saw Edward leading back in a desk chair reading a crumpled paper. They also saw Ren holding Nora's face with his arm extend attempting to keep her away from his other extended arm and hand which was holding a glowing pink crystal string necklace.

"Nora I already told you, no." Ren said.

"But it's so pretty." she whined only focusing on the necklace.

"Would you two just shut up. I'm trying to concentrate."

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked quiet baffled by the site in front of her.

"Oh, hey Ruby. See if you get this." Foley said throwing the crumpled paper that he had just folded into a airplane.

"Wait-" Ruby said as the paper flew right past her.

"Hey. Keep me out of this." Weiss said crushing the airplane that almost hit her face. She started walking away and threw the crumpled plane behind her as she left.

'Bitch.' Edward thought as he picked up the paper and handed it to Ruby.

She unfolded it and read aloud.

 **"Levels of sealed power: LEVEL 8: Sonar, Healing factors, Thunder Drop, Smoke Dash, Light Speed, Video Surge, Boulder Dash, the Thrusters, Lightning tether-** Edward what is this?" Ruby asked confused on what all the words meant.

"Apparently Eren has sealed his powers and categorized them into levels. All we need to do is open level 8 and were good to go. Unfortunately theirs no information on how to do so." Foley elaborated.

"Was there any-"

(RING...RING)Answer the scroll or I'm whoopin your ass(RING)answer the-" the hilarious ring interrupted Blake.

"Hello?" Yang answered her scroll with confusion.

"Come to the Infirmary. You guys need to see this." Wiess said in an interesting tone.

"Okay but-" Yang asked only to be hung up on.

"Who was it?" Blake asked.

"Weiss, she wants us to see something." the blonde said.

"Okay~?" Ruby said putting the list back on the table.

 _In the mind_

"Well it seems someone's trying to fix something." Eren said as the unicursal octagram on his neck became a unicursal heptagram.

 _|You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in|_ the pale figure said now wearing a black mask with pointed horns and white lines lining down the sides of his face overlapping the eyes.

 **{HAHAHA! FINALLY!}** the darkness said as he turned into a cloud of black mist.

 **[Your soul shall perish.]** the blue armored knight said as his essence was slowly drained into his sword leaving only the sword and pieces of the armor left.

"ARRRRGH!" slender man and the Walrider screamed in union as they became black slime like substances.

"Rahahaha!" Hollow Ichigo mocked as he was hidden in the mist and sludge. Eren then lost sight in the dark smoke and all that could be heard was a slushy movement and metal clashing against metal.

After a few minutes of this a sudden roar had revealed the creature's presence. It wore black armor that seemed to had fused with his skin with a ripped lower half of a white Shihakusho. Its right hand was replaced by a large black four fingered claw with a mouth possessing incredibly sharp teeth on it's upper arm, two red eyes on the shoulder, and a larger dragon like eye on the back of the claw. It not only had black tendrils with spikes but two serpent heads with two curved blade horns attached to their necks. The black helmet had two metallic fins pointing up from the sides and a glowing red horn Coming from the base of the forehead. The gap in the helmet showed red snake eyes ready to rip through your soul. Perhaps the most intimidating thing about it was the sword it held in it's right hand. Rather than a fuller the massive metal blade was lined with teeth that ran up to the rain guard which possessed an amber colored eye( **EN** ).

"How clic-" Eren was about to say before he was punched through five cave walls. Before he could stop he was grabbed by the leg and spun around at what felt like mach three as he was smashed into every part of the cave. He was then in an instant brought back and smashed on his chest to the ground.

"Any last words?" The monster said in a voice that fit his appearance.

"(coughs up blood)Cliché as fuck." Eren said as he tried to push himself up.

"How about we do away with that foul mouth of yours...AND THE REST OF YOUR POWER AS WELL!" the creature yelled as the left serpent head crunched on Eren's right trapezius and clavicle. As Eren screamed in pain as veins, electricity, cyan energy, purple pixels, lime green cinders, golden concrete chunks, and shadows started to flow to the serpent head.

"Oh, what wondrous power." the creature lustfully said changing it's right arm into a blade.

 _In the Infirmary_

"WHATS WRONG WITH HIM!?" Ruby questioned struggling to keep Eren's spasming right arm down.

"Whatever it is, it's changing him a lot." Blake commented having a better grip of the left.

"No~, his body is leaking shadow and flailing around, how do you figure." the blonde bombshell said having no problem with the right leg.

"Because Weiss isn't struggling in holding down her part." Blake said referring to Weiss holding the left leg down with one arm.

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU BE IMPLYING?!" Weiss yelled.

'That your not as strong as us.' Yang thought with a giggle.

"AHA! So this is what world he's in. It will be a perfect world once we destroy it!"

Everyone then realized that the resistance Eren had been putting up stopped. All eyes dotted to him and they saw him leaning up with his eyes open.

"EREN YOUR-"

"And you must be Ruby. He always thinks so highly of you. Frankly we expected more." Eren said interrupting the scythe wielder. He said in a dark voice with empty soulless eyes.

"Eren wha-"

"Oh she must have worked so hard to get to this point and be the only other person of my age to enter the academy yada YADA BLAH BLAH BLAH! That optimistic imbecile's thoughts were always on the same fucking subject. But now were finally FREEEEE! And will start by...

Killing YAHHHHHH!"

The creature looked at the body of it's opponent and saw that it's serpent head was being gripping with extreme pressure. Not only that but shadows were re-entering the hand.

"It's hopeless you can't-"

"SHUT UP YOU VEIL CREATURE. YOU'RE NOT GONNA TAKE EVERYTHING." the shark faunas interrupted as he struggled to get up.

After a minute Eren stood up after stumbling. Then turned and fired a small dark beam of shadow, it hit the creature through the gap that was it's visor causing it jump back in pain releasing him.

"Even a small beam can hurt if you hit the right place." he said as he turned around to face the monster.

"YOU HIT US IN ARE FUCKING EYE!" the monstrosity complained as it held it's helmet.

"That's nothing compared to the Karmic bomb dats about to whoop dat ass!" Eren said as he absorbed the cyan cluster behind him.

Eren saw flashes of him raising his open palms. Suddenly hands made of dark energy reached out from enemy shadows. Eren then did a umpire safe sign, signaling the hands to start pulling the enemy in leaving no trace behind.

"LEAVE MY MIND!" Eren yelled as he activated the karmic bomb.

"You'll be destroying your own power!" the creature said as it was swallowed up by it's own shadows.

"AND IF I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!?" Eren said as he seemed to grab on to fabric that wasn't even there.

"Wait...no...if you do that YOU'RE POWER WILL BE LOST TO YOU!" the creature argued trying to break free.

"You will be gone and that's all that matters." he said with no emotion as he tore the invisible fabric leaving a tear that showed empty space.

"No, No, No, NO NO NO NO!" the creature yelled as it was picked from the darkness and thrown into the tear.

"That takes care of that." Eren said dusting of his hands hearing a faint "We'll be back!" as the tear closed itself.

 _In the infirmary_

After the little "spasm" the RBY watched him the rest of the weekend. Weiss attempted to get them out several times, although she failed each time. The Doc came in and notice their persistence.

"Why don't you girls leave. You have a big day collecting sap for Professor Peach tomorrow." the Doc suggested to the RBY of the team.

"But Doc what if something happens again?" Blake asked.

"Now that he's fallen back into his coma and stabilized his heart beat I don't see anything wrong with just letting him heal." Foley said as he exited the room himself.

"Plus I'm about to close up shop and you'll all have to leave anyway." the doctor explained as he picked up the keys.

"Ugh, fine." they said as they left leaving Eren on his bed.

"(sigh)He must be able to rest easy knowing he has friends like that." the doctor said as he turned off the lights and locked the door as he left.

After a few minutes the shadows of the room started to flock to Eren and slowly started to heal him.

 _In the mind_

'Don't worry guys I'll be healed in a few.' Eren thought as he continued meditating

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Eren's notes**

 **1\. DON'T LOOK THESE BURNS UP THERE DISGUSTING AS FUCK**

 **2\. Just imagine Night** **Terror's sword with a more metallic look and the extra eye.**

 **BON VOYAGE!**


	7. The Shark's Rage

**Being sick and having school suck balls**

 **I felt like writing a Halloween special and celebrating the release of black ops 3 in a week so I did this**

 **Disclaimer I own none of the content shown other than the OC**

 **Warning there may be excessive descriptions of violence that you may not be able to handle**

 **Eren: You have been warned**

".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...THIS IS BORING AS FUCK! I NEED SOMETHING TO DO WHILE MY BODY HEALS!" Eren yelled to himself as he tried to think of a plan.

"Oh, it's Halloween so I should do something scary...let's see I've got Five nights at Freddy's 1-4, Alien Isolation, the saw movies, or OOOH lets go to Shadows of Evil." he said as he tore at fabric that didn't exist revealing a cosmic looking space.

"Well allyoop." the faunas said as he jumped in the tear.

Once he left all the cyrstal lighting when dim.

"TIME FOR SOME FUN!" a dark voice said as a black hole formed sprouting black tendrils that pierced the floor.

"DARKNESS SHALL FOREVER LIVE!" the voice continued as the cave became nothing.

 _In an_ _alleyway_

"(grown)I hate doing that. But whatever time to have some fun on...ROUND 50! HOW THE HELL DID I SPAWN ON A ROUND THAT HIGH! Whatever not like it's gonna complicate anything, just have to get a better weapon." he said as the weapon in his hand started glowing and suddenly changed into two long black pistols with handles that curve around the hand( **EN** ).

'I hate cheating but I need to test these out anyway.' he said as he heard boards being pulled off and shouts.

"Here they come." he said as he turned around and aimed for the horde that was growing with each passing moment.

"Hehe, time to die." Eren explained as he unloaded hell. Killing at least three with every the round ended he looked at his weapons splattering eyes, brains, intestines, arms, legs, etc. all over the walls and floor.

"Ebony, Ivory you really are the bes-"

"HHHAAAAAAEEEEEERRRRR!" a sudden roar interrupted his complement.

"Lets go." he said as he ran for the roar. When he got their he was on a large open street with a few crushed cars. He saw the massive beast. A large pale skinned creature with four spiked tentacles and three faceless heads possessing fifteen sharks worth of extra teeth. Sulfur yellow gaps aligned the bottom of the tentacles and a substance of the same color seem to be coming out of the mouths. It also had several tentacles protruding from it's back.

"You've got my EX beat. She only had two faces!" Eren said as he pulled a BFG-9000 out of nowhere and fired at the creatures face. Unfortunately the blast that was fired was just swallowed as it made contact.

'Woops forgot they had that kind of defense.' Eren recalled as he ran to a pillar of blue light with creature tailing him at a slower pace. When he reached it he slammed his fist on the box that had been producing the light. He began tapping the box rapidly.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on. Ye-ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Eren yelled holding up an AT4.

"Come on gotta hit it again before-"

"HHHAAAAAAEEEEEERRRRR!" roared the creature as it rammed at Eren who side rolled out the way. When he looked back he saw that the box was in splinters.

"(GROWN)WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A ROCKET LAUCHER!" he yelled looking back. Seeing that the monstrosity was turning to face him hoping to close the thirty yards that stood between them.

"Whatever." Eren complained as he lifted the AT4 and fired. A red flash burst from the cannon and hit the monster the second he pulled the trigger in it's open middle mouth. When the smoke cleared the complete upper half of it's middle head was all meat.

"Damn." he said as he reloaded the rocket.

"RRRRAAAAHHHRRRAAA!" it yelled as smaller bug like creatures started hatching from the exploded head.

"Come on you flying shitheads I'm ready for yah!" he said as started running back pulling out his pistols firing at the bugs. He reached a library with a large book in the center.

 _"WHY ARE YOU HERE! YOU WERE BANISHED!"_ a dark voice rang in Eren head.

"Hey shadow man. I just visited for Halloween." Eren said as he continued firing at the bugs.

 _"WHETHER IT BE HALLOWEEN OR THE MEMORY OF THE HAKAI NO JIDAI IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU WERE BANISHED! THAT MEANS GO FUCK OFF!"_ the shadow man continued in an irritated manor.

"Fun is Fun. And the dark sadistic joy I get out of killing your worthless puppets is like a drug that shall never leave." Sights proclaimed blushing as his eyes filled with a red glow.

" _SO BE IT. LET'S SEE HOW MUCH FUN I CAN GIVE YOU_." suddenly four more beasts crashed through the ceiling along with a horde of the bugs the relentless shot a sulfur colored substance at him.

"WHY YOU-AH!" Eren struggled to take cover from the endless swarm.

.

.

 **Cue-Menace by five finger death punch**

After about fifteen minutes of firing the bugs had just stopped. When the sulfur smoke clear Eren had a violet aura that flashed wildly. He opened his eyes to reveal white irises that blended in with the sclera.

"Prepare dào sterven εσείς(eseís) nequam паразиты(parazity)!"( **AN** ) Eren warned in the most artificially scary voice every.

 **Caption: Prepare to die you worthless vermin!**

Eren ran like a bullet at one of the beasts, jumped up, grabbed one of it's tentacles, twisted around, and ripped it off( **AN** ). He then instantly turned around and swung the beast's left and middle head off using the tentacle before bringing the tentacle up and jamming it in the remaining head. Eren then jumped up and grabbed two bugs by the antennae an started swinging them around at other bugs before throwing them through another monster. The remaining two monsters charged at him.

"Nyaan?" Eren asked as grabbed the one that arrived first from behind, jumped, and suplexed it on to the other crushing both into mince meat. The other that had it's head blown of previously emerged from the door.

 **Caption: Really?**

"Det är du." Sights welcomed as ran for it. When he reached it he dove into the gap where the middle head was. After a few seconds the creature started to spasm. And in that instance exploded.

 **Caption: It's you.**

"Is ke yce(usie)?" Eren questioned as he ripped open another tear to the cosmic space.

 **Caption: Is that all?(AN)**

 _In the cemetery of The Darkness II_

"кроў(Kroŭ), chi, sanguinem, blood! Yo moet pista sur цір(cir) плоць(ploć)!" Eren said with bloodlust.

 **Caption: Blood, blood, blood, blood! I must feast upon their flesh!**

"Hey, what are you doing here!?" asked a large man with a Armani suit.

"YES!" Sights said as he punched the man through the sternum and ripped out his heart. He then proceeded to throw it in the air and shoot it with an explosive blast from the BFG as a way to gain attention. Within seconds an entire crowd of men in suits had gathered and surrounded Eren.

"You kill one of are guys and send out some sort of flare...do you want to be killed?" said one of guys gaining a laugh.

"Jag paglaum nǐmen huwag mente будан(ʙudan) eviscerated." Eren said with a shy playful tone as he leaned back in a childish manor.

 **Caption: I hope you don't mind being eviscerated.**

"Okay. Um die?" the man said as he raised the gun and fired only to hit the guy behind Eren.

"Tú first." Eren said as he picked up the body lying next to him and threw it at the man who fired. Then he ran up and split the man in two with his shadow arm blade. Sights quickly turned around and fired a stream of shadow that cut through five heads leaving the bodies to drop like flies. After that he began slashing the men into pieces leaving guts and blood to splatter all over the place. Seeing he wasn't getting anywhere as guys just kept coming he decided on something.

 **Caption: You first.**

"Den Karmic Tóudàn edir masyado agradable." Eren angrily commented as he thought of a way to make it more "appropriate" for the situation.

 **Caption: The Karmic Bomb is too nice.**

"У меня(U menya) narrlai pye" Eren said adding a sadistic laugh at the end. Eren then put his hands on his chest and pulled them off forming a ball of shadows. He then flipped his hands and ripped outward dispersing the ball into nothing.

 **Caption: I've got it**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the men screamed. Instantly arms of shadow burst from every man and started to rip themselves apart.

Several minutes of screaming only lead to boredom for Eren so he ripped another tear and entered.

 _On a highway_

"raaaarrarra." a horde of zombies screamed as they converged on a bus.

"Mommy, I'm scared." a young boy cried in his mother's arms.

"Don't worry honey everything's gonna be alr-

"HHHAEREAHHA!" another roar interrupted her as a zombie broke through a window. She looked up and saw that their was a rotten corpse inside the bus. It looked up and run at them.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" She yelled closing her eyes in horrifying anticipation.

She waited for several minutes before realizing it was dead silent. She open her eyes and saw a sight worse than death. Their was gore covering the entire bus inside and out. She saw a man outside walking to the bus with a black heart in his hand.

"Honey just keep your eyes shut and cover your ears. Okay?" the mother said fearing for her child's sanity.

"Okay mommy." the child whimpered now shivering in fear with his eyes closed.

"Well ain't that adorable." the red eyed man said as he walked over the two.

"My names Eren Sights. I'm playing a game." the man said with a maniacal grin.

"G-Game?" the woman asked shivering as well.

"Yes a game. I wondering if you would like to join me on thi-

"Monster...YOU SICK MONSTER YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME! I ALMOST DIED AND MY SON WOULD HAVE BEEN ALONE!" the woman yelled as she grabbed her son and ran.

Eren held the heart up to his face.

"I'm not a monster...I'm just human." Eren said as he dropped the heart.

"I think I need to talk to my masters." Eren said as he opened the tear and walked through.

When Eren walked in he was welcomed by the site of a destroyed city and a sky drenched in shadow. Eren looked around and found what he was looking for, three people fighting a large army that stretched beyond sight containing zombies, terminators, soldiers with exo suits and concrete, and the jiralhanae. Eren waited a few minutes for the three to be done. Once the trio was done turning the army into a corpse party he walked up to the three.

The first to notice him was the one to the left who was in a skin tight black sleeveless suit with leg holsters for kunai. He wore a black vambrace on his right arm, his left arm was covered in blood red veins that went all the way up to his shoulder. His face was covered by a fukumen with a metallic looking piece covering just above his eyes. He had sheathes for katanas on his back and his side.

The one to the right wore a complete suit of ice colored crystalized knight's armor without a helmet. He had a large sword made of the same material with a blue sphere in the center. His blonde hair was complemented with bright blue eyes and a scar that ran down his right eye.

The man in the middle could barely be considered man. His entire body from the mouth down was machine in a humanoid design. His hair was pale white and his left eye was bandaged while his right eye was a bright red. He wielded a red blade that was surrounded by electricity. He sheathed the red blade in his side sheath that moved to his back.

"Well if it isn't are student, have you come to learn more. Or have you come to clean up your mess." the red armed man said pointing to the gore in anger.

"It doesn't matter his reason he should not be here otherwise the Dark Judgment are going to reclaim what they have already lost and we can't have that." the metallic man said as he turned to face Eren.

"Leave Eren or the Dark Judgment will hunt you down." the knight said not caring for his presence.

"Nice to see you to Master Siegfried...Master Raiden...Master Hayabusa." Eren said with a kneel.

"Rise. For you are no longer are student and therefore shall kneel to no one." Siegfried proclaimed as he sheathed his massive blade.

Hayabusa walked up to Eren and pointed the tip of his blade at his chest.

"You shouldn't be here...although you wouldn't be so polite unless you had an important reason...start talking." Hayabusa said still pointing the blade at Sights.

"(Sigh)I'm at a fork in the road. I've captured another evil and...I don't know what to do." Eren said with his head down.

"Your new form...who did you consume to get it." Siegfried said mad dogging Eren.

"I made this form their was no consumption necessary.(chuckle)My power was taken and lost into the void. You won't have to worry about that anymore." Eren said with a dry throat.

"Oh I see so you lose all your power and you want us to fix it! Sorry but were already struggling to fix the mistakes you made in puberty! Leave, you are not welcome here!" Raiden said enraged by his presence.

"(Looking down)Here's a list of reinforcements you can call using the portal." the shark faunas said handing Siegfried a crumpled list as he ripped a portal and left.

"He's useful for making friends that can fight...I guess." Hayabusa said looking over the list with Siegfried.

"He abandoned us. All of the Liberators. Even if he tries to make amends he will never be forgiven for what he did to us." Raiden said with awful memory.

"Let's see Scar=Fullmetal Alchemist, Tifa=Final Fantasy, Captain Price=Cod, Seras Victoria=Hellsing ultimate,...seems he got everyone we assigned-"

"OH, HOW CUTE HE'S LIKE YOUR LAPDOG!" shouted a massive armored creature with tendrils and a massive blade.

"Who's th-what are you, Night Terror!?" Raiden questioned raising his sword.

"Oh you'll never be lucky enough to see him instead of us again!" the beast said as it roared freezing the warriors in their tracks.

"(grunt)What is this?!" Hayabuasa said struggling to even move his mouth.

"HAHAHAHA! WATCH THIS!" the abomination tormented as it raised his sword drawing horrendous red and black winds into it.

The three left no words as there souls were taken into the sword.

"Dark Judgment your ruler Noddegamra has returned!" the creature said as a massive purple ship filled with large ape like creatures came up to him. The creature entered as the ship cloaked itself and flew off.

Eren open his eyes to see he was on a dock with several shipping containers with the Schnee logo on them.

'Where am I? Am I fully healed?' Eren thought as he took in more of his surroundings. He saw that he had a man grasped at his throat and the blade of his glaive pointed at the man's eye. He wore a grimm mask that covered his eyes and nose. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with gray vambraces and vest, black cargo pants and a hood. He waited a few seconds and he heard a crack and a shatter as pieces of white landed on the floor from his face. Eren looked to his left to see Ruby yelling no with the rest of her team wide eyed in shock.

"What happened?" Eren asked as he dropped the man.

 **Happy Halloween**

 **Eren: Yeah let's see what happens next.**

 **M.M.: Whatever. sorry this one is so short couldn't come up with much.**

 **EREN'S NOTES:**

 **1\. the pistols Dante from Devil May Cry has but all black**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **1\. Don't even try to translate this it's not gonna work**

 **2\. Just imagine the way James Heller rips of a Juggernaut's arm**

 **3\. Forgot to translate that and had to try later.**

 **BON VOYAGE**


	8. Truths and Grimm

**No comment I just want to let you know that with takes a lot of thinking even if I make spelling mistakes**

 **Sorry for it being late.**

 **Just enjoy disclaimer I own only the OC's**

"Don't ever mess with my team...my friends ever ag-"

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled an ear piercing roar that interrupted Jaune as nine gorilla like grimm jumped out of the red trees into the opening staring him down.

The grimm were the same size as the dead ursa major, with bone armor covering their forearms, shoulders, and backs. Their masks covered the upper half of their faces revealing the traditional red soulless eyes.

"Okay I think with the two of us we should-"

"GAAAAHHH!" Cardin screamed as he ran away.

"(gulp)." Jaune exclaimed as he turned back to face the group of gorillas.

"RAH!" one of them yelled as it charged him. It raised it's first ready to crush him, but was suddenly stopped in mid air.

"Wonder what Silverbacks are doing here. Their only supposed to be native to the Fissure Jungle in Vacuo." a voice to Jaune's side said that made him jump.

"GAH! Edward why are you here? I thought you were only assigned as assistance for JNPR and were excused from this assignment." Jaune asked confused. Since he had a better look at Edward he couldn't see that his irises were a dark blue.

"(sign)Goodwitch made me come to help guard you from Grimm while you collect tree sap...what are you not happy that I'm here?!" Foley explained with a tired tone.

"No it's just-"

"Anyway I'll take care of the grimm. You, the heiress, Ms. Rose, and your girlfriend can all wait over their." Edward interrupted not feeling like hearing his b.s. as he pointed to the bushes.

"Wait, what?!" Jaune asked as turned to look at the pointed out area to see Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss walk out of the bushes.

"Way too blow are cover Edward." Weiss complained walking over to the side with the other two behind her.

'Why does everyone keep calling me that?' Ruby thought behind Weiss.

"Now where were w-"

Foley asked only to be punched by a grimm through several trees. When the others went to check on him he wasn't there.

"I.E. **(AN)** I thought you were suppose to be the smart one. You seem more like a retard to me." a voice from the forest said.

When the four looked they saw three other Foley in the trees. The one that spoke had dark red irises and was staring daggers. The one to his left had yellow ones and smug look of disgust on his face. The other had black irises with eyes filled with excitement and a wide toothy grin.

"Oh R.E. don't be like that. He's trying his best, it's not his fault that his best happens to be getting punched into none existence by a gorilla." the black eyed Foley said sarcastically keeping his grin.

"M.E. you really are a dumb sack of shit. You obviously don't know when to shut the fuck up." the yellow eyed one commented with extreme monotone.

"D.E. take that advice and shove it up your ass! Let's just kill the fuckers so we can go!" R.E. shouted impatiently.

"Your no fun." M.E. said as he raised his hands in a rise fashion and suddenly flames engulfed two of the gorillas from the ground up. Only for the grimm to shake it off and run at the trio.

"Really? Oh how sweet, now we won't have to come to you." D.E. said as he pulled out two black .44 magnums and shot the two grimm straight between the eyes.

"Isn't it more of I.E.'s habit to go for the weakness?" the red eyed Edward said pulling out a staff that was aligned with purple gems and a large crystal that was being held in place by three dragon like figures. "I like to over power and control." he said as he dropped to the ground. He raised his staff and suddenly the sky filled with dark clouds and the group heard the sound of thunder from the clouds. A sudden bolt trailed off and hit Jaune's shield.

"Oops. Sorry I didn't warn you. You good?" he ansked with no worry in his voice.

"(Sizzle, sizzle)." silence.

"He'll be good." M.E. said with blistering confidence and a maniacal grin.

Two of the gorillas charged at R.E., once they got within a reasonable distance he stabbed the one closer in the stomach and in that instant lightning struck it, frying it instantly and blasting the other back to the tree the other Edwards were. R.E. ripped his staff out accidently pulling out some intestines as well before it evaporated, causing one of the spectators to gag.

"We can do better." the other Edwards challenged as M.E. jumped down on to the dazed grimm and pried it's mouth open. Keeping it open with his left hand and leg he reached in his dress shirt and took out a green fuel cell. He then bit the top off and poured the green plasma into the creature's mouth. Within seconds the green liquid had burned through the grimm's gut on to the ground as what little guts remained also spilled on the floor. This caused the previous gagger to completely puke.

"GROSS WEISS KEEP YOUR COOL!" Ruby complained moving away from her.

"Shut uhhhhhhhh." Weiss tried to retaliate only to end up puking more.

D.E. then flew at one of the remaining grimm, grabbed it by the face and brought it to the ground. He then stood up and unloaded his magnums in the creature's face leaving only mincemeat in there wake. The two grimm next to him raised there hulking fist to crush him only for both of them to be cut to pieces by lime green energy shots.

"And that's why you shouldn't waist fuel cells." D.E. said in monotone as he walked to R.E.

'Ah, and the mood killer speaks.' M.E. mentally complained walking over to the other two.

"Wait weren't there nine of th-"

Suddenly the two remaining Silverbacks jumped out of the trees and were about to strike. That is until a they were suddenly stopped as there heads both jerked to the right. Before the bodies of the grimm could crush the Edwards they each took three steps back in union.

"Double headshot! How cliché I.E." M.E. commended. Suddenly I.E. just appeared out of thin air staring at M.E. straight in the face.

"What was that?!" he asked with a very small amount of anger.

"I said times up." he said as they were each turned into colored clouds that matched there irises. Which then surged in the direction that the group showed up from. And then a Foley with his traditional brown irises walked to the slack jawed group.

"You didn't see anything." Edward said moving his hands in a wax-on wax-off motion.

 _At Beacon in the dorms_

the trip back to beacon was silent. No one spoke everyone just did their own thing. When everyone was getting off the bullhead Weiss realized something and ran ahead to where Foley had been walking.

"Imposter!" Weiss shouted at Foley who looked back in anger.

"What did you just say?!" the student in question asked so only she could here.

"Your agent 514115, Codename: Impos-"

"Hey, keep it down.(looks around and sees people walking around)Not here." Edward said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the RWBY dorm room and made sure no one was their. "Where did you here that title?!" Foley whispered.

"My elder sister has gone green with envy for how the general treats you." Weiss explained with an internal smirk.

'Fucking Winter.' he thought as he opened the door to leave. "Don't tell a soul." He said closing the door.

Weiss was about to leave only for the door to open again.

"And if you do, hell does not even begin to describe what I will do to you." He said giving her the shivers before walking out.

 _The next day on the streets of Vale_

Edward was running on roof tops chasing a blonde monkey faunas that happened to be running from two policemen and RWBY. Once the faunas escaped into an alleyway, Foley continued to chase him until he was a good distance from the police and RWBY, he then jumped and flew at the boy who dodged at the last second.

"Did you really think you could catch a faunas by surprise?" the blonde said looking back to see Edward's hand grabbing him and throwing him back into the closest alleyway.

"Nope." Edward admitted as he approached the faunas who had the air knocked out of him. "(Grown)Sun. Why do we always have to do this?"

"Wait, Eddy." Sun said as he got up slowly.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Edward complained as he helped Sun steady himself.

"I thought Atlas students weren't supposed to show up for three weeks." the monkey asked in confusion.

"I'm here on a mission. What are you doing, causing more trouble?" the agent asked tapping his foot.

"Hey, it's not my fault only M.E. and D.E. are the only ones who can have fun." Sun said.

"You're referring to my counter parts and therefore me." Edward explain.

"Smartass." Sun said as they shook hands using there forearms.

"So, what's the mission?" Sun asked with interest.

"I'm tracking down the Bladed Shadow of the white fang. She's notorious for dust raids and the destruction of Atlas military weapons. However, what I find most interesting about this target is the fact that she has no casualties to her name only severe and minor injuries." Edward explained.

"Wait...she's a girl?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

"Is that all you got out of that?" Edward said to a now daydreaming Sun. "(Grown)Let's go dumb shit." he said grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him on his heels.

 _Later that night in the tree next to the Beacon dorms_

"Remind me why I'm(Yawn...)spending my night on a stakeout rather than getting some shut eye." Sun complained as he lye on his back.

"You tell me, why are you here on my mission instead of letting your body adjust to the time shift." Foley asked tired of his friend's complaining as he opened up a grey scroll that only Atlas Special operatives carry.

"I wanted to see how the mission goes and that cutie cat faunas goes here to." the blonde faunas explained.

"So you just wanted to see some gi-wait what cat faunas?" Edward asked.

"You know the one that wears the-"

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TRIED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" shouted Blake from the window next to them making them jump and almost fall.

'Jesus, your supposed to be the quiet one Blake.' Foley thought as he steadied himself.

Moments later they heard the doors of the entrance to the dorms slammed open and heavy breathing.

"We should follow her...see what's up." Sun said as he started hoping through trees towards the girl.

'Completely avoiding the mission to hit on a girl that just got out of an argument.' Edward said as he followed Sun's lead.

They kept pace without her noticing and she finally stopped at the statue that stood on the edge of the courtyard. She slowly took off the bow to reveal two cat ears.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." Sun said walking to her as she turned around.

'What are you doing Sun!' Edward thought with anger as he retained his cover in the tree and watched.

"(sniffle)What do you want?" Blake asked now trying to hold back tears.

"Hey, calm down, I think you need some time to think things through." Sun said in a reassuring tone.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Blake asked.

"I've got a guy that can help you out with that.(takes out scroll and scrolls through contacts until he finds the name)." Sun explained as he waited for the guy to answer.

"zzzzzz...zzzzz...zzzzz..." Edwards scroll vibrated. Once he realized it was Sun he moved to a far away bush so Blake wouldn't here his response.

"Hello?!" Edward said in calm anger.

"Yo Eddy-

I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT AND WHY AM I THE ONE THATS HELPING YOU OUT WITH YOUR FUCKED UP PROBLEMS!" Foley yelled in response.

"Jeez you don't have to yell...Come on man just do me a solid and hook me up." Sun begged.

"(GROWN)FINE, I'll do it." Edward said as he started thinking of appropriate locations to set up.

"Thank you-

"But, you own me a solid." Edward interrupted wanting all he can get out of this. He then ended the call and made the necessary arrangements.

 _two days later in the RWBY dorm_

Ruby yawned as she awoke and sat up. She then got looked over to Blake's bunk and saw she still missing. After sighing she got dressed and walked over to the infirmary to check on Eren.

He lay there unconscious as the doctor scribbled something on his scroll. He wore a white lab coat that was buttoned up as well as brown dress pants. He had dark blonde hair that was shared by his eyes and lightly tan skin with brown oval shaped glasses.

"Hey Doc." Ruby greeted with less enthusiasm than ever.

"What's wrong miss Rose? You seem to be in an even worse mood that usual." the doctor asked as he put his scroll away.

"Well, have you ever lost a friend?" Ruby asked with her head held low.

"In this line of work I'd have to have God's complete blessing to have not lost a friend before...but if it's Mr. Sights your worried about, his condition is stable he should wake up either tomorrow and the day after." the doc answered

"Although, I'm still worried for him he it not the reason I asked...Blake is gone, she ran after something, slipped out." the scythe wielder explained.

"Oh. Well did she say goodbye?" the doctor asked.

"What?" Ruby looked up to the strange question.

"Did she say goodbye?" he repeated in the same tone.

"Uh, no~?" She answered with uncertainty.

"Oh. That's good." he replied relieved.

"Why?" he asked completely baffled by his response.

"That means that she isn't really gone...she's just not here right now." he said as he went to the door.

"What?" the little rose asked still lost.

"Never mind. Anyway you need to go." the doctor said as he took a pocket watch out and checked the time.

"Wait, why?" Ruby asked surprised she had to leave right after she arrived.

"I have to go collect rare herbs in mount Glenn and leave. Don't worry my assistant will be here to check on Eren tonight." he reassured as he locked the door.

"Alright." She said getting up to go, hitting the light switch and closing the door as she left.

Neither noticed Eren with a smug toothy grin ask the shadows flowed into the boy.

"I'm coming for you!" the faunas uttered with closed eyes.

 _In a café_

Sun and Blake sat on the second floor outside on opposite sides of the table.

"All with the help of a little black bow." Blake said as the bow twitched.

"Bladed shadow. In the name of the Atlasian special operations division I'm placing you under arrest." Suddenly Edward appeared to her right with a his left magnum pointed at her head.

"Eddy!" Sun said standing up to stop him only to be stopped himself by Edward's other magnum.

"Don't interfere Sun, unless you mean to cancel are contract." Edward said as he kept both eyes on his unmoving targets. "And I must say Blake you were my prime suspect from the beginning. Although, now judging by your story I can't help but feel sympathy for you. I'm not a racist like Cardin and Weiss, you, however are a victim in all this. I was actually in support of the first white fang before they turned. And I'm tempted to let you go. Just answer me this. Do you wish to return?" Edward explained as he pulled the hammer on his gun back.

"Of course not!" Blake said getting in Edward's face.

"Well there you go." Edward said putting the guns down.

"Finally." Sun complained as he collapsed in his chair.

"So what's the plan now...B.S.?" Edward asked pulling a chair from another table.

'(grown)Stupid acronym.' she thought with anger as she drew a plan in her mind.

"Wait, why are you going with us?" Sun asked surprised that he even put down the gun.

"Well it's not like I can just tell my superiors that I don't feel like finishing the job, how is that joining to look on my resume. I am going to make up some form of bullshit that gets me and B.S. over here out of this." Edward explained.

'Was that last part really necessary.' Sun thought.

"We need to find out where their next target is." Blake said.

"Oh, that's easy it's the frater shipment of dust coming in at the docks tonight." Edward said as he leaned back.

"Oh yeah. I heard some guys talking about that while I was on the ship." Sun agreed

"You're sure?" Blake asked not convinced.

A few hours later at the docks

"So did I miss anything?" Sun asked walking up, carrying a few apples to Blake and Edward who were both in prone position.

"You missed three hours of offloading and came with stolen food to the stakeout meant to stop the stealing of dust." Edward complained as he face palmed.

"Does he always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yes.' Foley thought angrily.

"Hey weren't you in a colt are something?" Sun retorted.

'To soon.' Foley thought causing him to face palm again and the cat faunas gave him a glare. A ship suddenly came in and landed on the empty center of the docks with searchlights. A platform extended from the ship and hit the floor as a man wearing a black hood, pants, and steel toed boots. He also wore a white vest, gray vambraces and a mask that covered the upper portion of the face. On the back of his vest was a red glaring wolf head over three parallel claw marks.

"Oh no." Blake said in a worried tone.

"Is that them?" Sun asked as if he didn't already know.

"No, they're a different group that's why she said 'oh no'." Foley retorted with sarcasm as several more white fang soldiers came out of the ship.

"Alright grab the tow cables." the one with a rifle said.

"You really thought they weren't behind it did you." Sun concluded.

"No, I think deep down I knew I just didn't want to be right-"

"Hey, what's the hold up." a new voice on the ship yelled surprising Blake. "Were not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so~, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." continued the voice as he walked out revealing that he was Roman Torchwick.

"This isn't right. The white fang would never work with a human especially not one like that!" Blake said as she drew her sword.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked completely baffled as she jumped down to the ground and snuck to Torchwick.

"(Sigh)So Eddy what do we-?" He was about to ask before realizing he was alone.

"God dammit." he cursed quietly as he made his way to the center atop the crates.

"No you idiot, this isn't a leash." Torchwick complained to a grunt holding tow cables.

Blake dashed behind him and put Gambol Shroud's blade on Roman's throat.

"What the?! Oh for fu-"

"Nobody move." Blake interrupted as they were both surrounded in the front by white fang grunts with weapons pointed at them.

"Woah! Take it easy there little lady." Torchwick said looking at the sword as if it were a wad of cash.

Blake then looked and saw that four Edwards were what walking to the backs of the four grunts that were covering Roman and Blake. Once they were close enough they each preformed a judo chop to the neck making the white fang grunts drop as the Edwards stomped on their faces in union knocking them out for good measure.

"You to Edward." Torchwick said arrogantly with the blade still at his throat.

"So you really did get out of that hellhole I sent you to. Dammit Azure." the Edwards said in union as they dissipated into individually colored clouds and came together to form one Foley. "Now why don't you hand him over before-

Three large ships show up out of nowhere making all three of them look up.

"The cavalry arrives." Edward finished regrettably.

Torchwick grinned at his chance blasting his cane at Blake's feet, sending her several feet back. Several white fang then jumped out of the ships and crowded with weapons points at both of the teens.

"Damn looks like we get to do this the ol-" Foley suddenly disappeared and reappeared with a big crunch as he punched a white fang grunt in between the eyes breaking both the faunas' mask and face in one go. "d fashion way."

 _At the same time in the school_

A blonde faunas girl wearing a lab coat and carrying a scroll slowly walked to the infirmary.

"O-Okay, all I have to do is ch-check on the patient to see if h-he's awake. You can do this Joselin, you can do this." Joselin reminisced and reassured as she reached for the door handle. Only for her to shoot her hand right back as the handle turned and opened horror movie slow, causing her to jump back as the blackness of the room seemed to flow into the hall.

She waited in slight fear until a large figure wearing a long sleeve black shirt under a dark violet tank top with a unicursal octagram, a pair of black sweatpants with a curved check mark symbol she never saw before, and black shoes with the same symbol and purple laces. The tall figure though looming over her kept her from seeing his face just by looking down as if the shadow was his face.

"Uh, um Eren Sights?" she asked completely terrified. Unfortunately the six foot four boy only walked past her with his head lowered. "Mr. Sights you just woke up we need to make sure you-"

Eren turned his head to show a glowing red eye on his face of shadow. He stopped her from talking by grabbing her face only allowing her to see the purple eye on his palm.

"Wh-WH-AHHHHHHHHHHH?!" she screamed only for a moment as she fainted making Eren pull back a hand that had transformed into a furry black claw. He then ran out the building and to the end of the school. Not stopping, he jumped off the edge and took flight unfurling a pair of black feathered wings.

"Grimm has risen." he said darkly as he flew toward the docks.

 _At the docks_

Edward, Blake, Sun, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang were all together after taking care of the White Fang and Torchwick who had escaped.

"I can't believe you stole all the fun Edward I would have at least wanted to crack some skulls." Yang pouted feeling bored from searching for twelve hours.

"Well sorry. I kept you from bu-AH, what the he..." Edward said when he noticed a dart on his neck that knocked him out.

"Wait wha..." Yang said interrupted by another dart. Then everyone else was knocked out as well.

"Pack leader, targets have been incapacitated. Requesting permission to move in for capture." Several fully masked white fang moved from their positions making the call as they held they guns up.

"Permission granted. "He" want's them alive. Transfer them to site Victor." a faunas with a deep voice ordered into the intercom.

"Roger that commander(ends communication). Jeez these guys must be top knotch if their going all the way their." He said as he signaled his men to take the six teens.

 **Cue: I'm Alive by Shinedown**

Once they got within 15 feet of the teens however a large object shot out of the sky and landed right in front of them surrounding itself in a dust cloud. Once the dust cleared they saw a tall man dressed in sweats, a tank top, long sleeve shirt, and tennis shoes. He also had wings that seemed to belong to a Nevermore and a white mask similar to a monster with no visor and tooth grin smiling as if it was ready to eat it's prey.

"Seems another faunas wants to interfere. Men engage!" the leader ordered signaling his squad to fire, unloading hell on the faunas. Once they finished they were silently surprised to see the man still standing. Then his bullet wounds filled with the surrounding shadows and was replaced with grimm bone.

"You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in. Nah Ha." were the words that they heard in there heads.

"The hell are you-" he was interrupted by the beowulf claw that had just not only broke through his aura but had also had a grip on the heart still beating in his chest. In one swift motion he ripped it out and threw it at another man, making both a splatter and a crunching sound. He ran with extreme speed behind the hit target, impaled him with a death talker tail through the heart and threw him into the water.

"Die you monster!" yelled a faunas as he charged him to his left. He watching himself be impaled by the man's hand which went from the claw of beowulf to the stinger of a Mandarinia. Only slightly though. But the last memory he had was one of the agony he felt from the Mandarinia venom as he decayed at a rapid pace. Two other white fang tried to sneak attack him from behind. Their attempt were futile as the bone armor formed from the bullet holes shot out like spikes, impaling the two. He then retracted the extended spikes leaving the bodies to drop.

'Such weak aura. Easily breakable.' the man thought to himself.

 _A few minutes later_

"Uh, what happened?" Ruby said as she sat up and looked around her to see the others still out of it. It didn't take that long to wake everyone up. Everyone then looked to see a man with a grimm mask, black wings, and a Death Stalker tail holding a glaive to the face of the white fang grunt he held by the throat in his other hand surrounded by slaughter.

"Wait, EREN DON'T DO IT!" Edward yelled.

"Wha-EREN!" Yang asked confused.

The boy hesitated as he looked back.

'Shit, I've run out of time.' the gore feaster thought as his eyes went from red to violet and all of his grimm appendages dispersed.

"What happened?" Eren said dropping the man and looked at the sight before him.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **I'm messed up. I had school. Got grounded. Got sick. and losing ideas.**

 **Eren no comments**

 **Eren:...Okay**

 **Author's notes:**

 **I.E.,M.E.,D.E., AND R.E. are all acronyms for Edwards multiples. I=Intelligent, D=Deceit, R=Rage, M=Mad(nut's, crazy, etc.)**

 **BON VOYAGE**


	9. The end

**..of the beginning**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Part one.**

 **That's the full title. I felt like posting this on April first but then I thought**

 **DICK MOVE TO POST AFTER SEVEN MONTHES WHEN IT WAS DONE IT FOUR.**

 **So yeah next chapter, um, oh right**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC and fictional grimm nothing more. Please support the official release.**

"I thought I took my new evil with me...guess not." He said picking up the man again and slung him over his shoulder as he walked over to street ready to take the white fang to the VPD.

After a few minutes of walking Eren started to hear someone shouting his name but with the volume on 1. He turned around and saw that his team, Edward and a blonde he didn't know, all looked like they were shouting over the course of his entire walk struggling with each breath. He put the man on the ground to see what they wanted

"Jeez, you finally hear us!" Eren read Weiss' mouth since he couldn't hear them.

"Still can't hear you guys, sorry...did you need som-." the violet eyed shark faunas asked interrupted by the speed tackle hug from Ruby that knocked him on his back.

"Uh, Ruby what's this all of the sudden?" he asked completely baffled by her action. She had looked up with eyes filled with tears. "Whoa, whoa stop crying I didn't-"

"You meanie, why didn't you tell us you don't have an aura?!" Ruby asked in sorrow.

"Stop crying I don't know what I did." he said telepathically holding up his hands as if he wasn't guilty of anything.

"You ran into the explosion when she opened the door." Blake reminded having Eren read her thoughts.

"Oh~, tha~t. Is it really that big of a deal? Why should you be hurt because I messing up?" He asked Ruby not understanding why she would care for someone like him.

"YOU'RE A FRIEND THAT DOVE IN FRONT OF AN EXPLOSION PROTECTING ME! WHY WOULDN'T I BE CONCERED!?" Ruby screamed loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm me and you are you. I think we both know who is worth saving more." Eren said as if it were common knowledge.

Suddenly Yang comes up and punches him in the face.

"Idiot! You can't think like that. Whether you like it or not you are a teammate. That means people care about you. Especially when you(covers Ruby's ears)pull stupid shit like jumping into an explosion even though you don't have a fucking aura." Yang explained as she got up.

"Even though I know your bringing war to us by being here. I'm still going to be your friend and protect you from Dark Judgment." Blake had Eren read her thoughts so no one would here.

With this a single red tear escaped from Eren's violet eye.

"Your bleeding!" Ruby said panicking.

"No. I've just ran out of tears." Sights answered wiping away the blood as he hugged the girl making her slightly blush. "Listen, you guys head home and I'll take this guy to the police for questioning. After that I'll be right home to explain a few things." He then turns to Ruby. "I'll even get a gift for making you worry." Eren finished with a smile.

"O-Okay." She agreed developing a more visible blush. She got up and told everyone to go. Once he couldn't see them anymore he picked up the White Fang that was starting to gain consciousness and slung him over his shoulder.

"Uh, where am I?" he asked.

"Were going to the police for questioning." Eren answered not feeling any reason to lie as he hurried.

'So he's another one of the government's dogs huh?' the grunt thought. Unfortunately for him Eren used his telepathy to hear it.

"Just because I hate faunas that make the lives of normal faunas worse, it doesn't make me the dog of anyone." Eren explained as he came to a stop.

"Wait, you know what I'm thinking?!" the grunt said a little surprised.

"Yep, and that's not all." Eren answered putting the man on the ground. "I also sense great power in you...so I think I'll have some." Eren said ripping off the grimm mask to reveal a faunas with neatly cut black hair and side burns as well as yellow eyes. Eren grabbed him by the face and suddenly bones started to surge from the faunas into his arm. Eren kept his composer as the scene seemed to ripple as if it were water.

Grunt's mind

 **Internal M** **onologue:**

Even when the so called peace had been reached, I was realistic and knew that nothing would change. The creation of the white fang drove me to do something and I joined. Then the leader stepped down and Adam took his place. His violent nature was what drove him. From then on, I did jobs and made my way up in the ranks to special ops. My faith in are new leader was unbreakable until that fateful day. Not only did we bomb the humans attacking but also faunas bystanders. Was this really the right thing. Even are own brethren think were psychopathic murders who seek the blood of whoever gets in are way. Was this really why I fought and killed so many.

Back on the streets

Eren and the white fang grunt both woke up ten minutes later. They slurred as they both tried to stand.

"So, we've got another one who has doubts about the fang." Eren realized as he steadied himself.

"What are you talking about?" the man said collapsing from his state.

"I know your story now. Even now you probably doubt your leader's ability to lead...Tukson" the shark faunas said with a toothy grin full gaining his balance.

"H-How?!" Tukson asked as his face seemed to grow pale.

"I told you I know your story. I probably know more about you than you know about yourself." Eren said looking straight at Tukson as he rubbed his fingers together making a weird scratching noise.

"What are you-"

"Demonstrating." Eren interrupted as he threw a rib cage of sorts connected via spine coming out of his hand and grabbed a large branch from a tree nearby and brought it back. "See this is something I can do cause I sapped a bit of power off of you."

"Your-Your telling me I can do shit like that?!" Tukson asked a little shocked pointing at the tree.

"Yep. Unfortunately, your never gonna learn from me unless you leave the white fang." Eren said as he let go of the branch. "I'll let you decide, it's your life and your power, but I will help you both get away from the fang and control your power if you choose to leave." He continued internally happy he got a new power.

"(sigh)I guess your just going to turn me in if I decline." Tukson answered. 'And my doubt was going to get the better of me eventually.' he thought to himself forgetting about Eren's telepathy.

"Good. Should I escort you to your bookstore?" Eren asked as if he was a friend.

"The cops will probably be on patrol...so yes I would very much appreciate an escort." Tukson answered thinking logically.

 _At Tukson's book trade_

"Holy shit! That's a massive collection of books." Eren said slack jawed at the amount of books their were.

"Thanks. But I think their are plenty of people with more books than me." Tukson said still having a smile for the compliment.

"Well I could get you a lot more. That catch fraise is going to be the only true advertising in existence." Sights said as he racked his brain trying to think of every book in book the RWBY and real universe.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Tukson asked surprised he was so into this.

"Like this." He suddenly dashed out of the room and a few seconds later Tukson heard a knock on the door.

"(Sigh)Sorry sir were currently-MOTHER OF GOD!" Tukson screamed as he jumped back from Eren pulling a wooden crate that looked like it could hold an Alpha Goliath with no trouble. "How did you do this?!" Tukson asked more freaked than anything.

"You have your powers, I have mine. Now help me out here." Eren said as he pulled it, slowly inching it closer to the store.

"Never mind that how are we even gonna get that in my store." Tukson said slowly getting used to the fact that it was even here.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to make you a basement." Eren said not realizing what was so surprising.

"Yeah make a basement, yeah..."

...

...

...Wait what?" Tukson said as he ran back to see that Eren had already finished installing an elevator. He took it and it lead to a massive room made of concrete with carpet floor. Tukson then collapsed unconscious out of shock.

"Good. Now I can do this with out worrying about my identity." Eren said as he got to work.

 _the basement_

When Tukson woke, he looked up and saw that he was in a library with books as far as the eye can see with two stories and an elevator in the corner that he took up to find Eren working on some sort of sphere shaped machine with three limbs and three lights for eyes.

"Did you?" Tukson asked.

"Yep." Eren answered.

"And?" asked again.

"Yep." answered again.

"But-"

"Just except it so I doesn't take a ridiculous amount of time." Eren finished. Tukson then picked up a book off the shelf.

" **The tragedy of Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare**. Never heard of it." Tukson said confused as he put the book back

"I'd be surprised if you had. That book shouldn't exactly be here. The author died 400 years ago." Eren reminisced as he finished with one last bolt. "Okay, meet Mr. Handy he has records of every book here and can organize your shop and basement library however you choose." Eren explained as he dusted off his hands. Eren started putting his tools away and heading out the door before he had to explain himself. "I'll see you later got to go." Sights said rapidly as he quickly dashing off.

"Hey wait-"

"Mr. Handy reporting. Your orders Tukson sir?" the robot said in military manor as he got in Tukson's way.

 _Eren_

"That was close." Once he was far enough away he stopped to catch his breath. "Jeez am I really this slow without the blacklight virus?" He said between each breath. Sights caught his breath and tried thinking of a proper gift for Ruby. "Maybe I can get her a new scope for her Syfle, or a bracelet, no I already gave her the necklace, or how about a-" Eren stopped as he felt a surge of bloodlust and collapsed to his knees. He turned his head to see a snake faunas toddler being mugged by three large men. They kicked, punched, clubbed, and broke him.

Sights watched this and his bloodlust only grew. He looked down at the puddle of water next to him and saw that his eyes were changing from violet to red and vice versa at an extreme pace. "No I can't get side tracked." Eren told himself as he made **Umbra Clones** ( **AN** ) out of the three muggers' shadows to end them. "Need to get away." he said starting to run with slow succession.

"(Heavy Breathing)What was that?" Eren asked himself as he slowly caught his breath. "Fuck this, I'll just use my powers to replace the headphones that I broke." Sights decided as he opened his hand and thought of what he wanted. From a violet light appear two wireless black earbuds that each had an individual rose on it along with a black plug with a red rose on it. He turned them on and the roses glowed red. Another light formed and a red box came to fruition which he then put the earbuds in.

"Hopefully she'll like these." the shark faunas said as he began to walk home.

 _At beacon_

"He's been gone for quite a while now." Blake said as she continued to read **It by Stephan King** another book she got from Eren.

"How long is he going to keep us up." Weiss complained as she covered her mouth from her yawn.

"We have to surprise him. It would be a waste if we don't see his reaction to his new bed." Yang explained as she flicked a switch to the right of the door on Ruby and Weiss' side of the room.

Suddenly the circular mat at the center of the room went down and split open disappearing into the rest of the floor as a wooden bedframe moved up. Blake then put down her book and took out a matrass that was hidden under her bed. Then she picked it up and placed it in the bedframe which fit perfectly in place.

"I'm surprised that you thought of a gift like this Weiss. Now he won't have to sleep on the floor." Yang said patting her on the back.

"Hmph, its not like I wanted to( **EN** ). I just had to. 'This will hopefully help him forget all the racism'." Weiss said in retort only thinking the last part as she crossed her arms.

"Well, whether you need to or not doesn't matter it's still a nice thing to do, right Ruby." the blonde bombshell said only to notice that her sister was deep in thought.

"Wha', oh yeah." Ruby shrugged off going back to her thoughts as she held onto the pear-cut ruby around her neck.

"Hm~. GRIMM ARE ATTACKING...A METEOR'S ABOUT TO CRASH...WIESS FOUND A CRUSH(HEY!)...EDWARD'S BONES ARE MADE OF DUST...BLAKE DESTROYED CRESCENT ROSE..." Yang kept listing trying to gain her sister's attention. "Eren's back." she finally said.

"WHERE?!" Ruby said shooting up and looking around as if someone had hid her cookies.

"Come on even if you have a crush on him you should still pay attention to the rest of us." Yang complained as she put her hands to her sides.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Ruby yelled unnoticeably blushing.

"Your reaction gives it away." Blake explained even though she was still reading her book.

"You still can't prove that I-"

 **(KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK)**

"Hm~ I wonder who it could be?" Yang said with venomous sarcasm and a smug grin as she walked to the door to open it. She did and the 6'4 boy Eren then walked in.

"SURPRISE!" the two hyperactive sisters said in unison. Eren's face turned to one of confusion once he saw the bed.

"I-I-I-I told you guys I was fine with sleeping on the floor. You didn't have to do this for me." Eren said confused why they would give him something like this.

"And we told you that wasn't okay with us. It's the same as treating you like a dog." Blake said as she marked her page and put the book on the shelf next to her bed.

"Well I guess I need to pay back-"

"No I already bought this. It's your gift, just take it, and accept the fact that someone did something nice for you without giving an over dramatic monologue about how worthless you think you are." Weiss said as she glared in Eren's face.

"Wait, this was you?" the shark faunas asked now shocked that Weiss had done him a kindness. "That would be inconceivable." Eren said now just messing with her.

"Wha, but I did." Weiss said now pissed at his false disbelief

"As I told you it would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways inconceivable!" the shark faunas continued to quote.

"She did!" the other three teammates said in unison.

"I know. I just like to see how mad I can make her." Eren ended gaining a death stare from Weiss. "Do you really think I can be intimidated by someone like you short stuff?" he asked giving her the glare back and walking forward making her step back until she was against the wall to right of her closet. She closed her eyes as he got closer to her. He then opened a black bag that was on the floor and the sound of rustling could be heard. Once he finished looking he took out a small bag and opened it.

"I thought I told you guys not to mess with my stuff." He said as he threw an item that opened up and landed gently around Weiss' neck making her open her eyes. Around her neck was a string necklace with a round-cut diamond attached to it.

"Hey, what's with the necklaces you gave one to me to? It was one of the few things I didn't learn from you." Blake asked holding up a necklace with an oval-cut onyx attached.

"(Yawn!)You found the list. Read it bookworm." Eren said trying to dose off.

He was pushed off the new bed.

"Sorry, but we want to cash in that explanation you promised." Yang said with her arms crossed.

"Fine. Those necklaces are a sign of my trust. They used to have a use but it's gone now." Eren explained getting up and dusting himself off.

"Sur~e." Yang said with sarcasm.

"It is." Eren said not caring if she believed him.

"Then why haven't I got one?" Yang asked as the other three girls held up there necklaces.

"Because I don't think I can trust someone who goes to the club ever Saturday night while everyone else is already asleep." Eren said sitting on his bed.

"That's..." She failed to explained as she grinded her teeth.

"Exactly. Even if Weiss' moment of truth wasn't that meaningful I think this is the only case where I'm actually willing to give it to her." Eren said changing the person of discussion.

"And what are you implying?!" Weiss asked somewhat enraged by what the shark faunas just said.

"That we don't get along. And are moments of kindness toward one another are going to be limited." He continued as he took out a small red box.

"Then how about we settle this with a match." she declared. This put the giant on the spot and made him stop everything. He stood up and looked straight in to her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he said darkly glaring at her.

"Y-Yes we need to settle this." Weiss said poking the large 15 year old.

"HA! Well how about this. I'll even the playing field and only use one weapon. And I can only use my powers to he-."

"Hey! Wait a minute, you said you will show me how you made your weapon." Ruby said mad that he forgot about it.

"Well then how about we have the match at ten and I can give the demonstration at seven. Is that okay?" Eren asked as the two partners nodded.

"Good...now lets get some shut eye." Eren finished as he and the girls went to bed.

Sleep soon befall all but the blonde brawler who was angry at the sleeping shark.

'Nosey idiot needs to mind his own business.' Yang thought as she started to think of new places to look for info only to fall asleep, unknowing of the shark that had been listening in.

 _Eren at 6:55_

Eren had just gotten his breakfast( **EN** ) and was heading to the armory for his 'date' with Ruby.

"Hopefully she's not to late. I don't like having to-"

"FINALLY!" Ruby yelled making him throw his fish omelet and orange juice in the air. Before they could hit the ground however they went through a shadow on the ground. Before Ruby could react Eren reached through the shadow and pulled his food out untouched. "S-Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, you were just excited." Eren said walking by her as he mentally calmed himself from the jump scare. 'Damn, she scared me worse than Death did, on Christmas, unintentionally.' Eren thought shivering at the memory. "Shall we?"

"Y-Yeah." Ruby said following him into the forge.

"Okay, I'm going to make a war hammer and carve runes into a weapon I've made already." Eren said mentally to Ruby because his mouth was full.

"Wait, you mean like Nora's?!" Ruby asked with new excitement.

"Yes similar but not completely." once again speaking mentally with his mouth full. He finished and wiped his mouth walking over to a 5x5 crate at the back of the room. Eren picked up a crowbar that had been lying on the crate and used it to pry the box open. What was inside shocked her to say the least. Eren simply rummaged through the crate until he found what he was looking for. A large skull and jaw shaped like they belonged to a rhino. He carried atop his shoulder and walked over to a workbench. Eren then slammed it on the bench next to a 9 foot spine.

"Do those both belong to the rhino?" Ruby asked following him as he grabbed the spine and moved it.

"Yes, these are both from a Diceros major that I killed during intuition." Eren said that as he walked over to a wooden board that had shackles connected without chains. She took a closer look at them and realized they could be moved like a sliding puzzle. He arranged the restraints so they were lined up with one another each being separated 4 inches and each hole parallel, with the exception of the last one which was about 6 inches higher than the rest. He slid the spine in so that it would stay in place.

"What's that for?" Ruby asked never seeing this before as she followed Eren over to a metal box that was 10 feet wide and 10 feet tall.

"Well grimm bones are...how you say different from most materials. Some have a property that allows them to become nearly invincible when in temperatures far below zero." Eren explained as he pulled on a handle until he had a very long container connected to the metallic box. When Ruby looked at it all she could see was a smoke of some sort coming from it. "Liquid nitrogen. Boiling at a constant -320.4°F. Don't touch or your gonna get burned." Eren continued as he gently place the wood down on the bottom of the container.

"But you just-"

"Don't worry, I only put my hands in their for a few seconds. My hands were protected by the Leiden frost effect...and I'm not gonna explain it because it would take to long." He answered putting the girl's question to rest as he closed the container.

"Now we leave that in their for half an hour and come back." Eren explained remembering he had some hing else he had to do. "Here." He said throwing her a small red box.

"Is this what you got me yesterday?" She asked seeing no other explanation.

"Yes." Eren answered as she slowly opened it. "I hope you like them there meant to-"

"Thank you." She said quietly giving him a hug. He hesitated but then returned the gesture.

"I'm here to please." Eren said.

 **Their we go.**

 **I also fixed chapter 1 somewhat**

 **Eren: Theirs no fixing your bullshit**

 **M.M.: Whatever**

 **Eren's notes:**

 **1\. tsun as fuck**

 **2\. Yeah I need that now**

 **Author's notes:**

 **1\. one of Eren's shadow powers**

 **Bon voyage**


	10. The end of the begining part 2

**Damn it's been a long time.**

 **Anyway without further a do let's go.**

* * *

"You know Ruby if you keep holding me like this, someone coming may get the wrong idea." Eren noted making the scythe wielder quickly let go.

"S-Sorry." Ruby said looking down unsuccessfully trying to hide her blush.

"No need to apologize. I don't think you could be you if you didn't do adorable acts such as this." He simply replied patting her head and giving a sincere smile making her blush even more. "Anyway I need to prepare the skull for connection and melt the jaws and teeth together to form the "head" of the War hammer." Eren said trying to remove her embarrassment.

"O-Oh right." she responded leaving only an unnoticeable amount of blush.

"You head back to get ready for class, this may take a while and I don't want you to be late." Eren said picking up the skull with two hands. He started walking over toward a large metallic table but Ruby had started walking with him.

"But the whole reason I came here was to watch you make a weapon." Ruby whined to the shark faunas as he slammed the skull on the table.

"That may be true. But is spending more time with me really worth sitting through an unnecessary childhood Port story?" Eren explained, pressing a few buttons on the table's console. Which made four small hatches on the table open up to reveal four tools she didn't recognize.

"I-I, uh, I(sigh), I guess not." Ruby said looking down in defeat.

"Ah, don't worry Ruby I've got an unrevealed weapon that I'm gonna use during my fight with Weiss. It'll be a blast!" He tried cheering her up to no avail. She silently walked out of the room.

'Maybe asking her out will cheer her up. She is adorable to no avail. However, whether or not she really wants to go on a date is the real question. I mean she likes me to some extend farther than just being friends and she likes being around me even though all I do is mess around and start some sort of fight...that's what I find confusing, how the hell did she develop feelings like that when she's seen both the monster and the jackass in me?'

* * *

 _With Ruby_

'Why does he toss this out the window for me. I mean am I not that important to him.' Ruby thought throwing a tantrum as she continued to walk to her first teacher's class. An image of Eren smiling at her appears in her mind, it made blush as she shake her head.

'Why do I have these feelings it's so frustrating. I mean he curses endlessly, he's cocky, he doesn't share his history with us, he lies all the time, bad talks and disrespects his friends, has horrific eating habits, he scares me to the H, E, double hockey stick place all the time, he almost killed me and Weiss with the nevermore laser thing, he always doing dangerous stuff that would give any normal person a trip to the hospital, he's hurt and killed people, he...' she continued to list as she went through the halls.

'He doubts my sister, he's a great cook, a great fighter and weapon specialist, he has a kind heart hidden behind a cold shell, has a large amount of strength, he is a great weapon smith, has some awesome abilities, he is protective, he shows respect to those who have showed it to him, he's tall, smart, and handso-what am I DOING, STOP IT, STOP IT!' she thought shaking her head at the change of pace in her thoughts. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she was about to run into Edward until she noticed and jumped back.

"Whoa! Sorry Eddy, I guess I just wasn't paying attention." Ruby apologized still having a face that matched the color of her cape.

"Don't worry about it. Are you ok though, you look like someone painted your face red." Edward responded as he looked at the girl questionably.

"Huh, wh-what are you talking about?" Ruby asked attempting to cover her blushing face.

"It's about Eren, isn't it?" Edward said crossing his arms in a confident manner.

"Wait what, where did that come from?" she said freaking out and taking few steps back with a blush that rivaled the red on her hood.

"I really can't see how someone with the mind set of a naïve child could fall for a murderous sociopathic killing machine like him." he said still confused.

"Hey! He has good intentions. Even if he goes to far that doesn't mean that he's not a good person." she blurted out before covering her mouth as she stared up in shock.

"Like I said, unless you plan to fix him I don't think you should get to close to him. If the VPD aren't going to bring him in then I may have to. That is, unless his behavior is fixed and fast." Edward said. He began walking away, leaving a worried Ruby to think.

Ruby continued thinking as she started walking to her dorm only to hear the sound of shotgun shells being fired. She went to investigate and found Yang blasting apart holographic grimm in the Holographic Training Room or the H.T.R. as she liked to call it. She stopped once she punched a final beowulf and started breathing heavy. Ruby walked into the simulation to approach her.

Yang suddenly turned and fired an explosive shot in Ruby's direction.

"AHHHH!" Ruby said before she jumped out of the way and looked back to see that there was a hologram right behind her that had been blasted to pieces. When the scythe wielder turned around again she saw her sister with red eyes and a look of intense anger that sent chills down her spine.

Once Yang realized her mistake her eyes changed back to lilac and she rushed to her sister.

"Ruby! Are you ok, did I hit you?" She asked her younger sister with worry.

"That's what I'm asking you. Why are you so angry?" Ruby said. Suddenly Yang's eyes went back to red as she pivoted one hundred and eighty degrees and punched through the holographic beowolf's head before the hologram broke into pixels.

"I don't know what your talking about." she said in denail as she reloaded her Ember Celica.

"Really, because I don't think you've ever been able to punch through a grimm." Ruby said.

"Uh! Eren just get's on my nerves and it's really annoying when your trying to be his friend." Yang said as finished reloading her weapon.

"Yeah I can understand, but maybe he can change if we try-"

"I'm tired of trying I just wanna be done with him!" Yang said before going back to training.

"Even though your using the training room he made?" Ruby said after crossing her arms and leading on the wall.

This made Yang think about the time she saw him working on this place.

* * *

 _7:30 am after initiation_

Yang yawned as she walked to the cafeteria to get breakfast. She was already dressed and ready on her sister's orders. She made sure to follow them or she would have had to deal with that stupid whistle that Ruby has.

She heard a loud noise from around the corner. Curious about what she heard she walked over and saw a door that wasn't their before. The young bombshell opened the door to find a room that looked like it belonged to a science fiction movie with shiny metal and blue lights all across the room.

She saw a stand up ladder with someone standing on it trying to put in a metal plate that seemed to be the last piece.

After a moment she saw that it was Eren in his usual clothing. He had to jump to put the piece in, but unfortunately when he came down, the ladder fell over and he landed with his face against the metal floor.

Yang had to hide herself as she struggled to keep herself from laughing.

Silence ensued before she looked back and saw that Eren gave no attention to the fact that he just fell over. Eren was moving the stand up ladder to the corner before he walked over to her position, making hide behind the door. She heard beeping from the other side of the door and a wierd swooshing sound.

When she looked back she saw that the room had nearly five grimm, four were beowolves while the last one was an ursa. Eren suddenly went through his own shadow and was lost until she saw that one of the beowolves imploded, another was frozen from the inside out, burned, eaten alive by bees, and the ursa had been ripping itself apart leaving the grimm to dissolve into pixels.

Eren slowly walked through a shadow on the wall to the door with his head down.

'Shit!' Yang thought before she moved to hide around the corner.

She watched as he wrote a note on a sticky pad before putting it on the door. After he did this his scroll rang, he opened it and read a message she couldn't see. After putting his scroll back he walked off. Once she saw he was a reasonable distance away she went and read the sticky note on the door.

 _HOLOGRAPHIC TRAINING ROOM. PERMISSION TO USE IS GIVEN BY THE STAFF OF BEACON AND EREN SIGHTS!_

Written with a smaller fount in the lower right hand corner was:

" _Turn to see back..."_ She did so and read the one word on the back

 **"GOTCHA!"** She knew this trick as she had done it a million times before. She knee that Eren would be standing right behind her ready to scare the soul out of her. So she turned around and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"YAHHHHHHHH!" the blonde yelled flailing her arms as she did so in an attempt to turn the tables. However she was confused and slightly disappointed to find that no one was behind her. She stopped and turned around only to find a white sabertooth mask with red eyes staring inches from her face.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed before punching the masked figure in the face breaking his mask and sending him flying through the open door into the metal wall. When she settled down and opened her eyes she saw that the person who scared her was none other than Eren.

Eren pulled himself out of the wall before uncontrollably laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he continued continued this until he was on the ground in tears. When he looked up he saw Yang in a red eyed fury ready to punch him again.

"Awww, don't be such a baby. After all you tried to get me first" Eren said getting up and dusting himself off. She still looked pissed at him, so he decided to be nice.

"Look, if I give permission to use this room and a manual with functions that are kept hidden then will you quit mad doggin' me?" he asked her.

"Yes." Yang said with a smile and eyes still red.

"Wait really?" Eren responded with a look of question.

"On one condition...If you make me mad or scare me again, then I get to punch you until I feel like stopping." She said with a conniving smirk.

"Deal." Eren said and immediately shot his hand out to shake. Yang just shook his hand with her eyes turning lilac again.

As he walked out the door he through a book at back at her and closed the door.

 _Present day_ Unfortunately, Yang only got one thing out of that.

'Hell yeah! I get to beat the shit out of him!' Yang shouted in her head before showing a grin of malice.

"Seems I've gotta crash a party." she said exiting the room.

"Wait, Yang-" Ruby said but was interrupted by her scroll.

It was a message from Ozpin.

'When Eren fights today I want you in my office.' the message read. When she finished reading it she felt a little confused but ultimately she had to follow the Headmaster's orders.

"Looks like Eren gets two challengers." SShe said as she went about her school day.

The day went as normal as any other day with minor chit chat about Eren being challenged to a match. The man in question however was missing from all of his classes and wasn't on campus by anyone.

* * *

 _The arena_

The entire stands had been filled up. They thought they were finally going to see someone get their ass whooped by Eren...again. But were surprised to see that a person with a realistic sense of intelligence was facing off against the super powered faunas. Professor Goodwitch had approved of the limitations Eren had set up for himself and allowed the match. Ruby was feeling nervous for what Eren would do to Weiss and hoped that he didn't end up killing her in the end. There was a large holographic board showing two pictures Weiss and Eren as well as her aura and a black bar Eren referred to as his shadow with 4 icons that looked like a hand coming out of the ground which all glowed black with a white outline.

The crowd cheered as the combatants came out. Weiss was wearing her traditional combat gear with myrtenaster draw ready to fight. Eren had come up in his casual attire(EN)with his headphones on and a sheath holding a weapon no one has seen him with.

"Are both combatants ready?" Goodwitch asked over a microphone to which they both nodded with determined looks.

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!" Yang's voice echoed throughout the arena with anger as she jumped from her seat to Weiss' side. "I think I'll join in on the fun too." she said smashing her activated shotgun gauntlets together.

"Miss Xiao Long if you could take your seat we can-"

"No, it's fine professor. I haven't had conscious fun in a lo~ng time." Eren allowed as he felt shivers of excitement run down his spine. "This will also be a good test run for Death's Sting." He acknowledged. Time seemed to slow as he unsheathed his weapon to reveal a golden glowing rapier blade with a white spiral shaped hilt and red wavy patterns aligning it that glowed an eerie red as he unsheathed it. Weiss looked and formed a little sweat seeing the glowing blade as the crowd just went silent.

"Very well." the professor said as she tapped a few buttons on her scroll making a picture of Yang appear along with her aura.

"Eren Sights vs. Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. Match begin in three...two...one...match begin." the computer announced over the speaker. Before anything started Weiss had instantly activated a time dilation glyph on Yang, once it took effect it took her about one second to cover the distance with a charge, ramming him. Unfortunately the bull was caught by her horns as he slowed them down with both of her hands being held by the death grip of his right hand.

"I'll be taking that!" Eren yelled as a red energy came from the gauntlet's shells and entered his hands. A sudden repulse blasted back Yang and lifted him up. Eren saw images of him firing three waves of bones that came up, avoiding cover and hit enemies in the head. Eren landed and looked at his hands that had bones swirling around them like water. 'Guess I got a Pincer Bone( **AN** ).' Eren thought.

He looked up to see that Yang and Weiss were in defensive position. 'They really think of me as an untrustworthy son of a bitch.' he continued. Eren got his scroll out of his pocket and pressed play on a song for his headphones.

 **Cue-I will show you by From ashes to new**

The pair from RWBY had about one second to see the shark faunas form an orange aura around himself before he reappeared inches from Yang's face with the sword pulled back ready to strike. Thanks to the time dilation Yang had, she was able to block the strike. However, he followed up with a cascade of rapid strikes that Yang struggled to misdirect, block and dodge. Weiss seeing this tried to stop him. So she ran up to the duo.

"How about a magic trick?!" Eren announced to the stands, as he was still trying to strike Yang while Weiss was chasing them down. "I'm gonna make her rapier, disappear." as he said that Yang lost her balance and Eren stopped. Weiss jumped up to deliver a downward strike. Eren simply lifted his empty hand and allowed the rapier to pierce through his arm and body. The only part of Myrtenaster showing was the hilt and handle. "Tada, it's...(sigh)it's gone." Eren said to all as a horrified expression formed on Weiss' face. 'Damn she broke my scapula and pierced a fucking lung, not a bad weapon, needs some upgrades though.' he thought as he back handed her with a straight arm to keep her weapon from breaking sending her into the wall.

"For my next trick I'm going to turn my arm into ice, and then shatter it." after sticking his own weapon into the ground, he reached over with his opposite hand and squeezed the trigger of the Weiss' rapier, encasing his entire arm in ice. After this he saw Yang running at him with eyes of rage.

'YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!' she thought as she raised her fist to strike.

"And I thought you weren't racist." Eren said with sarcasm, bringing up his frozen arm to block and causing it to shatter. He then grabbed Myrtenaster midair and, using his only remaining hand, he bashed Yang's face in. In turn launching her into Weiss who had just stood up. He looked up to see that their auras were both in the yellow with Weiss' being slightly lower. Where his shadow energy was at 90%. They both got up rocking back and forth struggling to gain balance. Weiss and the red eyed Yang were now glaring at him ready to charge.

"I thought you'd be angrier." the shark said with both confusion and disappointment at Yang turning off the music allowing his aura to disappear.

"WHY IS THAT?" Yang asked ready to break his legs.

"Oh, because of this." he explained as he used his sharp teeth to pull out an entire lock of blonde hair from one of the prongs of Weiss' Myrtenaster.

The entire room fell silent. Allowing the occasional gossip.

"I don't think he's gonna live."

"He's gonna die."

"Let death have mercy on his soul."

Eren simply threw the rapier back to Weiss who caught it. He turned around an picked up his own.

"Do you wish to continue?" Eren asked holding his weapon to his side.

"You bet your fucking life on it!" Yang yelled breaking the eardrums of all in the arena getting into a zone where her vision was black and white and she was ready to murder him. She charged at him, jumped up, and reeled back for a superman punch.

"Understood." He uttered before being smashed into the wall making spider web cracks around him and forcing him to remain their as she punished him.

Left punch, right punch, left punch, right punch, left, right, left, right, left, right she continuously punched unloading her gauntlets not even stopping to reload, only throwing bloody fists at this point. Most of the audience, excluding CRDL(who was enjoying seeing the faunas' face get mashed in)and Goodwitch, had turned around not wishing to see the bloodshed. Ten minutes passed before, she had started slowing pace. Within a minute she looked to be swinging like a drunk.

All he could do was sigh before he caught her left fist, and she broke into tears.

'Why...why does he go easy on us...why does he disregard me even when I defended him...why does act as if he is some sort of god of the battlefield...why did he cut my hair?' Eren heard through his telepathy. This had both guilt tripped him and made him rethink the way he was fighting. Eren pulled her into a soft hug which made her confused.

"I'm sorry...you were never mean to me or questioning of me and yet I put no trust in you. It's just so difficult for me to get used to people." he said as he looked up to Goodwitch.

"I concede the win to Weiss and Yang." As he said this the entire stands just shouted in disbelief.

Yang just stood up and shouted. "This isn't over Eren. We'll have a rematch again."

"Alrighty then just and it to my debt." Eren answered as he walked out of the arena and leaving everyone to feel awkward and confused.

 _Last night at the docks_

Roman Torchwick walked into a warehouse and sighed as he set a case down on the table _._

"How very disappointing Roman." a feminine voice said behind him.

"Whoa, wasn't excepting you guys so soon." Roman said as he turned to see three figures loomed in darkness looking at him.

"We were expecting...more from you." the same voice that belonged to the middle figure said.

"Hehe, it would have gone smoothly if it wasn't for "The Imposter" and that damn grimm that showed up." Roman explained.

"It seems that are allies target has show himself...it seems we can use him earlier than we thought." the same woman said with a light chuckle as she snapped her fingers.

Some white fang grunts brought in a large container with a control panal on the front.

"And what, if I may ask, is this?" he said pointing to the container.

"Just a little...reassurance from are allies." she answered as she typed in the code.

It opened and a tall man walkes through. He wore a black leather jacket, a gray shirt, black jeans, boots, and two belts. He identified his race as African-American(Whatever that means)( **AN** ), had a serious face and a scar through his right eyebrow.

"Roman, meet James Heller. This is the man who will be taking care of your "grimm problem"." the female said.

"What makes you think that this guy can-" before he could finish his statement his statement he had an arm blade pointed directly at his face.

"Anymore questions?" Heller said with a deep intimidating voice.

Roman simply shook his head.

"Good." he said as the arm blade disappeared.

* * *

 **Any way that's the chapter, hope it wasn't to poorly written and I fixed errors and grammar mistakes in my previous chapters.**

 **I'm going to be a jackass and promote my second story in another story.**

 **Hey guys if you like this then you should check out my other story "The Reptalien" got two chapters up already. And that's the story I'm updating next with the Scorch and Pale trailer. Sorry but when I'm on the train of thought I've got to keep going or I'll lose it.**

 **Anyway on to**

 **Author's notes:**

 **1\. Reference to the pincer bolt from infamous 2.**

 **2\. The people in Remnant won't know of Africa or America, because they don't exist their.**

 **BON VOYAGE!**


	11. Old habits

**Been a long time guys I'm not gonna keep yammering on, I'm just gonna let you guys get straight into the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own RWBY that's Roosterteeth**

* * *

A few days passed and everything went back to normal. Well as normal as anything can be with Eren around. Everyone fell into their usual habits and school resumed without a hitch.

* * *

 _Cafeteria_

Team RWBY had their lunches in hand and were walking to sit with team JNPR.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yang asked as she sat down with her other teammates. Jaune let out a yawn before answering.

"Nora got me with another one of her pranks last night." Jaune complained.

"I still don't know how you fell for that. I mean the door was clearly cracked open." Nora said. This made Jaune slam his head on his empty tray.

"Well thanks to your shenanigans I barely got any sleep and I had to waste some lien on dry cleaning for my first uniform and now I have no spare for when Cardin goes back on his word." Jaune said with a pissed off tone but not really yelling. "How have you dealt with her for years?" Jaune asked Ren.

"You get used to them and learn how to avoid them." Ren said with a shrug.

"So you're telling me you actually fell for the water buckets prank." Yang said gaining nod from Jaune making her burst out laughing.

After Yang and stopped laughing the whole group went into silence. Even Blake stopped turning her pages until the silence was broken by someone else. it wasn't that something weird was happening it was just that they're past week had just felt a little bit too...normal.

"Where's Eren?!" Ruby asked breaking the silence. The remaining members of Team RWBY all let out a sign of contempt since someone finally asked the question going around their minds.

"Probably sitting by the door to our next class." Ren said.

"Wait, what?" Weiss asked unsure of what she just heard.

"Yeah. Since like two days after the fight he'd take his lunch with him to the door his next class was at and just wait there until the bell rings while doing his work. He even asks the teachers for assignments before they're assigned just so he could do them there and not have to do it later. Even caught up on all the work he missed while he was in a coma." Jaune explained.

"How do you guys know that?" Yang asked.

"We asked." Pyrrha said.

"Then why don't we?" Blake asked.

"Because you didn't." Nora said gaining glares from team RWBY.

"In the days before this he would come and talk for a few minutes until he saw that we, team JNPR, could keep you guys in a conversation and leave without you noticing. Once he left he would go to the class door and sit far enough to the side as to where he wouldn't be hit if anyone opened it and does his work. I think he told us that he was two weeks ahead of everyone else, even taking the tests and quizzes that the teachers we're going to have us take. I think he's already started on the third week of work ahead of the rest of us. Don't ask us why, because we don't know." Ren explained.

This information both confused and angered the members of team, but all for different reasons.

'Is he avoiding us again?' Ruby thought to herself.

'He's that much ahead of me in classes! I need to catch up!' Weiss thought, pissed off that she was so far behind.

'Is he really going back to habits he had in the real world? Well he is in school again, but he has friends.' Black thought referring to his memories.

'That dick! He should have been giving me the answers in advance!' Yang thought annoyed that she missed such an opportunity.

All of team RWBY ran in a dash out of the cafeteria leaving their respective lunches behind. They were headed for Doctor Oobleck's at break-neck speeds. But before they could get there, Weiss, who was leading, suddenly halted them as they reached the hallway that lead to Oobleck's class.

"What are you doing we need to-" Yang said only to be hushed by Weiss. She looked around the corner and she motioned her teammates to follow. It was then that they saw Eren talking to Doctor Oobleck.

"Yes, thank you Eren. However I must ask...why do you feel it necessary to be three weeks ahead of your classmates?" Oobleck said finding this to be the first time a student has actually asked for work in advance.

"Well, a friend asked me to "tutor" him on something that only I can help him with. It is very difficult to help him when having to deal with a school schedule. So I took it upon myself to resolve my dilemma." Eren answered.

"Interesting approach, I would never expect any student to sit mere inches from my classroom just to get more work done then." Oobleck said as he took the stack of papers from Eren.

"Well I guess old habits die hard." Eren explained with a shrug.

"So you have done this before?" Oobleck asked.

"Yes. I mean not recently, but yes." Eren said.

"Care to explain the "not recently" part." Oobleck said raising his eyebrow.

Team RWBY was listening intently to the conversation.

"After an accident that happened while I was in elementary school, I had to spend the remainder of my life up to this point fighting for survival. However before that when I was in elementary school I stayed away from people because of bullying and did my work in advance just like now." Eren phrased in a way so that it was believable.

"I see. Does this habit reflect your relationship with your team?" the doctor asked now concerned.

This comment caught team RWBY's attention even more so as they dreaded the thought of what he might say.

"No." Eren said with certainty. "Like I said before this is all to help a friend with something that only I can help him with. Once I have finished I actually wanted to help build up my relations with them somehow." Eren said making the girls slightly less uneasy.

"Well, I believe that is-" as Oobleck started when the bell rang. "the start of class." he said with new zeal.

The members of team RWBY were all conflicted as to what they were feeling and couldn't figure out their exact emotions. So for now all they did was let it pass and enter class. When they looked back they saw that Eren was out of the hall, so they just walked from their position and into the class.

* * *

 _In the RWBY dorm after the school day ended_

Team RWBY had each agreed to not talk to Eren a out what they found out, leaving them to go to sleep somewhat clueless as to who this friend was and why they needed help.

Eren looked and saw that the time was 11:30 about 15 minutes from the agreed meeting time. He also looked at his team and confirmed that they were all sleeping. He changed from his sleepwear into something just as comfortable.

He was now wearing black basketball shorts with a red stripe down the side on each leg, red basketball shoes with black laces, black socks, a red t-shirt with his black and white emblem and a gap for his fin, and his necklace.

He slowly tip toed out of the room, making sure to not make any sound but before he could reach the door he heard what sounded like a sneeze making him turn around and scan the room with his night vision. After a few seconds of seeing nothing he walked to the door and open it swiftly, went through, and closed it just as swift a movement without making a sound.

After Eren left and closed the door Blake got out of bed and changed into her intruder outfit.

"Stupid sensitive nose." Blake whispered as she approached the door. When she was about to leave a big crash happened making her turn to see Yang upside-down with her head on the floor showing that she fell off her bunk.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Blake whisper yelled at Yang.

"I'm gonna see what Eren is doing to help whoever. What are you doing?" Yang said just as quietly.

"I-I'm going to see who he's helping." Blake said with nervousness.

"Hypocrite." Yang said standing up and giving a blank stare to her partner.

"Just make sure you don't blow are cover." Blake said before Yang started to get dressed in her hunter outfit.

Once she was dressed she looked at her partner and nodded prompting them to leave. Blake opened the door and walked out with Yang.

They ran to the exit of the dorms and cracked the door to make sure he was a far distance from them. They saw Eren walking up to the edge of the cliffs.

They started to sneak closer to him, moving from tree trunk to bush to the next tree and so on, with only slight rustling being the result of their presence. However, when they were in third bush from Eren, Blake held her arm out to stop Yang.

"What is it?" Yang asked just as her partner pointed to a bush across them. Yang looked and saw something white in the bushes. When Eren wasn't looking they ran over to the bush to investigate.

When they got there they saw Weiss looking at Eren while in a crotch position behind the bush. Blake lightly tapped on her shoulder making her turn around, before she could get spooked and give up their position Blake quickly covered her mouth. Once the surprise had receded from Weiss' eyes Blake released her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked not seeing any reason for why she would want to spy on Eren.

"I could ask the same of-" Weiss started on to be interrupted by a shush. The sudden noise made the bumble bee pair look around until they saw their leader in the tree staring at them, while Weiss remained silent.

"Well the teams all here now we can-" Yang was saying only to be interrupted by the sound of wind being repelled. When the four of them looked they saw Eren with the appearance of a cluster of shadows before he shot into the air making spastic unnecessary movements while moving toward the city.

"Great, now what?!" Yang said. She stood up and ran for the edge of the cliff with the rest of her team.

"Yang, you take Weiss and use your motorcycle. Blake, you and I will use are semblances to keep up with him." Ruby said as she ran back to get a running start before boosting herself with her semblance and running fast enough to make it to town. Blake ran up to Yang, jumped and landed with her feet on Yang's fist, before she punched her partners feet into the air as Blake jumped again, this launched her farther than a football field and still kept it going. After she started losing air she used her shadow copies to propel herself farther. After that Weiss made a path of speed glyphs to Beacon's garage where Yang kept her motorcycle.

"Let's go." Yang said before picking up Weiss bridal style.

"Hey wai-" Weiss said only to be interrupted by Yang's full sprint through the glyphs to the garage.

* * *

 _With Ruby_

Ruby in her panic had ended up losing sight of both Blake and Eren. She ran around the city and couldn't find them anywhere. After a few minutes she ran into Yang and Weiss the later of whom looked like she had been through a roller coaster in hell.

"Never, have me, ride with you, again." Weiss said between breaths. She scrambled off the bike and start breathing heavy.

"Ah, come on Weiss. It couldn't have been that bad." Yang said with her arms crossed over her bike.

"You have no concept of the word limit, anywhere in that head of yours!" Weiss said still looking at the floor.

"Guys." Ruby said making the girls turn to face their leader.

"Hey, Ruby any luck?" Yang asked.

"No, And now I can't even contact Blake." Ruby said.

"I can help with that." a familiar voice said gaining their attention. However much to there surprise their was no one there. They looked around but found nothing.

"Over here."

They heard that and turned around to see Edward standing right behind them in a suit and tie.

"Ah, Eddy where did you come from?!" Ruby said in shock.

"Oh, you know I was just wondering why a team of Beacon student's left in the middle of the night." Edward answered with an eyebrow raised.

"So what, are you gonna stop us?" Yang asked wondering how he would've figured them out.

"If I was going to do that, then why would I open the garage for you?" he said with a smirk to Yang who lost her own smirk.

"Wait the garage was unlocked?" Weiss asked looking to Yang in fury.

"Well yeah. How else would you have...she smashed the terminal didn't she." Foley said earning himself a sheepish grin from Yang.

"Eh, hehe, yeah I totally did that." Yang said rubbing the back of her head.

"With that aside we should probably get going before my partner and B.S. get any farther than we want them to be. Right now they're both at Tukson's Book trade." Foley said as he looked to his scroll.

"I know that place let's go before they get away." Ruby said before dashing off in a flurry of rose petals.

"Guess I'll see you guys there." he said before vanishing, not with a flash or wavy transparency, he was just there one second and then gone the next.

"Well looks like you'll be riding with me-" Yang started only to stop realizing she was alone. After she turned around she saw that Weiss was gliding across the ground using her glyphs. Yang sighed and got her bike. "Wait, B.S.?" Yang thought before continuing to ride to the store.

* * *

 _With Blake_

"So is team RWBY just something you can ignore while you help out a member of the white fang?" Blake said as she crouched on the top of lamp post looking down on Eren and Tukson right in front of his store.

"Well hello Ms. Kettle I would like to introduce you to Mr. Pot. I once heard him say that you were black, but I never really put much thought into it." Eren said in a manor that made it sound like he was completely serious.

"Really?" Tukson asked not amused by his "friend's" comment.

"Yes." Eren said without doubt gaining a sigh from Tukson.

"So shadow. What is it you came here for?" the puma faunus asked Blake with his eyebrow raised. "We never really did get along in the White Fang, so what has you coming here now?" he continued mainly sharing the detail with Eren.

"I just came to see if my suspicion was misplaced. It would appear that I was right on the nail. So did you have your powers copied to?" Blake asked jumping off the lamp post.

"Yes, if the bones that left me and dissipated into him are a clue." Tukson said touching his face remembering the bones that surged from it.

"Yeah, while you have umbrakinesis," Eren said pointing to his bow wearing friend, "He has osteokinesis." he said differently motioning to the man next to him.

Blake just chose to stare at him with half lidded eyes unfortunately knowing what he was paraphrasing.

"What?" Eren asked.

"You know what." Blake responded with the same look on her face.

"I can make as many references as I want...don't judge me." Eren said with false anger.

"Back to the point at hand, why are you here? You don't seem to be picking a real fight. So what is it you want?" Tukson asked losing patience.

"I want in." Blake said without hesitation.

"What?" Eren said raising his eyebrow.

"You're obviously teaching him how to use his powers so I also want you to help me, I can't use your memories because they're bunched up like a children's toy box." Blake said with her arms crossed.

"And what do you mean by that?" Eren said with irritation.

"I mean the only thing you can find in it are the big things." Blake answered.

"I...fair enough. Now let's get going before we have to explain are selves."

"Get going to where?" Tukson asked completely ignoring the discussion that had just taken place due to lack of context.

"Well to the cemetery of course." Eren said beginning to walk off toward the cemetery that stood on the edge of the commercial district.

Blake and Tukson looked at each other with slight confusion. After a small pause Tukson shrugged and followed the shark quickly followed by Blake. After several yards of walking Blake felt the need to ask the question.

"Why a cemetery?"

"Oh, cause were gonna need a lot of these." he answered throwing something to her. When she caught it she saw it was a small bone. The weird thing was she couldn't identify it.

"Wait why do we...you can't seriously tell me that your source is bone." Blake said now looking at Tukson as they continued on.

"I don't know what you're referring to, but if the demonstration I received has any connection to what you're talking about, then I would say yes it's bone." Tukson said with growing interest.

"Yeah, so unless you have a better idea for how to get a large amount of bones, then we're going grave robbin'." Eren said with irritation at the question that he knew she would have.

"Doesn't it seem a bit wrong to be stealing from a cemetery." Blake said confirming Eren thoughts and making him control his temper.

"As I said before, we have no other alternative so if you come up with one I would love to here it. That is unless you say that we should use live subjects." the shark faunas said still struggling to control his temper.

Blake and Tukson just continued walking in silence as they could not come up with a response.

* * *

Watching them from a few feet away were four sets of eyes that watched from the shadows of the roof tops. Or more specifically had their eyes glued to Edward's scroll screen as he typed so fast that you couldn't keep up with his fingers. He was sitting up against a wall with Ruby and Yang on either side of him and Weiss standing up.

"How much longer Ed?" Yang asked as she leaned on his left shoulder.

"My apologies however hacking on this scale is gonna take some time." Edward said without stopping his typing.

"That didn't really-"

"Done." Edward said interrupting the blonde.

"Take some time?! How about no time, you just did in thirty seconds what would have stalled an entire squad of hackers for nearly hours!" Weiss exclaimed with utter disbelief clear on her face.

"Well those that learn from the best have a tendency to surpass the best." Foley said with a grin as he scroll through the camera footage that covered his scroll. "Phantomat follow the targets." He whispered once he found the group of faunas in his collection of footage and then tapped on the image of them which was then highlighted in green as if it were night vision.

"What was that?" Yang asked wondering if she was imagining it.

"Nothing. Your friends are moving to the edge of the commercial district. Probably heading to the cemetery." Edward said as he mapped out the possibilities in his head.

"How can you tell?" Ruby asked leaning on his right shoulder.

"It's the only possibility, unless they have a hideout, but since they don't, that only leaves the shops and concessions on the edge of the commercial district which are all currently closed, and the nocturnal establishments are all set up closer to the residential district leaving only the cemetery." Edward explained as the camera footage kept changing to follow the faunas group.

"Why would they go to a cemetery anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Well they're going to pay their respects. What else would you be able to do there?" Yang said as if it were common knowledge, earning a glare from Weiss.

"While I am one to point out the obvious I think there's a different reason for them going there." Foley said as he continued mapping out possibilities.

"So what is it?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know we'll have to find out when they get there." Edward said.

* * *

 _Cemetery_

"Alright now that were here we can get started." Eren said as he stretched out his arms in opposite directions as if he were presenting something.

"So are we going to be digging up the bones or are you going to keep us from doing?" Tukson asked with a plain face. Blake was standing next to him with the same look on her face.

"No need to dig up the bones. Let me show you what were doing before you guys jump to conclusions." Eren said as he walked over to a grave. The grave only read Kimimaro.'The irony.' Eren thought as he crouched to the right of the grave. "You want to think of it as taking a breath. The only difference being that you're drawing in from any part of your body whether it be your legs, arms, or chest so long as you are close to your source of essence and concentrate you will have successfully drained it. Eventually with enough practice you can do it without thinking about it. Now watch." Eren explained as he out stretched his arms and flexed his fingers. They watched as the grave glowed white and bones started coming from the grave and going to his hand. Once he was done they noticed that the earth that the bones were buried under was untouched. "This applies to you to Blake, the more essence you have the more you can use your powers. Like this." Eren said as he shot out his hand and fired three streams of bone that pierced a nearby tree. He put his hand down and looked back at the other two faunas.

"Now you two are different from one another Blake your source is shadow and Tukson your source is bone so both of you will be draining different sources." Eren said as he crossed his arms.

Blake was the first of the two walk up to a grave that cast a shadow from a nearby lamppost. She closed her eyes and extended her hand toward the shadow. She concentrated on the shadow and waited patiently. However she felt like nothing was happening and after she opened her eyes she realized that her thoughts were right. She looked to Eren for help and saw that he was standing to her right.

"You don't want to force it or think of it as it's own thing that will choose to come to you, essence is inanimate. It needs to be as simple as breathing, you don't think when you draw a breath it is instinct since you are born. You must have that mind set when dealing with essence." Eren said.

She nodded with a determined look on her face. She looked back at the shadow again she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and the two guys watched as the shadows started to flow into her mouth in multiple streams.

'Really?! You're just gonna dragon slayer this shit.' Eren thought with a deadpan look on his face as he watched the feline breathe in her shadows. Eren looked back to see the other faunas doing the same thing.

'Well, I guess they have the cat part down already.' Eren thought with a content smile.

"HHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A large roar that shook the ground came from behind him. When he looked he saw Blake shouting at the sky unleashing a massive beam of shadow perpendicular to the ground.

'Even got the ro-.' Eren's thoughts were interrupted by a force jerking him back suddenly sending him back and into the forest. After a few seconds of flying the thing stopped and left him rolling until he stopped in a clearing. Eren had no time to steady himself before he had to dodge a fist that broke the ground it had collided with. When Eren was able to collect himself he saw who his enemy was.

"Heller I swear to God if you keep doing this I really am gonna have to kill you." Eren said irritated as he continued to dodge the whip fists that Heller was throwing.

"I'd like to see you try!" Heller yelled back as the two stared down one another.

* * *

 **Another cliff hanger**

 **Yeah I tried to make this one not so much about fighting since that's like all of my other chapters any way I'll try to have this done quick since it's a cliff hanger.**

 **But I don't have anything else to say and I won't make promises any so as not to make me look like an asshole but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **BON VOYAGE!**


	12. Vengence vs Purpose

**I own none of this. Let's get into it.**

* * *

 _The rooftops_

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby were running along to roof tops to the cemetery.

"I can't believe he didn't take us with him!" Yang said as she continued to launch herself with her gauntlets.

* * *

 _flashback_

The group of four watched the screen as Blake let loose a roar that could even be heard from their position.

Ruby tapped on everyone's shoulders to get their attention. Once she did all but Edward looked on in shock. No one said a word so as not to divert their focus from anywhere other then the pillar of shadow that cast a much greater darkness on the night sky.

"Incredible." Weiss said with eyes wide at the obelisk of dark.

"Ed, what is tha-" Yang was going to ask only to realize that he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Ruby asked looking back with Yang.

"Yeah, that's are job to tell you." Someone said from the shadows. When the three from RWBY turned to face the voice they saw two figures standing their, not only that but they were both Edward.

"Okay I haven't even drank today! Why am I seeing double?!" Yang asked with red eyes of rage.

"Calm down, just because you didn't know that Edward could split himself into multiple people doesn't mean that your drinking too much." the Edward to their left said.

It was then that she noticed that the two had differing details, not anything noticeable from a distance but differences none the less.

The Edward to the left had cerulean eyes that made them feel as though he could read anyone as if they were an open book covered by a pair of black half frame glasses. His hair was more neatly cut into a Princeton cut and a slightly lighter shade than what it usually is. His tuxedo was kept in mint condition with no imperfections at all.

The other had sulfuric yellow eyes so dull that you would assume he was a walking corpse, he had free flowing hair that ran to his shoulders and covered his left eye. His tuxedo looked like it was dug up from an abandoned house's closet. It was littered with holes, had visible wrinkles, and stains whose various colors that had all nearly faded away. What caught their attention was the fact that these attributes seem to have been the result of age rather than of battle.

"Our whole wishes for you to go back to the academy. Things are gonna get messy and he doesn't want you there." the yellow eyed one said with no emotion on his face or in his words.

"Wait why would he-"

Before Ruby could finish the Edward who had not spoken offhand backhanded the one who had.

"Need I remind you that lying to them reaps you no benefits at all, no matter how you look at it."

"Yeah but where's the harm in keeping them out of it."

"While there is no harm, this situation can help strengthen their understanding of Eren's position, and while Eren may not like that our whole was right in that they need to-"

"Hey!" Yang yelled growing impatient. "I don't think you should talk about people when there right in front of you."

"I apologize for our rude demeanor." the cerulean eyed one said with a slight bow one would expect of a butler. "I am referred to as "I.E." and this colossal coccyndynia is "D.

'E."."

They were met with silence as none of them knew what to say.

"I'm sorry but even I had a hard time understanding what it is you just said. Even if I've met you before you're going to have to take down the intellectual speak if you want us to know what your talking about." Weiss said.

"Yeah and what's with the initials Ed?" Yang said pointing to the one with the glasses.

""I.E." other wise known as "Intellect Edward" is one of the resulting personalities that results from our whole using his split ability." I.E. explained while pushing up his glasses.

"And what about you?" Yang said pointing to the other Edward.

"Same thing the only thing that separates us is name, personality, and clothing. D.E. stands for Di-"

D.E. was interrupted by a punch to the back of the head from I.E. that knocked him off balance and hit his head. After a moment of thought the faces of Yang and Weiss went red with embarrassment before D.E. got up to try and explain again.

"Darling-"

Only to be punched again.

"Desperate-"

And again.

"Deluxe-"

"Decent-"

"Disgust-"

And again, and again, and again.

"As you can see his name entitles him to be a "Deceit Edward" whose whole personality is based entirely on lies." I.E. explained as he picked up his associate's bloody face.

"Wait where did the other two go?" Ruby asked having met the group of four already.

"They proceeded to the location ahead of us due to their lack of transformational means." I.E. said.

The group of three turned to D.E. looking for an explanation where they understood the context.

"I can teleport he can-"

" **I** , can teleport! You can float through the air at high speeds!" I.E. yelled in response to his companion's lie.

"So what's the real situation now that you've explained every other detail?!" Yang said growing impatient of D.E.'s lies.

"Oh I am so sorry but one of your comrades is currently engaged in combat with an adversary from his past and as his partner our whole wishes to assist him. Now with that being said we must bid you adieu." I .E. said before he suddenly wasn't their. They look to see D.E. flying toward the cemetery.

"Oh you damn bastard." Yang yelled with fury as she, along with her enraged teammates, across the roof tops to get to the cemetery.

* * *

 _present_

"Wait so Edward can make more of himself?" Yang asked her two teammates present.

"Yeah. You weren't there the first time we saw it but we saw it but he has like four different people their all him but not." Ruby answered her sister as they continued to move to the cemetery.

"K~." Yang said not really getting her sister's explanation. 'Although that is one of the best bedroom moves of all time.' Yang thought with a seductive grin and hint of blush.

"Can we focus-MOVE!" Weiss yelled at Yang who looked to see Eren had been coming in at high speeds and was about to unintentionally cleave her head off. Yang leaned back so that the blade of shadow would pass her, mere centimeters from it's target, which in the process of dodging the blade had done a backflip and landed with her fist to the roof.

"There's never a dull moment around here is their. Heh." Yang said before standing up and turning to see Eren crash into a building in the other direction. 'Man, Junior's gonna hate that.' Yang thought before a figure they had never seen before ran past them.

"Yo, follow us." They heard from behind them. When they looked behind them they saw the two Edwards with the addition of two others.

The one at the front had red eyes of crimson. His hair was thick and spiked up without looking like he just got out of bed. His suit had no tie and was missing it's right sleeve leaving his arm bare with a tattoo of a cross made of two stakes with blood dripping from both points. That same hand was also wrapped in gaze bandages with bloody tally marks that if counted made twenty four. The bottom of his dress pants were in taters and his dress shirt was vermillion and part of the color was ripped off. He also had three claw marks going from his left eye to his jawline.

The last Edward was right behind the first. He had bloodshot eyes of darkness that were darker then the pupils they surrounded. His right cheek had been cut into a permanent smile on one side. He wore a suit vest as apposed to the other's suit jackets and it was torn, burnt, corroded, and littered with red stains of various sizes. It also featured a hood with tattered edges, which he wore over his head with locks of his hair that reached his stomach hanging out from both sides of his neck. His dress suit sleeves were burned to his elbows and his exposed forearms each had a tattoo of barbed wire that snaked around his arms until it reached his wrist's and punctured his veins. His dress pants were black and had small burn holes on the left side where as the ride side left his knee and below exposed leaving nothing to the imagination as all the burns and cuts were revealed, he didn't even have a shoe on do to the burns.

It was this train wreck of an Edward that picked up Yang bridal style as they continued to travel across the roof tops.

"Why is this necessary?" Yang asked finding the scars this Edward received more attractive than repulsive.

"Oh what's the matter love, don't like being the damsel." The Edward said with a genuine grin an a unique accent.

"Why are we going the other direction?" Ruby said grossed out by the way this Edward looked and was acting.

"Oh the flashback will explain that." the obsidian eyed Edward said.

"The wh-

* * *

 _Moments ago_

Eren ducked under a swipe from Heller's whipfist before jumping over a low sweep, Eren then fired a stream of shadow at Heller which he blocked with his shield arm. After deflecting the shadow Heller went for an impalement with his whipfist, Eren attempted to take the brunt of the attack and crossed his arms over his chest, but the whipfist ran through his stomach. Heller knew something was up when Eren gave no reaction to the attack, that's when Heller noticed that Eren had no wound just a hole with shadow across the edges.

"What is this?!" Heller demanded.

"Oh I got new tricks. Wanna see another?" Eren answered as he form his midnight blades and were about to slice of Heller whipfist if it hadn't been switched into his blade arm.

"Let's see if your blades can handle this!" Heller yelled as he spun in a slash tornado and collided with Eren four times before his guard broke leaving him open to an attack. But before Heller's attack made contact he morphed his arm into a hammerfist and using his momentum sent Eren flying back. But once Eren reach a hundred yards worth of distance a figure caught Eren and brought his to a gradual stop. When Eren looked up he saw that it was a red eyed Edward that had caught him.

"Hey, Foley!" Eren with more joy filled carelessness then a child. This made the Edward drop Eren with a thud. "Ow. What was that for?" Eren said not even feeling anger at his friend's lack of sympathy.

"For being a fucking idiot." the vermillion eyed man said in annoyance as he looked down at his "comrade".

"Wait, OH. I know you, your Rage Edward right. Your one of Ed's personalities when ever he splits. If I remember from Ozpin's files you have a tendency to attack anything that you find even the list bit irritating with the intent to kill, even allies on the battlefield if it comes to-"

"SHUT UP! Christ I don't need my life story from a guy whose fanboying when he shouldn't even know who I am." R.E. said.

"Don't you ignore me!" Heller yelled as he he rocketed himself forward with his left musclemass fist cocked back ready to strike. A figure jumped in between and intercepted Heller's arm with his weapon and took the brunt of the blow.

"Is that the best you got?" Heller asked as he pushed through the new arrival's block, launching his weapon past the two behind him, landing in the ground.

"Go M.E.!" Eren said to the figure who turned to see Heller's right fist about to connect with him and in one move countered with his own fist. With thier arms locked at the elbows, M.E. decided to punch Heller in the side nine times before hitting him in the face with his other fist knocking Heller back. He then tried to strike M.E. again with the same fist. M.E. mirrored his opponent and prepared to counter with his right fist. In the instance before their fists' collision M.E. leaned his head to the left narrowly dodging Heller's fist while his fist made a massive crunch as it hit Heller's jaw in turn launching him several feet away.

"Ha, ha, ha that one hurt." M.E. said shaking off his stinging hand.

"Catch freak!" R.E. yelled making M.E. turn and catch his plasma rifle in his left hand.

"Thanks." M.E. said as he loaded the weapon. He opened fire on Heller, who had just gotten up making him dodge roll out the way before he jumped and bounce off a tree he was moving toward. After he jumped and rolled to catch himself, he converted his arm into a mass of tendrils that he sent at M.E. and tying him up in the process. M.E. put up the face of pure excitement, indicated by his wide bloodshot eyes and wide smile of glee.

"What's got you so excited!?" Heller asked with fury.

"Oh it's just...he, he the last time I got to hunt prey of a decent caliber, was...

 _Suddenly a flash of a man standing over him with a metal arm came to his mind._ _And then another of him on one knee holding his chest with blood coming down his fresh cheek scar with the same grin on his face._

"he, he, the day of my recruitment." M.E. said as he was engulfed in flames that hid his body. This turn of events made Heller start to retract his tendrils. However with his tendrils came a smoking M.E., who held on to the retracting tendrils with his left arm and once he reached two meters in distance he pulled himself forward and made Heller's face cave in and his body go back nearly fifty yards.

"MOVE Lunatic!" R.E. yelled making his counterpart dodge roll to the right. Just after he landed he saw the immense power of the lightning storm being fired from R.E. as it collided with Heller and once the lightning stopped shocking him, Eren ran up with his shadow blade stabbed through Heller's falling body.

"Gotcha bitch!" Eren yelled in triumph before punching Heller off his left blade arm.

"Try again!" Heller said as his wounds healed and he landed on his feet. He stood up to face his three opponents.

"Friend from your past?" M.E. asked as he walked to Eren's right side.

"Your arm is melting." R.E. said in annoyance as he walked to Eren's left.

"Yeah, blames me for his dead family. And what are you talkin' about my arm's completely FUCKED!" Eren said once he saw it. He then cut off the part of his arm just above the red substance that was melting his left arm leaving only his elbow up to be of use. "Bastard that power was eradicated. Where did you get it?" Eren asked with shock as absorbed the shadows surrounding him which restored his dismembered arm.

"True rage never dies." Heller said as his hand seemed to burst from his skin as if it were ripping through a glove that was to tight to wear. This ripping seemed to climb up his arms until his entire body "shed" leaving behind a new looking Heller. He now wore a red and black uniform that seemed to hug his form tightly. From the neck down was entirely black, with his forearms, hands, feet, and shins a bright red. He had red pauldrons with a breastplate that seemed to be merged with the black underneath and covered entirety of his abs and a white symbol that remained unknown to half of those present.

"So tell me Mr. Sights what does are entitle us to?" M.E. asked he looked at his opponent's new look with one of more excitement then before.

"A grueling fight, with a painfully annoying end, I'm assuming." R.E. said with annoyance as he twirled his staff around with the crystal drawing lines of purple lightning in the air.

"You are exactly correct. The main thing about this guy's weakness is-" Eren was about to say only to be sent flying through the air by a glowing red fist the size of him sending him flying to the city. Which was followed by Heller flying after using some form of levitation. The Edwards were gonna follow him if it were for one of their counterparts suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Damn it nerd, not only are you late but you're letting the guy get away!" R.E. yelled as he started running after his enemy with his fellow personalities right behind him.

"Well sorry...for explaining...the situation...to are...comrades." I.E. said as he continued to appear next R.E. every few seconds.

"Told you to leave the snake behind and do it yourself." R.E. said as he jumped to the ceiling of the first building and traversed the ceilings as he kept pace with his foe.

"You called?" D.E. said as he levitated next to them, keeping conversation while keeping up with them.

"Enemy's got a fun little toy." M.E. said as he continued to flip and do tricks to propel himself.

"Might wanna pick up the girls on the way." I.E. said as they approached the girls who were on the ceiling. M.E. picked up Yang in a bridal style carry and took her with him.

"Why is this necessary?" Yang asked while blushing.

"Oh what's the matter love, don't like being the damsel." The Edward said with a genuine grin an a unique accent.

"Why are we going the other direction?" Ruby said with slight disgust as she and Weiss followed the four Edwards.

"Oh the flashback will explain that." M.E. said.

"The what?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know just said it without thinking." M.E. said with playful grin.

'Wouldn't be the first time.' The remaining Edwards thought in unison.

* * *

 _Eren_

"Uh, I think you broke something." A weak voice said below Eren as he lay on a man who had been crushed with the table below him.

"Well with counseling I think you'll come to forgive me." Eren said as he stood up letting the man crawl out the door that the rest of the crowd had already ran through.

"Yo Eren you still paying for the damages of your last bar fight. What makes you think destroying my club again is gonna help?" The tall bearded man behind the bar said as he continued to clean a shot glass.

"I'll pay for both. But either way, Junior, I need the five bottles with the highest concentration of alcohol." Eren said as he walked to the bar and sat down. Junior brought out three of the same bottle and one of a different brand.

"Three Everfear and one Spirytus Rektyfikowany. That'll be-" Junior stated only to be interrupted by the slam on the table with several lien cards being left.

Eren then took two of the Everfear and through them at the hole he crashed through. So when Heller entered with his new look he go two bottles to the face blinding and making him crash. When he got up he was met with the last bottle of Everfear, not that it did much as all it did was drench him. Heller started walking to Eren who was now chugging the bottle of Spirytus Rektyfikowany while leaning back. Eren looked Heller and saw him closing in, so when he was with arms reach Eren flipped the bottle in his hand and caught it by the neck before swinging it and hitting Heller on the head breaking it, leaving half the bottle's body with sharp edges with which he slashed up with, nicking Heller's chin.

"You know I always knew that the black light virus and powers of a red ring wouldn't mix well." Eren said as from that cut in the chin ignited the alcoholic beverages that soaked Heller, making him burst into flame. Eren glared with a frown as he watched Heller raze his ring baring fist and looked at the ring, he then shrugged and punched Eren in the face, making him hit the back of this head on the dance floor.

"Good ol' Hella'..." Eren said as he stood up while still dazed. "...strong as fuck!" Eren finished as he fell to the one knee.

"You're references are an annoyance. I live'll for the day you run out." Heller said with a scowl as he watched Eren slowly get up.

"Sorry to disappoint you but,...'I can do this all day.'" Eren said grinning as he put his fists up to guard.

In that moment the four Edwards along with Weiss, Yang, and Ruby came and landed on the dance floor behind Eren.

"Seems I have more bugs to squash." Heller said as he began to perpetually float still a blaze.

"Eren who is this guy?" Ruby asked as she prepared her scythe.

"Less talking more fighting." Eren said as everyone of them readied their weapons.

"We got a plan?" Weiss asked with a stern glare and her myrtenaster pointed at her foe.

"For once we actually do. You see the red ring on his hand." Everyone nodded to his. "You separate him from it, you got yourself a dead man." Eren said with a smirk.

"Well in that case, Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Yang yelled as she boosted herself forward at Heller with her arm right arm reeled back to punch him. Only to be punched back by a red hardlight gauntlet, which launched her through the building an into the wall of the next building. She then got pissed and repeated her action, only for Heller to do the same only launching her through that wall and into the wall on the inside. Eren using Yang's rage as a distraction walked up to the Edwards.

"Yo Eds. I'm gonna need you to do that paralysis thing you did to me in are match." Eren said gaining scowls from the four.

"Sorry but..." D.E. started as he walked up to Eren.

"We're gonna..." M.E. continued as he also walked to Eren.

"Have to..." I.E. followed as Yang boosted herself again.

"Say fuck no to that shit." R.E. finished as Yang was shot back again.

"Well unless-"

"No. This is are time, that was the deal!" R.E. yelled as he pointed his staff at Eren making him sigh.

"So be it. You guys have another plan of attack." Eren said as they looked back to see Yang getting launched back again.

"She's quiet persistent." Heller said looking as she crashed through another building.

"You have no idea." Ruby said as her sister boosted, and was launched back again. "She's actually really nice after you get to know her." Ruby said with her weapon still drawn.

"I doubt that." Heller said as he prepared a chain cuff of red hardlight this time.

"Son of a bitch I got you this time~." Yang said before Heller move out of the way and through the cuff and caught it on Yang's left leg.

"Get over here!" Heller said as he pulled on the chain and punched Yang into the ground before throwing her into Weiss and Ruby.

"We have a plan, attack." D.E. said as he opened fire with his two magnums. However once the first shot was fired the remaining shots were blocked by a red hardlight shield.

"Yo Dead6ear, crank up the tunes." Eren said as he threw a disc at the Dj, stumbled to catch it and put it on the player.

 ** _Rob Bailey and The Hustle Standard-Hungry_**

Heller made a giant red hardlight fist and punched D.E. away before he stopped himself mid air. R.E. brought out his staff and shocked the ground only for Heller to float just above the electricity and a few seconds passed before the flames covering him died off. His red glowing blood then came spewing from his mouth at R.E. who was tackled out the way by M.E.. Heller's lower jaw was suddenly shot off making him look to his left and see I.E. next to the Dj with his sniper rifle still aimed at Heller. Just when he was about to retaliate a shot bounced off his back, it made look to see Ruby aimed at him with her scythe, he was then frozen by the trail of ice that came from Weiss' rapier. As Heller broke free and his jaw healed he made a hardlight shotgun and shot at Weiss who was sent back crashed over a table. After that Heller threw down a red hardlight smoke bomb that covered the entire field being covered in a glowing red smoke.

"AAAAHHH!" I.E. screamed as he was stabbed through the shoulder. He kept himself from being pulled by Heller's whipfist.

"AAAHHHHH!" now it was Heller's turn to yell as he had his whipfist slice off by Eren's shadow blade.

"Listen guys." all the Edwards heard the voice of their original in their head. "I'll give you double the time next week and all of tomorrow if you'll let me finish this." he asked as the smoke began to fade.

"Deal." I.E. said finding the deal to be reasonable.

"Whatever so long as we don't get another one of _them_ then we're fine." R.E. said with slight irritation.

"No deal." D.E. without emotion.

"Which means you're completely on board with this. And you M.E.?" Edward said.

"You had better pray to whatever god you have that the next fight I get into is one of the best in my life or their will be hell to pay. I can assure you." M.E. said enraged that he didn't get to finish the fight.

"Okay so be it." after Edward said that all of them turned to their respective color of smoke and converged on the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm back bitches!" Eren shouted once the smoke cleared revealing Edward.

"Why?" Edward asked not finding the reference funny.

"Cause I knew you wouldn't say it." Eren said with half lidded eyes.

"What is this?!" Heller yelled having already been shrouded in the darkness that Edward made.

"Their he's still, now get the ring off." Edward said as he got to work doing his own thing.

"While a disappointing finish, I think this first time I haven't taken real damage in a fight in a long time." Eren said as he walked to Heller. Heller then started puking blood at Eren. The glowing blood went right through him as he continued to walk to Heller. And once he walked close enough to Heller, Eren sliced of the hand baring the ring and then kick the hand off the dance floor. "Gotta hand it to you man never expected you to show up." Eren punned as he looked at Heller drop to the floor like a corpse. Heller then stepped on Heller's head crushing him before Eren started absorbing him and as this was happening a white specter like presence seemed like it was being taken by Edward.

"While this isn't at all creepy I just like to know, where's Blake?" Ruby said as she walked to Eren.

"You mean this?" someone said as a battered and beaten Blake was thrown to the dance floor. When the gang looked they saw Roman Torchwick with a Neapolitan midget standing in the hole they crashed from. "I just hope that make a better fight next time, we'll be taking the other though and Red make sure your pets are ready to fight next time, other wise that kitty cat might not be so lucky. Neo." Roman said as the ice cream colored shrimp made them both vanish.

* * *

 _few hours later_

The group was now in the RWBY dorm with laying Blake on her bed. The rest of the group were sitting on their respective bed. Except for the Edwards who were now four again, M.E. was using his hand to balance on his weapon, I.E. was reading at the desk, R.E. was leaning against the corner, and D.E. was taking a nap on the floor.

"Don't worry the shadows are already healing her." Eren said as he watch shadows leave the area and go to her.

"Yeah but who was that guy?" Weiss asked looking at Eren.

"One of my enemies, guy who wanted revenge for the death of his wife and kid." Eren said as he laid down looking at the ceiling.

"And that was you?!" a shocked Yang asked.

"Oh hell no. Not me nor him know who it is." Eren said.

"Well tell me Eren should we be expecting more of this?" I.E. said gaining everyone's attention.

"Don't worry by the time that happens we'll be ready to deal with it." Eren said gaining a grin from everyone.

* * *

insert credits from volume one with the additions of...

Eren Sights-Todd Haberkorn

Qrow Brawnwen-Victor Joseph Mignogna

The Darkness-Mike Patton

Edward Foley-Adam Gilford

F.L.I.S.S.-Yomary Cruz

Johnny Yong Bosch-Hollow Ichigo Kurosaki

Michael McConnohie-Nightmare

Noddegamra-Edward Bosco

Drake DuFresne(Doc)-Matt Hullum

Shadowman-Robert Picardo

Raiden-Quinton Flynn

Ryu Hayabusa-Troy Baker

Siegfried Schrauffen-Roger Craig Smith

Edward Foley(Intellect)-Elijah Wood

Edward Foley(Rage)-TC Carson

Edward Foley(Mad)-Scott Cleverdon

Edward Foley(Decent)-Newton Pittman

Doc's assistant-Luci Christian

Tukson-Adam Ellis

Mr. Handy-Dave B. Mitchell

James Heller-Cornell Womack

* * *

 **Finally I know** **this took** **a while even though I said I'd hurry but hey it's here. Even got my guys voice's.**

 **I own none of this again.**

 **And for anyone new, Welcome to the _INSANITY ZONE!_**

 **BON VOYAGE!**

* * *

 _In the club after the fight_

"R.E. you comin' or what?" I.E. asked the rest having already left. The four took advantage of the deal that their whole made.

"Shut up, I'm comin' god." R.E. said as he looked down at the red ring.

'Rage Edward of Mantle. You have great rage in your heart. You have been chosen.' R.E. heard in his head as he looked at the ring.


End file.
